crazy love forever
by kassia de robsten
Summary: Qué es el destinos? Simplemente casualidad? es algo inevitable? que es! Esa era mi mayor duda! Pero que pasaría si tengo que sufrir para tener el amor dem i vida? ese es mi destino o solo son tretas para no lograr mi objetivo en esta vida. Esto es una respuesta simple.
1. florida

**FLORIDA**

Estaba sentada a la orilla de la playa, con mis piernas entrelazadas, hacia un día esplendido, el ambiente estaba tranquilo y armonioso, observaba a una pequeña niña, era rubia, de ojos azules, debía tener sus ocho años, muy bonita en verdad, estaba con lo que supuse seria su padre, le estaba enseñando a nadar , era una escena muy bonita esa en cuando te sientes confiado en todo lo que haces porque sabes que hay alguien que siempre te va a apoyar.

A diferencia de mi claro, que tenia mucho tiempo que no me sentía confiada, esa niña transmitía felicidad mucha felicidad en verdad.

Estaba sentada recordando viejos tiempo cuando venia a esta playa con mis padres , me encanta florida , el sol radiante , las personas amables y sobre todo lo que era mi vida aquí antes, mala suerte que mañana me regreso a LA faltaba poco para que las clases empezaran y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo pensando en cosas que no van a regresar, así que me levante de un saltito y sacudí la arena que tenia en mis shorts.

Es curioso sentirse tan nostálgica caminando por una calle que hace tanto tiempo dejaste de caminar en ella , que te traiga tantos recuerdos de tu infancia tan feliz que ya solo es un reflejo en tu presente pero , es bueno recordar las cosas que te hacen sentir bien , lo que me desagradaba era saber que mañana me tendría que volver a casa.

Llegue a casa un poco cansada solo pensaba en comer y darme una ducha para descansar ,mañana regresaría a casa a eso de las dos de la tarde .

- Hola chica playera , como la pasaste ?– me pregunto mi madre

- Ah?- no escuche lo que me decía .

- que como la pasaste , me dijeron que estabas en la playa- me dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

- ah, bien estoy un poco distraída disculpa , me voy a duchar – le dije retirándome a mi habitación.

Cuando acabe de lavarme el cabello y de enjabonarme toda , me pare debajo de la ducha a dejar que el agua caliente relajara todo mi cuerpo, termine por sacarme todo el jabón del cuerpo, salí del baño mas relajada de lo que pensé posible me calce unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados que tenia y un suéter blanco me puse mis converse y me cepille el cabello luego baje moría por comer algo.

Baje , comí y hablamos de trivialidades mama, phil y yo la pase muy bien y me fui a dormir temprano.

Al despertar me asome en la ventana , hacia un día muy bonito , hoy regresaría a casa aunque amaba venir a florida no había un lugar mas hogareño que mi apartamento con mis mejores amigas.

Me cambie y cepille mis dientes y baje al comedor y encontré a mama guardando unos platos.

- Buenos días como amaneciste ? hija quería hablar contigo , sera que estas desocupada ahora o ya vas alegrar tus cosas ?- pregunto mi mama , la note diferente un poco pensativa.

- Claro mama , dime de que quieres hablar ?- pregunte algo curiosa.

- Bueno quería saber como vas con jacob? has decidido darle una oportunidad -pregunto mirándome a los ojos como si quisiera buscar la respuesta antes de yo dársela con palabras.

- Mama me acompañas a sentarnos en el sillón quiero explicarte una cosa - le dije mientras le señalaba el sillón, ella me acompaño y nos sentamos, una frente a la otra - mama, quiero que comprendas que entre jacob y yo no hay nada que no sea una amistad y nunca habrá nada fuera de eso , yo lo quiero es muy especial para mi pero hasta ahí , lo quiero como mi amigo y nada mas- le dije mirándola los ojos para que me tomara enserio.

- Hay bella, te entiendo y de verdad creo que tienes razón no puedes confundir el cariño con el amor de pareja, solo quería saber si era cierto o falso ya que tu papa solo habla de jacob cuando llama o yo lo llamo, dice que ustedes pueden llegar hacer pareja y cosas así es solo eso ... pero te apoyo cariño- dijo esto mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba mis manos con dulzura- y sea cual sea tu decisión siempre contaras conmigo y phil , y también con tu padre solo que el todavía no lo sabe – me guiño el ojo.

- Gracias mama, lo aprecio mucho- la abrase – te quiero mucho mama y no sabes cuanto te he extrañado en estos últimos meses... prometo venir en vacaciones ... gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y debes saber que también cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias hija, te tomare la palabra – me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ahora anda a arreglar tus cosas que se te hace tarde.

Termine de arreglar mis cosas y cerré mi maleta baje a despedirme de mama y de phil

- los voy a extrañar mucho, mama prométeme que te vas a cuidar y sobre todo en el aula de arte ese que tienes, te puedes caer intentando pintar esas paredes- le dije mientras la abrazaba- y tu- dije mientras señalaba a phil- cuida de ella .. y de ti, prometo volver pronto ya le dije a mama que intentare venir en vacaciones si las clases me lo permiten.

- No te preocupes bella cuidare muy bien de ella vete tranquila que aquí estaremos esperándote- me dijo phil mientras me daba un abrazo amistoso.

- Oh, vamos no soy tan descuidada- reclamaba mi mama mientras salia y montaba mis maletas en el taxi.

- Bueno, supongo que ya me debo ir, cuídense y espero verlos pronto.

- Adiós cariño te queremos mucho – dicho esto me abrazaron por ultima vez y me subí al taxi.

.


	2. de vuelta a casa

**CAP.2**

**DE VUELTA A CASA**

Al bajarme del avión divise a mis amigas acercándose con unos globos para buscarme , valla que cuando se sentían felices lo expresaban.

- Bella por aquí, bella – repetían mientras se acercaban entre la gente.

- hola chicas las he extrañado mucho- les dije mientras las abrazaba.

- Nostras también ,Alice y yo no hemos echo otra cosa que no sea comprar, y al llegar a casa no tenemos a nadie que nos digas que esta ves nos pasamos- decía rose sonriendo, huy, de verdad que si lo decía así al llegar a casa vería el living ful de bolsas, cuando salen a comprar juntas no se controlan.

- Hay chicas espero que no hallan exagerado tanto , vamos alice, rose – dije mirándolas a los ajos- ustedes ya tienen de todo , ya son compradoras compulsivas , solo espero que no hallan gastado nada en mi – por la mirada que cruzaron sabia que habían exagerado - no,no,no, esa mirada no me gusta para nada .

- Oh , vamos bella, si no te lo compras tu , pues te lo compraremos nostras – decía alice llena de entusiasmo dando saltitos - ademas te van a encantar.

VAN! Osea en plural , estas chicas van a matarme un día de estos, no quise discutir porque cualquier persona inteligente sabe que dos contra uno es una derrota indiscutible.

Tomamos un taxi directo al centro ya quería llegar a casa , bueno eso quería decir yo cuando me estaba refiriendo a hogar , porque no vivíamos en una casa sino en un apartamento, es muy cómodo de tres habitaciones ya que somos solo nosotras tres , me parece lo mejor , nos dividimos los gastos y es mas sencillo que una CASA.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo primero que llamo mi atención eran unas bolsas en el sillón pero les reste importancia eran pocas , bueno pocas para lo que me había imaginado, puede ser que solo por esta vez se tomaron las cosas con calma , luego de lo obvio que eran las bolsa, me llamo la atención ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden e impecable. Eso si que era sorprendente tomando en cuanta de que yo era torpe caminando en una superficie plana con tacones pero ellas limpiando son tres mil veces peor .

- Woo, chicas me sorprenden , esta todo muy lindo ... y .. limpio- dije asombrada en verdad.

- Ja, verdad que si,viste rose te dije que no seria mala idea- dijo alice satisfecha, aunque no entiendo el asombro de rosalie ¿de verdad ella creía que no se los iba a aplaudir? Si estaba todo muy..muy.. woo ordenado.

- Bueno si, puede que exagere esta vez, no fue tan mala tu idea después de todo – dijo rose sonriéndole estaban compartiendo información en código , porque yo no estaba entendiendo nada.

- Como que después de todo ?, no entiendo si les quedo todo muy bonito, se los agradezco pensé que encontraría todo desordenado y lleno de bolsas ... de verdad me sorprende puede que después de todo se controlan mas yendo de compras – les dije sonriéndoles, pero había algo que no estaba correcto , en cuanto termine de hablar se miraron con asombro, como si de verdad estuvieran ocultándome algo y yo no lo entendía , como si estuviera pasando algo por alto , pero me puse observar , el piso estaba bien barrido y pulido , las ventanas impecables y brillosas la cocina parecía sacada de revista todo blanco e ordenado ,pero aguarden un momento ellas odian limpiar la cocina alice reclamaba que se le partían las uñas y por consiguiente a rose también nunca habían tocado la cocina eso me tocaba a mi ... y fue ... en ese preciso momento donde vi un un anuncio en el periódico subrayado en rojo que decía ..

señora Cope.

Ocupación : limpieza

doy limpieza profunda a todo tipos de espacios ya sean salones , casas, apartamentos o cualquier ambiente publico

numero de teléfonos y horas de llamadas .

- oh, vamos chicas no puede creer que hayan contratado a una señora de limpieza para limpiar un ambiente tan pequeño como este- les dije desmonorandome en el sillón, de verdad que estas nunca cambiarían.

- Bella, tu creíste que nosotras habíamos limpiado todo este desastre?- pregunto alice asombrada

- pues si, lamento saber que no fue así a ver cuanto se gastaron en esto , apuesto que fue casi lo mismo que me dan de pago mensual- pregunte mirándolas seriamente, sacando lo poco enojada que estaba con ellas por no poder hacer algo tan sencillo, me daba gracia verlas asustadas cuando les regañaba por algo que no tenia sentido , rose con su cabeza gacha le decía a alice en tono de reproche.

- Ves , te lo dije , te dije que se enojaría - pobre no las quería hacer sentir mal , solo me gustaría que hicieran mas , no por mi , sino por ellas algún día se casarían y deberían cuidar sus casas.

- Vamos chicas ,no se pongan así , no me moleste solo me asombre , pensé que habían sido ustedes pero si no fue así , tranquilas , se como son y las quiero tal y cual con todas sus cualidades y defectos – les dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándolas – ahora bien , si vi mal lo de la limpieza tengo que pensar que estas no son las únicas bolsas de compras verdad? - dije alzando una ceja .

- Bueno bells, en realidad pues...no.. pero no fue mucho mas que eso ... para cada una – dijo esto ultimo en voz baja para que no escuchara pero fue imposible, en el sillón habían como diez bolsas de ropas variadas ya fueran pantalones, vestidos, blusas, lencería y cosas innecesarias pero que fuera esa misma cantidad y para cada una , eso seria demasiado , intente tomármelo con calma , respire profundo y les dije con una sonrisa nerviosa – quiero verlo... TODO.. absolutamente todo chicas ...- dije esto ultimas para apaciguar las caras de susto que tenían.

- Ok , pero si prometes no protestar ni regañarnos – decía rosalie poniéndose de pie frente a la puerta de su dormitorio .

- Por que creo que guardaron todo e el cuarto de rose para que no los viera hasta descubrirlo por mi misma – dije acercándome a su lado – ok, estoy calmada – dudaron en abrir la puerta - enserio , ahora abre la puerta- dicho esto abrió la puerta y .. santo diosss...

si yo creía que diez para cada una era mucho, el asombro mio fue mayor cuando vi su cama, el piso y el armario ful ... FULL, de verdad habían bolsas en el piso , como si estuvieron doblando las ropas y no les alcanzo el tiempo ,en la cama estaban cuatros montones de ropas bien dobladas .. bueno por lo menos eso no podía reclamar , con sus ropas si que eran ordenadas.

- Chicas, enserio... en que piensan ustedes cuando pisan un centro comercial , aveces pienso que no paran ni para comer – les dije frunciendo el ceño , y algo en sus expresiones me dijo que había dado en el clavo. En ese momento alice salio del dormitorio no se porque pero la notaba diferente como ... pensativa.

- Ha, bella no exageres no es tanto ademas no todo es mio hay de alice y un poco tuyo que estaba empezando a doblarla – dijo rose interrumpiendo mi pensamiento estaba mirando me con una sonrisa de entusiasmo mientras se acercaba a la cama puso dos de los cuatro montones de ropas en una bolsa y me las entrego – toma esto es tuyo y también lo que esta en el sillón , perdón por no terminar de doblarla pero es que he tenido que estudiar en estos días y sabes que no soy muy buena así que he decidido entrar en un curso avanzado que hay en el centro , para ver si progreso en algo antes de que comiencen las clases , falta poco , solo espero me funcionen de algo – dijo sentándose y tomando unos vestidos para guardarlos.

- Esta bien rose, hiciste mucho, espero te ayuden si no ... pues sabes que cuentas conmigo y puedo ayudarte – le dije lanzando le un beso al aire .

- Gracias bells- dijo tomando el beso y guardándolo en su bolsillo- lo aprecio mucho , voy a ducharme , hablamos ahora .

- Ok - dije cerrando la puerta de su dormitorio , cuando salí encontré a alice dándole zaping al televisor , con una mirada ausente y abatida.

- Hey- dije para llamar su atención , cuando se volteo le dije – no me moleste enserio- y me acerque a ella -cambia esa cara y ayúdame a doblar esta ropa .

- No es por eso que estoy así bella, se que no te gusta mucho salir de compras pero ya estoy acostumbrada a tu aversión por la moda , pero es que es otra cosa la que me molesta- dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

- Entonces si no soy yo , que sera , amiga sabes que cuentas conmigo -dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro , ella me sonrió .

- Se que es así , bueno veras , conocí a un chico en el curso de baile , bueno no es que lo conocí si no que lo vi ...- se detuvo para agachar la mirada .

- Dime, te apoyare – cuan dudo insistí para darle valor - dime

- Bueno es que fue a buscar a su novia , adivina quien es su novia y quien era el – dijo mirándome a los ojos .

- Como voy a saberlo all , dime tu- dije sonriéndole.

- Bueno ...es ja...jane - dijo triste.

- Oh - fue lo único que logre decir.

jane es una chica que nos molestaba cuando estábamos en preparatoria , es rubia de una estatura no muy baja pero tampoco alta de ojos color carnesi muy bonita pero con una personalidad insoportable, ella estaba en la clase de baile de alice , no la molestaba mas , pero hacia comentarios malicioso como que alice compro al profesor ya que era evidente que la mejor era ella cuando todos sabían que no era cierto , alice siempre fue muy disciplinada con su carrera de bailarina era la mejor y todos la admiraban por eso , pero no entendía por que le molestaba verlo con un chico siendo que ella podía tener el que quisiera solo que nosotras sabíamos a quien quería ella y que nunca lo tendría, hace una par de años ella conoció a un chico que venia en el mismo avión que ella y tuvieron un breve romance , bueno así lo llama ella yo lo llamaría desliz porque solo duro , lo que duro el avión en aterrizar y al bajarse del avión ella le pidió su numero , para estar en contacto , lo normal, y el maldito después de besarla y a ver estada con ella en aquel baño de ese maldito avión , le dijo que tenia novia y que estaba en ese avión por esa razón se iba a mudar a LA para estar con su novia, alice quedo mal estuvo deprimida por un tiempo debió a ver sido muy bonito para que se colocara así nunca nos quiso decir como era y nosotros tampoco se lo preguntamos, pero se le paso, lo tomo como un amor platónico y dijo que lo esperaría, que si vivía en LA algún día lo vería , lo curioso era que habían pasado ya dos años desde eso y nada del misterioso romántico del avión.

-Bueno alice , en realidad, no entiendo , que de especial tenia ese chico , sabes que hay tanto y tu misma lo dices , porque el ... no se es que era tan bello así ?- dije algo confundida.

Ella me miro y me dijo - era jasper.

CAP.3

Wooo eso es quedarse corta - estas segura alice?- dije intentando calmarme un poco y así hacer lo mismo con ella.

- Como vas a dudar de mi , sabes que lo ame desde aquel día en al avión, e esperado para verlo durante dos años y cuando lo veo esta con esa estúpida de jane, lo que no entiendo es como paso dos años antes de que yo lo viera siendo que ella siempre estuvo ahí , siempre la vi irse , debe ser el hecho que nunca me intereso su vida ni quien la buscaba pero por alguna razón , estaba distraída y me la quede miando mientras ella esperaba ese novio espectacular que siempre mencionaba y... lo vi..

pobre alice no sabia que decirle lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien la acompañe a su dormitorio y la deje en un profundo sueño, espere a que saliera rose y le explique lo que pasaba , rose me dijo que no le dijo nada a ella y que ella tampoco quería preguntarle, le dije que no lo mencionara, y la dejáramos dormir tranquila , hicimos la cena y pensamos en hacer algo que levantara el animo de alice ya que a ella le encantaba la pizza , decidimos hacer pizzas , a ella le encantaría.

- Bueno espero se sienta mejor cuando se levante-dijo rose sacado la pizza del horno – sabes , he cambiado mi forma de pensar al respecto de la cocina – dijo sonriendo – puede que después de todo te sirva en momentos que no te podrías ni imaginar.

Parecía absorta es sus propios pensamientos las chicas odiaban cocinar decían que mas fácil es comprarla hecho o muy bien que alguien la haga ,ella siempre intentaban cocinar para hacerme sentir bien y no dejarme toda la responsabilidad a mi , pero en lo personal no me molestaba.

Cuando alice se levanto parecía mas calmada e incluso entusiasmada por la pizza de verdad que les encantaba la comida chatarras a estas dos.

Comimos en silencio y cuando terminamos lave los platos y nos sentamos a ver una película.

Ah, bella acabo de recordar jacob llamo y dijo que loe hablaras cuando llegaras – dijo rose mientras chateaba con alguien es su BlackBerry .

- Oh , ya le hablo – dije esto mientras tomaba mi teléfono de verdad tendría que comprarme un celular nuevo , creo que si me animo mañana voy y lo compro.

**Hey, Jacob como estas ya llegue.**

**Bella**

Decidí escribirle un mensaje nunca me agrado hablar por teléfono, respondió un minuto después.

**Hola bells, porque no me escribiste antes me dijo charlie que llegabas a las cuatro y son las ocho.**

**jacob**

tendré que hablar con papa esta situación ya no me agrada.

**A las chicas se les olvido decirme y la verdad he estado organizando mis cosas y me ha llevado tiempo, ademas que cocine con las chicas y bueno.. se me fue el tiempo**

**bella**

nunca entenderé porque jacob se enamoro de mi si nunca le di esas falsas ilusiones y siempre he sido claro con el me levante del sillón y le dije a las chicas que iría a recostarme y que si no regreso es porque me quede dormida.

**Oh, tranquila .. que bien que hayas estado compartiendo con ellas , las he visto mucho en el centro comercial no les hace ningún bien a sus tarjeta = D**

**jacob**

oh dios, en eso tenia razón , bueno por lo menos ya había regresado y así compran menos

**si la evidencia la tengo en mi casa , pero ya regrese así dejaran de ir tanto al centro comercial**

**bella**

me levante de mi cama y fui al baño me di una pequeña ducha y me coloque la pijama, cuando fui a mi cama vi en el celular tres mensajes dos de jacob y uno de un numero desconocido

**hey, cuando nos vemos mañana tengo libre la tarde podemos ir a ver una película con las chicas claro.**

**Jacob**

y el segundo decía.

**Responde bella.**

**Jacob**

me apresure a contestar si no llamara y eso seria peor.

**Lo siento me estaba duchando, claro que podemos ir me parece genial, le dire a las hicas ahorita mismo a ver que opinan**

**bella**

me levante de mi cama y fui al living las encontré comiendo unas galletas de un bol.

- Chicas dice jacob que si quieren ir a ver una película mañana- les pregunte.

- Genial así salimos un poco de casa- dijo alice entusiasmada, ella sabia que no me agrada salir de compras pero que disfrutaba mucho ver una película.

- Claro a mi también me encantaría sera que puedo invitar a alguien – dijo rose sin dejar de chatear.

- A quien vas a invitar rose – le pregunto alice curiosa mientras se acercaba a ella , yo también me acerque solo para escuchar mejor.

- A un chico que acabo de conocer por Internet es muy chistoso y tiene una foto donde sale muy lindo- dijo ella enseñándonos la foto.

- Woo parece un modelo- dijo alice quitándole el celular.

A mi esas cosas no me importaban así que no me interese en eso y solo regrese al dormitorio y le dije a jacob que comprara entradas apara cinco.

Casi se me olvida tenia un mensaje , lo curioso es que no tenia ese numero registrado, inmediatamente lo abrí y valla que me asombre .

**Mi amor como tengo ganas de follarte ayer me quede con las ganas por que mi novia egreso de viaje y ni siquiera me había revisado , a ver invento para vernos mañana que me dices.**

**Desconocido**

woo , este si que se equivoco de numero , sera que le sigo la corriente a ver hasta donde llega .. bueno nada tengo que perder tome mi celular y le respondí .

**Huy mi amor, yo también quiero que me folles hasta que no aguante mas y te diga que pares , te voy a decir que me folles por todos lados , que mal que hoy no va a poder ser =(**

ja, que chistoso a ver si con eso se da cuanta que se equivoco de numero, me levante y fui al pequeño armario que tenia como biblioteca y tome un libro para distraerme un rato.

Esta por la pagina quince cuando me lega un mensaje , oh era el mismo numero del desconocido.

**Oh, amor ya te veo mojada y lista para mi , como me gustaría darte por detrás mi corazón voy a verte dentro de quince minutos que me escape de tanya.**

**Desconocido**

que rayos fue eso , como que vendría y yo ni si quiera se como es , un momento bella el no va a venir a verte a ti si no a su amante por como habla contigo , buena se llevara un susto cuando vea a su amante y vea que se equivoco de numero , pero había algo que estaba pasando por alto el dijo tanya , no se por que pero ese nombre me parecía familiar.

No se de donde pero si lo había escuchado antes, decidí guardar el libro y mañana les preguntaría a las chicas si a ellas no les sonaba ese nombre también.

Me recosté y me puse a escuchar música en cinco minutos ya me había quedado dormida.

Desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza me levante fui a la cocina y bebí una pastilla , dentro de un rato ya se me pasaría... espero, cuando termine de lavar el baso, venia saliendo alice de su dormitorio

- buenos días bella durmiente- dijo sonriéndome como si hubiera olvidado lo de jasper.

-Buenos día all, vas algún lugar- le pregunte viendo que estaba arreglada, aunque pudiera ser que no ya que ella siempre esta arreglada.

- Si voy a ir a inscribirme al gimnasio claro a rose y a ti también – dijo sonriente mientras buscaba algo en su cartera.

- Oh , vamos sabes que no voy a ir , es muy probable que para cuando termine abra que reparar cada maquina que haga usado- dije señalando mis pies – pues te darás cuenta que soy muy torpe hasta caminando.

- No te menos precies tanto bella,sabes que vamos a estar contigo y ademas ya lo hice solo voy a pagar la mensualidad y empezamos mañana.-dijo ella tomando sus llaves de la mesa- así que dile a rose que salga a comprar ropa deportiva- dicho eso me lanzo un beso , yo lo atrape y lo guarde en mi bolsillo , y se fue.

Siempre nos despedimos así , de pequeñas lo veíamos en las películas románticas y no encanta , solo que ninguna de nosotras se enamoro tanto así para hacerlo con un chico así que decidimos que siempre lo haríamos y así desmostar el cariño que sentíamos.

No entiendo que pasa con ellas , quieren estar todo el tiempo cambiando de hobby y como hacían para que les alcanzara el tiempo es algo que siempre va hacer curioso para mi, estaba sentada en el sillón viendo las noticias nunca lo hago pero hoy no se porque quería ver el tiempo y decia que iva a ver buen tiempo , perfecto.

Me levante del sillón y fui a ver si rose ya se había levantado. Toque la puerta dos veces.

- Pasa...- dijo pegando un pequeño grito.

- Buenos días rose...dice alice que vallas a comprar ropa deportiva porque nos inscribió en un gimnasio - dije torciendo la boca - no se que hacer ni que inventar pero no quiero decepcionarlas , pero quiero ser sincera , no creo que llegue a ir , pues no me gustan los deportes y soy mala en ello también , me parece extraño que no lo tomen en cuenta cuando planean algo nuevo para las tres y tam..

- ya basta bells- dijo rose interrumpiéndome- a nosotras nos agrada estar contigo y sabes que tampoco nos gustan los libros pero te acompañamos a la biblioteca solo porque nos gusta compartir ... así que sin excusa yo voy y compro la ropa.

- Esta bien – debía ceder ella tenia razón eramos diferentes o mejor dicho yo era diferente pero me gustaba estar con ellas eran como mis hermanas- ah rose dime cuanto les debo .. digo lo de la ropa y la inscripción- pregunte , no soy una persona de mucho dinero pero trabajo mucho y tengo ahorrado.

- Oh no bella, es un regalo, y si nos quieres pagar de alguna manera aliméntanos- dijo esto sonriendo de oreja a oreja – sabes que nos encanta .

Termine de preparar tostadas para todas , ya que no sabia a que hora llegaría alice se las deje guardadas para mas tarde , luego de eso decidí ir a la biblioteca , pero antes voy a organizar mi dormitorio y me tomo una pequeña ducha.

Termine de arreglar y me fui a duchar tenia tantas cosas que pensar, y el agua estaba caliente mientras me relajaba el cuerpo me puse a pensar.

primero ya iba a empezar las clases pero antes debería buscar algunos libros ya que tengo tiempo que no leo algo que me valla a ayudar en clases, así que eso esta de primer lugar luego , tengo a mis amigas loquitas, que tendré que ir con ellas al gimnasio sabrá dios cuantas veces a la semana , y bueno hoy en la noche iría con jacob al cine y claro con las chicas , pero eso no es lo que me preocupa , lo que si me tiene mal, es papa , como podía llamar a mama solo para molestarla con posibilidades que no existen entre jacob y yo , no entiendo porque nadie me entiende cuando les digo que no quiero tener nada que no sea una amistad con jacob.

Aveces siento que dejar de ser su amiga seria lo mejor , pero luego recuerdo lo mucho que me ha apoyado desde que vine a LA y no puedo , el siempre ha estado ahí para mi , cuando me deprimo, cuando me enfermo , cuando necesito compañía y en muchas otras cosas, y siento que le debo eso , le dedo mi apoyo , le dedo eso que nunca sabre como pagar , pero eso lo resolvería luego.

Termine de ducharme seque todo mi cuerpo y fui al armario a buscar algo cómodo. Termine por escoger unos shorts que me quedaban suelto ya que no tenia ánimos de algo pegado a mi cuerdo y tome una sudadera verde, luego de colocármelas busque mi converse y salí a buscar mis llaves , ya iba retrasada.

Salí del dormitorio y encontré a rose sentada viendo el canal de bellezas, es que nunca verían otro canal en realidad.

- Vas a salir bells?- pregunto rose mientras cerraba la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- Ah, si – fruncí los labios – ya sabes a buscar libros, no tardo nada así paso por el supermercado a comprar algo para hacer de comer.

-Ok , tráeme toallas sanitarias – me sonrió y me tiro un beso al aire.

-Esta bien – dije mientras atrapaba el beso y lo guardaba en mi bolsillo – hablamos mas tarde.

Dicho esto salí del apartamento , mientras esperaba que el ascensor llegara me llego un mensaje , me asuste con el ruido que hizo, pegue un brinco y se me cayo al piso , ahora si de vería comprarme otro se me apago del golpe, lo recogí y lo encendí.- Oh, es el mismo numero de ayer .. el del desconocido. - lo abrí sin pensar.

**Mira mocosa ... me preguntaba cuantos años tienes , como para seguirme la corriente y no decirme que me había equivocado , a ver si eres muy valiente como para seguir respondiéndome**

**desconocido**

oh, de verdad se había molestado , pero no iba a demostrarle que era una niña asustada, le iba a responder , entre en el ascensor y presione el botón de bajar, mientras bajaba decidí responderle.

**Buenos días como amaneces, se te nota que tus padres modales pues... no te enseñaron , y no soy ninguna niña , aquí el que se equivoco fuiste tu , yo solo me divertí un rato con un imbécil que no sabe ni guardar un numero bien ... así que adiós y no me molestes mas .**

A ver si con eso deja de molestar, salí del edificio y camine rumbo a la biblioteca, solo quedaban a tres cuadras del edificio así que en menos de lo que pensé ya había llegado y de un momento a otro recordé , en uno de los mensajes que el desconocido había mencionado a una tanya esa no era la modelo que vivía en el piso de arriba del edificio ?... odios si es la misma estoy en grandes problemas.. cuando regrese a casa le pregunto a las chicas .

Busque rápidamente en la sección de literatura y tome los tres libros que necesitaba salí rápidamente y me encamine al supermercado en ese momento me llego un mensaje.

Otra vez el desconocido , es que no se cansaría.

**Ok, tranquila solo quería molestarte pero veo que no eres una niña, ahora porque no empezamos desde el principio ...como te llamas?**

**Desconocido**

oh, esto si que me asombro, pero no le iba a dar mi nombre no soy tan tonta como para cometer ese error que mejor le doy mi segundo nombre , nadie me llama por el.

**Esta bien , pero te doy el mio si me das el tuyo**

primero quiero asegurarme.

**Oh, muy inteligente de tu parte ...pues ..yo me llamo Anthony**

**desconocido**

ok, mejor no le creo así como yo le iba a mentir el también podía estar haciéndolo

**pues mucho gusto...Anthony .. y yo me llamo , Marie**

nunca di mi segundo nombre a nadie .. solo mis amigos mas íntimos lo sabían así que ...no corría peligro dando ese nombre.

Llegue al supermercado y busque todo lo que necesita, termine de hacer las compras antes de lo pensado pues me distraje escribiendo mensajes solo me faltaban las toallas sanitarias para rose fui rápidamente al pasillo 5 y las tome en ese momento vi a un chico alto , ojos claros , pelo cobrizo se le veía muy bonito así despeinado como lo tenia, era musculoso pero sin exagerar era ...perfecto en realidad .. muy be...bello.

Deje de mirarlo por que se había dado cuenta en eso agacho la cabeza para leer un mensaje y se ria .. ah, que bello era cuando reía .. ya para bella concéntrate. Sacudí mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y en ese momento me llego un mensaje era de "Anthony" no lo quise leer en ese momento pues quería llegar a la caja antes ya tenia ganas de llegar a casa , cuando toco mi turno coloque todo en la caja y pague rápidamente , salí del supermercado y tome un taxi, no tenia ganas de caminar, y en ese momento me acorde del mensaje tome el celular y lo abrí

**lindo nombre Marie ... y dime no aceptarías salir conmigo ?**

Claro que no , estaba loco que se le olvido como lo conocí , pues obviamente tenia novia.

**Pues por lo que pude observar en tus mensajes equivocados ..tu tienes novia y yo no soy de esas chicas ademas como fue la palabra que asustes para mi uh.. mocosa .. ademas estoy ocupada y ya tengo planes .. así que ... lo siento =)**

no quise ser dura , pero si sarcástica, que mala bella.

**Esta bien , no quiero presionarte y si , si tengo novia pero no es nada importante ;) , así que dejemos la salida para ... no se mañana te parece bien ? Quiero conocerte MARIE ...ya quiero ver como eres**

**eso me hace pensar ...no me quieres mandar una foto tuya así veo como eres?**

**Anthony**

dios, esas son muchas preguntas juntas pero tengo que pensar , estaría loca si le acepto la salida y el quería verme .. yo no soy muy agraciada soy de estatura baja pelo color castaño ojos color chocolate – me gustaban mucho mis ojos – no tengo los pechos grandes pero bien formados y un trasero muy bonito pero sin exagerar – y dios me había dicho que le enviara una foto ? No mejor , se la pido yo a el primero. Hay que ser inteligente.

**Que tal si me la mandas tu primero eh ?**

**Marie**

**Ok , hay te va**

**Anthony**

en unos poco minutos me llego la foto ...la abrí con curiosidad y DIOSSSS... era el mismo chico que vi en el supermercado ? ... esto si que era malo .. el ... el era – her-mo-so y yoo .. pues era NORMAL. No podía mandarle una foto mía no podía , lo único que se me ocurrió fue no responderle y como ya había llegado al edificio , me dio tiempo baje del taxi le pague al señor y le desee suerte ,entre rápidamente al edificio y me entre al elevador, en el momento que iva por el piso uno ... se fue la luz .

Es que esto solo me pasa .. amiiii ! .

Bueno si yo pensaba que me iba a dar tiempo hacer la comida antes de la una estaba muy equivocada bueno esto era una señal ese tal Anthony era la mala suerte que me faltaba en este momento ...me llego un mensaje sacándome de mis pensamientos.

**Y entonces , es que te comieron la lengua los ratones o no me quieres responder .. mira que me debes una foto**

**Anthony**

el me va a sacar de quicio mejor le mando una foto de quien sea menos mía. Obvio.

**No es eso es que estaba subiendo a mi apartamento y se fue la luz , ahora estoy encerrada en el ascensor =(**

**Marie**

mejor le escribo a rose a ver si están bien , pero antes de que pudiera ya me estaban llamando.

Era rose.

- Bella? En donde estas , hubo un corte de luz todo el edificio esta sin luz – sonaba asustada.

- Cálmate rose estoy bien , y pues lo de la luz me di cuenta pues yo estaba subiendo en el ascensor cuando ocurrió eso ahora estoy atrapada en el piso 1 .. creo – le explique – y tu estas sola ? Suenas asustada.

- Bueno bells tu sabes que odio la oscuridad y pues alice no ha vuelto así que estoy sola – fruncí el ceño que raro que alice no había llegado solo iba a pagar la mensualidad del gimnasio o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo , sera que me estaba ocultando algo? .. no ella nunca lo haría.

- Bueno rose llámala a ver donde esta.. y dile al conserje que intente abrir la puerta del elevador .. ya me estoy inquietando .. y apresúrate .. por favor – dije mientras me rascaba el pelo – pero tranquila que estoy bien ok ?

- Si bells, ya voy a bajar por las escaleras a ver , que puedo hacer – me explica mientras escuchaba que estaba cerrando la puerta – y hey, aquí viene subiendo alice .. voy a bajar por ti.

- ok- dije mientras colgaba.

Esto si que me molesta estar encerrada .. a oscuras .. y le tengo que mandar una foto a anthony y como por arte de magia me llego otro mensaje

**oh, pobre .. si supiera donde vives te buscaría y te acompañaría te abrasaría y hum... ;) y mi foto ?**

**Anthony**

oh dios va a matarme , pero si que era todo un pervertido. Me gusta . No pienses eso bella que te sucede? . Ni si quiera lo conoces..

**si pero como no se yo que ese no eres tu ? Puedes estar mintiéndome ah, quien me asegura que ese eres tu ?**

**Marie**

ojala no sea el .. moriré .. porque era perfecto en todo los aspectos ya lo había visto antes por supuesto ... en el supermercado y otra veces pero no recuerdo en donde .. ha de ser por la calle.

Si era lo mas probable.

**Te lo juro ese soy yo es mas , vamos hacer una cosa te voy a decir donde trabajo ok , así me tomas confianza que dices ?**

Bueno eso era un comienzo

**ok acepto**

a ver , a ver y después de eso que hago el tiene novia yo soy solo una desconocida ..

**bueno yo soy ingeniero y soy dueño de un supermercado siempre estoy ahí .. tu sabes pendiente de todo .. y tu ? A que te dedicas ?que te gusta ?**

Dios.. si el era dueño del supermercado entonces si era el .. el que vi mientras hacia compras ..es mejor de lo que creí el es asombroso ingeniero y con .. dinero .. aunque a mi nunca me importo el dinero es algo vano para mi lo que tiene valor para mi son los sentimientos.

**Bueno yo todavía soy estudiando , estoy cursando el ultimo año .. y trabajo en una pequeña tienda de flores**

no es mucha información bella ? Nah, total nunca me va a ver aunque yo a el ya lo haya hecho y no lo digo por la foto nada mas ..continué escribiéndole..

**me gusta mucho leer y cocinar nada fuera de lo normal y también ver películas así que ya hable mucho cuéntame tu que te gusta ademas de serle infiel a tu novia ?**

Es curioso como hablar con el me hacia olvidar que estaba encerrada hasta que escuche voces eran mis amigas

- Bella ? Estas ahí ? - y para donde mas me voy a ir.

- Si ! aquí.. ya pudieron llamar a alguien- pregunte mientras miraba por el espacio entre las dos puertas.

- Si .. apártate un poco que vamos abrir la puerta -me aleje un poco mientras metían una palanca? O algo parecido.

Un minuto después ya estaba afuera.

- Estas bien bells - me decía alice mientras me abrazaba.

- Si chicas ahora solo quiero comer muero de hambre, lamento que va a salir tarde la comida.

- Nada de eso bells, yo invito vamos a salir a comer - decía alice mientras me ayudaba con las bolsas. Subimos al monoambiente mientras dejábamos las bolsas y bajábamos a comer algo . Me hubiera opuesto pero no sentía ganas de cocinar fuimos a un pequeño restaurante y comimos pastas estaba muy bueno. Terminamos de comer y les conté lo de "Anthony" parecían muy asombradas.

- Bella estas segura que hiciste bien contándole cosas de ti?..nunca se sabe con quien estas hablado -rose tenia razón pero ya lo hecho hecho estaba , pero el me transmitía confianza hablando de eso tenia un mensaje que no había leído de el.

- Chicas yo lo vi en el supermercado el es el dueño ... y bueno estaba haciendo las compras cuando lo vi .. juro que no sabia que era el solo lo vi porque me llamo la atención mientras se reía viendo un mensaje ahora me doy cuenta que se estaba riendo con mi mensaje – les explique todo y lo que me había preguntado el ,ellas decían que el estaba interesado en mi , solo porque cualquiera se hubiera molestado por lo que hice y a el le parecía gracioso.

- Y por que no le aceptas la salida bells, puede que te diviertas pero eso si – dijo rose mientras me miraba fijamente y me señalaba – nada serio mira .. que tiene novia y si es la misma tanya del edificio estar es un buen lió ..ok ?.

- No se chicas .. - dudaba y si no lo caigo bien?

- Anda bella.. diviértete un poco - alice si que era romántica.

- Esta bien - dije resignándome - pero si prometen no mencionarle nada a jacob y ah.. - dije mientras recordaba – acuérdense que esta noche vamos al cine .. - me acorde de la cita de rose – hey, rose va a ir tu amigo?

- Ha, no esta un poco ocupado sera para la próxima así salimos todos – me sonrio y me guiño el ojo.

- Esta bien la película es a las ocho , así que tenemos tiempo para ir a comprar la bendita ropa para el gimnasio – puso los ojos en blanco mientras alice y rose se reían.

fuimos al centro comercial compramos todo lo necesario ya deberia empezar a ahorrar y regresamos a casa nos arreglamos y nos alistamos para ir al cine todavía no había leído el mensaje que tenia de anthony y decidí leerlo

**me gusta mucho leer también amo la música y ver película .. al parecer no somos tan diferentes..y bueno ... después de hoy ...hablar contigo.**

Woo eso si que me sorprendió , lo extraño fue que no insistió que le respondiera , a de ser que se arrepintió .. no bella no lo hizo puedes ser que estaba ocupado mientras yo pensaba recibí una llamada que me interrumpió era...era.. no lo puedo creer.. era el.

- Hola ? - dije algo confundida

- eh , hola disculpa por molestar marie...bueno si es que no me estas mintiendo – dijo y juro que sonreía - como no respondiste quería saber si vas a aceptar salir conmigo o no - si que era decidido el chico- tu sabes para pasar por ti.

Esto si que me sorprendió nunca nadie me invito a salir así tan... decidido.

- Acepto... pero con una condición - dije sin reírme para que me tomara enserio - quiero que me digas tu nombre .. el verdadero ya que Anthony no me parece que sea .. o me equivoco - pregunte alzando la ceja.

- Oh, bueno la verdad no te miento ese si es mi nombre pero .. es el segundo nadie me llama por el - oh, hizo lo mismo que hice yo .. muy inteligente – mi primer nombre y por el que todos me llaman es Edward. Ahora me parece que si lo deducistes es por que tu también lo hiciste cierto ..osea que marie es tu segundo nombre cual es tu nombre osea el primero?- dijo interesado.

- Bueno .. me atrapaste pues si..mi nombre es Bella - dije riendo - tampoco me llaman mucho marie mis amigos me llaman bells y los tuyos ?- estaba curiosa quería saber de el no se que sucedía conmigo.

Pero ya las chicas estabas lista y estábamos retrasadas.

- Bueno me llaman Edward – lo dijo como si fuera obvio - no tienen ningún apodo para mi que sea digno de mencionar.

- Hey - dije algo apenada - tengo que dejarte voy de salida , te parece si hablamos luego? - pregunte esperando que pasara por alto la invitación.

- Oh claro.. no hay problema .. Mañana por que mañana te busco ..para salir claro ya que aceptaste .. solo escríbeme la dirección de tu departamento para buscarte ok – dijo agregando – que la pasas bien bella.

- Esta bien .. y gracias .buenas noches edward- dije despidiéndome y mordiéndome el labio.

- Hasta mañana bella – me corrijo , me dio risa pero la reprimí.

Me gusto mucho la película jacob , gracias por invitarnos - le sonreí .

A mi también me agrado verte bella te extrañaba mucho- se encojio de hombros.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a casa alice y rose estaban contentas porque acepte salir con edward , era lindo eso ya lo sabia pero estaba preocupada que pensaría el de mi llegamos a casa platicamos otro rato y nos fuimos a dormir mañana seria el gran día vería a edward o mejor dicho el me vería a mi

veremos que pensara de mi .. ojala no se decepcione al verme .


	3. sorpresa,sorpresa

**CAP.3**

**¡ QUE INOPORTUNO !**

Desperté con un poco de dolor en la parte baja de mi estomago.. ojala no sea lo que creo que es .. me levante despacio y revise la cama .. efectivamente .. me había llegado el periodo , arg porque hoy ...es que no hay una persona con tan poca suerte como yo en el mundo..tome las sabanas y las lleve a la lavadora puso un poco de detergente y fui a la cocina.

Oh, ahora que recordaba , tendré que escribirle a edward porque yo así no voy a ningún lado .. pero algo esta mal con mi cuerpo porque hoy no es 13 , si no me equivoco hoy es 11 no me de vería bajar el periodo sino hasta dentro de dos días pero , lo pase por alto ya que siempre me sucedía y mas cuando me daban ataques de rabieta .. pero pensándolo bien no me ha pasado en estos días . Tome unas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

Tome una taza para comer cereal no tenia ganas de preparar algo mas elaborado ademas las chicas al parecer por el desorden ya habían comido. Fui al dormitorio de rose pero estaba vacío , decidí ir al de alice y las encontré a las dos vestidas y lista para ... oh , se me había olvidado el gimnasio...

- hola bella porque no estas arreglada .. y no quiero escusas – alice se veía muy bonita con su ropa deportiva y bueno rose .. era rose siempre se veía muy bien - que te sucede estas un poco ... pálida.

- Muy graciosa sabes que soy paliducha – fruncí mis labios mientras tocaba mi vientre – es que me bajo el periodo y me duele como un demonio.. - se asombraron - ups ...lo siento - ellas odiaban que dijera malas palabras pero aveces era inevitable salían a flote.

- oh tranquila bella recuéstate un rato ya tendremos muchos días para hacerte sudar- se rieron juntas.

- pero escribe le a el misterioso edward no valla ser que se moleste y al final sea tu príncipe azul – me guiñaron el ojo.

- no digas tonterías ...pero esta bien, tienes razón – me fui a mi dormitorio me di una pequeña ducha y me recosté en la cama tome mi celular y decidí que ya era hora de escribirle a edward.

Como ya había decidido que era hora de hablar con edward , simplemente estaba intentando obligar a mi cerebro a procesarlo.. una parte de mi quería hablar con el .. sentía ansias era algo inexplicable .. no creo que se aya inventado una palabra para lo que sentía hacia un extraño , porque so era el un extraño.

Intente aplazarlo .. lave el poco de ropa sucia que tenia , volví a colocar sabanas limpias a mi cama, limpie la cocina o mejor dicho lo poco que estaba .. ya que la limpieza que había hecho la señora cope era unos de los mejores trabajos que había visto en mi vida y después que no había mas nada que hacer decidí tomarme una ducha.

Fui a mi dormitorio me despedí completamente y .. cuando estaba por entrar a la ducha residir una llamada ... quería ignorarla pero no se porque mi cuerpo no lo proceso , simplemente fue directo a mi cama a tomar el celular y en cuanto lo tome todo mi cuerpo sufrió un leve escalofríos es que no lo podía creer .. simplemente quede paralizada , como una estatua sin poder moverme , una parte de mi cerebro quería contestar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ... pero debería hacer algo porque no paraba de sonar ...

- bells no vas a contestar ..- grito rosalie desde el living – si quieres lo hago yo ... por si estas ocupada

reaccione de inmediato .. ella no debería contestar .. se valiente bella , debes contestar .

- no ! Ya contesto tranquila – dije tomando el celular – hola ? - porque sonaba tan confundida , algo estaba pasando conmigo.

- ho-la bella? - fruncí el ceño porque sonaba tan disgustado – pensé que...

- un momento permite me diserte algo – lo interrumpí , yo quería explicarle pero no era el momento indicado estaba desnuda y moría de frió - no es el momento indicado ... sera que puedes llamar dentro de 30 minutos es que tengo una situación un poco complicada .

- oh, esta bien .. no hay problema – que considerado – te llamo luego

- ok – colgué la llamada y me fui a duchar

me dirigí a la ducha me situé debajo del agua y deje que me inundara el agua caliente necesitaba relajarme para poder hablar con edward.. algo raro estaba pasando conmigo cuando hablaba con el , cuando me escribía un mensaje cuando solo mencionaba mi nombre .. hacia que mi corazón se acelerara , yo creo que es adrenalina el hecho que nunca me a visto y la forma en que lo conocí pues es algo muy diferente supongo no es la palabra correcta pero es la única que tengo por ahora .. así que simplemente me voy a dejar llevar y no voy a pensar lo que hago ..total solo quiero divertirme no quería nada serio en mi vida y menos lo iba a tener con el ya que el .. pues tenia novia .. tenia no .. tiene novia bella .. pero lo quiero para mi - Que ? Que acabo de decir estas loca bella ni siquiera lo conoces no sabes como es ... tengo que verlo necesito verlo – puede que después de saber como es .. se me quite un poco la obsesión , termine de ducharme salí busque algo cómodo ya que no tenia planes para esta noche y menos así .. peine mi cabello y me recosté en la cama .. esperando a que me escribiera ya que no era tan valiente como para escribirle yo .. o mejor dicho quería que fuera el .

Me levante tome unos de los libros que traje de la biblioteca y me dedique a concentrarme un poco en la lectura .. pero nada de lo que hiciera me ayudaba a concentrarme solo pensaba en el momento en el que el llamaría y no lo hacia .. creo .. creo que lo haré yo ... si lo voy hacer .

Tome mi celular y decidí escribirle un mensaje no me gusta hablar por teléfono y no cambiaría eso por el .

**Umm ... ya estoy desocupada y tu ?**

**Bella**

y el hola bella ? Donde dejaste tus modales ... arg, que me pasaba ? . pasaron unos poco minutos y me respondió.

**Hola bella..me preguntaba si nunca me mandarías la dirección de tu departamento ... porque ya estoy .. ansioso por verte ,conocerte no se que me pasa**

**edward**

ahh, que lindo.. que desperdicio .. pero así no podía ir ,no me sentía bien ..mejor le explico total en una relación la base es la confianza..QUE ? Una relación ? Si ni si quiera lo conoces y ya estas pensando en una relación ? Por dios bella reacciona.

**Oh , con respecto a eso .. se me complico la situación .. lo siento, te importaría pos ponerlo ?**

**Bella**

no le quería dar tantos detalle , pero si quería que entendiera que de verdad lo lamentaba .

**Estas bien bella? Necesitas algo ? Dime**

**edward**

que lindo estaba preocupado por mi .

**No , no es eso es que me bajo .. oye estoy es vergonzoso pero me bajo el periodo lo siento estoy indispuesta**

**bella**

puede que se asuste por lo sincera que fui pero de verdad lo lamentaba quería VERLO ... otra vez.

**Oh , es eso .. no me asustes bella pensé que era algo mas grabe, necesitas algo no se .. cualquier cosa**

**edward**

cuando iba a responderle entraron rose y alice a la habitación.

- bella te importaría quedarte sola esta noche .. es que el chico que conocí en Internet me invito a una fiesta y quiero ir , pero con alice ya que tu no puedes .. pues quería saber que opinabas- curvo los labios.

- Oh, claro que no .. pueden ir ,de todas formas puede que no salga de la cama así que .. vallan y diviértanse- les sonreí , para que se dieran cuenta que iba a estar bien.

- eres la mejor bells- ambas me sonrieron y me lanzaron besos al aire los tome y los guarde en mi bolsillo .

- ustedes también – les guiñe el ojo.

Salieron de mi dormitorio y en ese momento me llego otro mensaje de edward.

**Oye , se que es algo apresurado y que no me conoces aun .. pero me .. dejarías acompañarte .. no se es que de verdad quiero verte ya no aguanto la curiosidad de saber quien es esa mocosa que fastidio mi paciencia y ahora solo quiero verla ;)**

**Edward.**

Oh, eso si que era sorpresivo .. bueno tenia razón era algo apresurado y no creo que me sentiría cómoda ..la verdad no me parece buena idea.

**No lo se edward.. ademas que harías te vas a aburrir y esta noche voy a estar sola ya que mis compañeras se van a una fiesta .. tengo planeado estar recostada toda la tarde y toda la noche**

**bella**

no quería hacerlo sentir mal.. pero la verdad es que la idea me emocionaba yo .. en esta habitación .. sola con ese chico de ojos claros que parece un modelo – para bella, aterriza- me di pequeños golpesitos en la cabeza haber si con eso arreglaba mis cabos sueltos.

Me llego su respuesta y lo tome rápidamente y lo leí.

**Perfecto.. sin ofender pero me agradan tus planes .. anda prometo portarme bien llevo películas y helado, se que te hace falta un helado de chocolate .. a que si ?**

**Edward.**

En eso tenia razón no me había dado cuenta hasta que lo menciono .. no creo que no podamos ademas seria como estar con un amigo .. yo veía películas con jacob así que no de vería ser muy diferente .. no ? .

**que sea uno muy grande y espero escojas una buena película =)**

**bella**

le pase la dirección del departamento y me dijo que vendría alas ocho. E ese momento eran las nueve de la mañana.

eran las 11 de la mañana .. no se como pero aveces siento que el tiempo esta contra de mi ya que cuando mas rápido quiero que pase la hora es cuando mas lento pasa..pero eso me daba tiempo para organizar un poco el living aunque no había mucho que hacer , pero yo no aguantaba la ansiedad ..ya quería verlo quería saber que pensaría el de mi.

Que inoportuno es las vacaciones que me había tomado en el trabajo cuando querías ocupar tu tiempo en algo y no sabias en que .. mejor voy a la floristería a ver en que puedo ayudar solo para distraerme un rato , termine de organizar un poco y fui a mi dormitorio me cambie de ropa me calce unos pantalones y una camisa azul que me parecía muy bonito me coloque mis zapatos y me encamine a la puerta para irme ... cuando estaba a punto de irme recibí una llamada al teléfono de la casa ... me de volví solo por curiosidad no muchas personas llamaban a casa tome el teléfono y conteste algo confundida.

- hola ? - dije frunciendo el ceño.

- bella ? Es tu padre – oh, ya era hora de tratar con ese problemita que estaba molestando mis días – como has estado ?.

- ah , hola papa muy bien y tu ? - no quería ser tan dura con el ,pues el solo quería el bien para mi solo que el no sabia que jacob no era la mejor opción

- bien hija me tienes un poco olvidado como te fue por florida ? - lo escuchaba algo ansioso, bueno de repente solo era yo , ya estaba volviéndome loca.

- bueno he estado un poco distraída – la verdad mucho bella ,, no seas tan modesta – y pues si quería hablar contigo solo que no he sacado un tiempo y entre las chicas y las clases que ya falta poco para que comiesen pues he querido tomármelo con calma.

- esta bien cariño bueno la verdad es que me dijo tu madre que querías hablar conmigo pero he esperado mucho y nada que te comunicas conmigo y pues .. la verdad estoy algo curioso hija que sera eso que quieres hablar conmigo que tu madre no quiso decírmelo – curioso era poco lo oía muy , pero muy curioso y papa no es así mayormente nunca le ha importado las cosas que yo halla hablado con el , el decía que yo era tan madura cuando hablaba con el que le daba miedo , a veces el sentía que yo era su padre y no al revés.

- oh , no te lo quiso decir ?- mama siempre tan considerada , pero hubiera preferido que se lo dijera no me gustaba reclamarles nada a mis padres porque casi nunca hablo con ellos y pues hacerlo para pelear me deprime un poco.

- no hija, por eso te llame que tienes cariño te falta algo por que si es así sabes que cuentas conmigo lo sabes verdad ? - esto iba hacer mas difícil de lo que yo pensaba.

- Si lo se papa ..no es eso .. es .. bueno quería platicar contigo sobre jacob – respire profundo no quería lastimarlo pero es que esto no podía continuar..

- ya quieres formalizar las cosas con el , porque sabes que no tengo ningún problema si quieres vienes este fin de semana y ...

- para papa ! - grite – por favor para – suplique, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- pasa algo cariño? - pregunto algo preocupado.

Tenia que calmarme pero no podía simplemente me deje llevar ..

- si papa si pasa algo..paso que estoy cansada de ti y de tu obsesión con jacob y no se como decírtelo pero lo haré – respire hondo , no me gustaba discutir con el – entre jacob y yo nunca hubo ...ni hay ...ni habrá NADA que no sea una bonita amistad – lo dije lentamente para que comprendiera.

- Oh - fue todo lo que obtuve de respuesta ...un OH.

Quedamos en silencio no quería interrumpirlo quería darle tiempo para que lo asimilara yo no quería hacerlo enojar pero con papa si no se habla firme pues .. no te toma en serio y yo quería que me escuchara .. porque esto me estaba enojando yo sabía perfectamente que el hablaba con jacob y le decía cosas que no iban a poder ser ciertas porque yo solo veo a jacob como un amigo como el hermano que nunca tuve.

- bella sigues ahí ? - al fin un signo de vida.

- si papa aquí estoy.

- bella yo ...- escuche que dio un gran respiro – lo sien..to de verdad no sabia que te molestara tanto la idea y lamento solo haber pensado en mi comodidad y no en la tuya – estaba haciendo el intento por lo menos – pues debe ser el hecho que siempre lo he querido como un hijo y también que siempre ha estado con nosotros me gustaba mucho la idea que estuvieras con alguien en quien yo confiara mucho y pues debe ser que es temor – temor ? Dijo temor – temor a lo desconocido hija , de no saber con quien te puedas topar – waoo - no quiero verte herida hija .pero..pues si de verdad no quieres nada con el ..pues intentare entenderte ... de verdad lo siento ..me per-perdonas ? .

- papa sabes que no podría molestarme contigo te quiero mucho y se que no lo hiciste por mal pero ..no quiero que se repita ok ? - no podara estar molesta con el después de menuda confesión , ahora pensándolo bien es como si me hubiera dicho que nunca iba a conseguir a alguien suficientemente bueno para mi o mejor dicho para el ? . congele ese pensamiento hablamos un poco mas y nos despedimos papa y yo no eramos de mucho hablar pero cuando lo hacíamos durábamos rato hablando cosas que ni al caso. Deje el teléfono y revise la hora ya eran las tres me pase horas hablando con papa y no me había dado cuenta que iba a salir a buscar distracción cuando ya la tuve con el .. y puedo decir que fue mucho mas satisfactoria.

Me pregunto donde estarán las chicas porque dudo que la fiesta empezara a las 11 he iba a durar todo el día y toda la noche eso era imposible. Tome mi celular y llame.

Sonaba sonaba y sonaba y nada que me contestaba alice decidí llamar al de rose la llame y enseguida me contesto

- hey bells que sucede? - estaba como vistiéndose? No lo puedo creer

- por el amor de Jesucristo dime que no están comprando ropa – regañe es que no podían vivir en eso .

- bueno la verdad no .. son unos bikinis que ya el que tenemos están desgastados eso lo sabes o no ? - bueno si era eso nada mas estaba bien .

Ok , te creo van ha tardar mucho ? Es que quiero hablar una cosa con ustedes ?- pregunte algo nerviosa no se que pensarían de mi después de lo que he aceptado hacer esta noche .

- no ya estamos pagando y vamos en camino que emment nos va a llevar – emment ?.

- bueno como no se quien es y no tengo mucho crédito mejor hablamos aquí te parece?.

Esta bien ahí nos vemos muak – colgué la llamada y me recoste , decidí cambiarme estos jeans ya comenzaban a molestarme y como ya no voy a salir pues es lo mejor , fui a mi guarda ropa me cambie y regrese a el dormitorio busque ese libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior y me recosté en la cama retome la pagina donde había quedado y seguí leyendo. Leí hasta que me quede dormida y me pare con un ruido de un libro cayéndose y pegando contra el piso. De golpe me pare y revise la hora eran las seis y treinta.

Me levante y fui al baño me lave la cara y salí del dormitorio , encontré a las chicas ya listas para partír.

- ya se van ? - me sorprendí que me fuera a quedar sola otra vez .. tengo que hablar con ellas primero no me gusta ocultarles nada.

- hola bella durmiente – me sonrieron – ya te sientes mejor ? Como dormiste toda la tarde – pregunto alice.

- si , si es que me puse a leer y me quede dormida – les sonreí para que vieran que estaba bien.

Les hice seña para que se sentaran – quiero hablar con ustedes sera que tienen un minuto antes de que se vallan.

- claro bells – se sentaron – dime que sucede?.

Tome aire y les sonreí- bueno se acuerdan que hoy iba a salir con edward pero .. pues ya saben porque no voy a ir no tengo que explicarlo – hice una mueca – bueno yo le escribí – continué algo nerviosa- y le dije la verdad.

- nos estas diciendo que le dijiste que tenias el periodo bella ? - se sorprendieron.

- bueno es que quería ... yo... - no sabia como decirles que no quería mentirle .. que quería que el me tomara confianza.

- tranquila bells – me tomaron de las manos ambas – solo nos sorprendiste – aclaro rosalie.

- esta bien, tienen razón no debí .. pero es que no quería ..mentirle – respire para tomar fuerzas y decirles lo que venia después de eso .. que es mucho peor – bueno por favor déjenme continuar.

- ok bells tienes razón te estamos interrumpiendo.

- ok .. bueno yo le explique y el me pidió ..el ...pues – no podía – el me pidió acompañarme – lo dijo lo mas rápido que pude.

- QUE , QUE?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- chicas tómenlo con calma ok solo somos dos amigos que vamos a ver una película .. solo eso - me encogí de hombros.

- bueno bella tienes razón .. puede ser que estamos exagerando pero – se miraron las caras – por favor cuídate no olvides que el – tiene – novia – lo dijeron lentamente.

Pero ellas tenían razón ahora no estaba tan segura si había sido una buena idea .. pero ya no lo podía arreglar ... solo faltaba una hora y veinte minutos para verlo.

- tranquilas chicas eso es imposible olvidarlo , bueno así salimos de dudas si es la tanya que vive en este edificio o .. otra – de verdad me gustaría creer que no es tanya la del piso de arriba porque si era asi .. pues ella era modelo y yo quedaría .. como una .. pues como una cucaracha frente de ella.

Ese pensamiento me bajo los ánimos pero igual no iba aparentar ser algo que no era si le caía bien pues seria por ser yo misma y no querer y ni mostrar ser lo que no soy.

- Ok bells aclarado lo de limitarte y tener cuidado pues nosotras nos vamos – se levantaron – y regresamos a las 12 :00 para que no te asustes si escuchas ruidos de dos borrachas – se rieron en voz alta.

- Tranquilas ya me acostumbre – tomaron sus carteras y me lanzaron besos al aire , besos que yo tome y guarde en mi bolsillo.

Me dirigí a mi dormitorio ya eran las siete y ya estaba ansiosa organice mi dormitorio y el de las chicas , no se porque lo hice pero si llegarían tarde por lo menos no quería que durmieran en el desorden una vez terminado todo me dirigí a mi dormitorio me desvestí y me dirigí a la ducha cuando iba a colocarme debajo del agua escuche que me llego un mensaje .. actué por impulso, salí del baño y fui corriendo a mi cama tome mi celular y lo abrí , era de edward.

**Hola bella .. estoy comprando los helados y me preguntaba que sabor comprarte, ilumina me que sabor te gustaría?**

**Edward.**

Que considerado de su parte ahora que lo volvía a mencionar, moría por un helado de chocolate.

**Yo te ayudo =) de chocolate por favor**

**bella.**

Me pregunto que película traerá.

**Misión cumplida**

**edward.**

Que gracioso. Mejor deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo bella.

Deje el celular en la cama y me fui a duchar abrí el agua caliente y me situé abajo dejando que el agua mojara todo mi cuerpo , no iba a lavar mi cabello pero estaba tan distraída y con un poco de dolor que no quería salir de la ducha , así que termine lavándome el cabello y el olor de mi shampoo de fresas era la medicina necesaria para mi cuerpo.

Termine de sacar todo el shampoo y el jabón de mi cuerpo y salí , me seque el cabello y fui al guardarropa y quede paralizada – que me coloco – no sabia que ponerme aunque ropa era lo que mas tenia las chicas se habían ocupado de eso.

Opte por poner una sudadera blanca y unos jeans no quise ponerme zapatos solo me puse mis pantuflas , era lo mas cómodo que pude elegir.

Ya eran las ocho en punto así que tome mi celular y me senté en el sillón encendí en televisor y me puse a ver un programa de comedia pasaron dos minutos y me llego un mensaje de jacob.

**Hey , bells que haces ?**

**Jacob**

me dio sed así que me levante para tomar un vaso de agua cuando me estaba bebiendo el agua alguien toco el timbre , bueno decir alguien en ser muy modesta porque era edward ... mi corazón latió a toda fuerza y me puse nerviosa me dirigí a la puerta con el vaso de agua y el celular en la mano, tome aire y abrí la puerta.

El era mas bello de lo que recordaba no pude mirarlo a los ojos pensé en mirarlo de abajo arriba para poder acostumbrarme a su belleza : llevaba unos zapatos beige, pantalones color caqui y un suéter beige que hacia juego con sus zapatos. Cuando termine de verlo me di cuenta que el también me estaba viendo eso hizo que me avergonzara y un rubor subió hasta mis mejillas.

- hola ? - me interrumpió mientras veía sus ojos claros que me hipnotizaban.


	4. que inoportuno

**CAP.4 **

**CONOCIENDO EL AMOR**

- hola disculpa – dije mientras abría mas la puerta – puedes pasar.

- gracias – me sonrió – no debiste haberme sonreído , ahora estoy hiperventilando- sacudí mi cabeza varias veces para volver a la realidad.

- debo disculparme contigo – me miro a los ojos – pues veo que no eres ninguna mocosa- me miro de arriba abajo. Me sonroje.

- no hay problema – agache la mirada – digamos que fue una actitud un poco inmadura de mi parte- que te pasa bella , ahora se va a reír de ti.

- no , me agrado si no lo hubieras hecho .. pues no te hubiera conocido – me sonrió , y so me tranquilizo un poco – bueno lo prometido es deuda así que , aquí tienes – me extendió una bolsa – ábrela , por favor.

Pero no podía tenia las manos ocupadas así que coloque mi celular encima de la mesa y tome la bolsa.

- umm.. creo que mejor te bebes el agua- me apunto el vaso de agua que todavía tenia en las manos y no me había dado cuenta – digo para que puedas abrirla con mas comodidad - se encogió de hombros.

- ah? , si tienes razón - me bebí el agua y lo coloque en la cocina luego volví y abrí la bolsa , dentro de ella habían dos helados de un kilo cada uno – gracias ! Pero creo que es mucho helado no te parece – lo mire a los ojos para encontrare con una sonrisa.

- supongo .. pero tu situación – me señalo - no te va a durar solo hoy – que lindo era pensó en todos los días.

- oh , gracias .. supongo – le señale el sillón – siéntate si gustas.

Fui al refrigerador y guarde los helados – y ahora , que vas hablar con el ? - tome aire y volví al living.

Lo encontré sacando unas películas de una bolsa que tenia en las manos , verlo era como colirio para mis ojos , era tan bello parecía un dios griego en mi sillón viejo.

Fui a su lado y le tendí mi mano – me parece que hay que empezar del modo correcto así que – me encogí de hombros – mucho gusto bella.

Tomo mi mano y era como dar un corriente a todo mi cuerpo –edward– me sonrió.

- no sabia que películas prefieres así que traje de todo de ficción , romance, comedia , terror – me las fue enseñando , yo las fui tomando sin prestar atención , porque el me estaba deslumbrando.

- no te apetece hablar antes de ver una película -me pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

- claro , que quieres saber ? - me acomode en el sillón pero un poco alejada de el porque su olor me invitaba a abrazarlo y eso seria muy extraño tomando en cuenta que no nos conocemos.

- bueno... vives sola ? - pregunto echando una vista a todo el departamento – porque es un poco grande para una sola persona.

- no, no vivo sola - sonreí – vivo con mis mejores amigas . Somos como hermanas.

- oh , supongo que eso es mejor que vivir sola - me guiño el ojo – y las podre conocer ?

Me parece que es demasiado apresurado , tengo que pensar ... primero tengo que ver si me va a caer bien y si es buena persona ...

- veremos - dije sonriendo - por ahora te puedo decir que se llaman rosalie y alice.

- eres hija única – estaba muy curioso.

- si , soy solo yo – mira hacia la ventana - y tu ? - pregunte distraída no quería que viera la curiosidad que sentía .

- no , tengo un hermano y un amigo que es como un hermano para mi - me sonrió – no somas tan diferentes- me guiño el ojo.

Me ponía nerviosa pero no podía demostrarlo.

- que bien ! Como se llaman ?.

- mi hermano jasper y mi amigo emment – QUE QUE? ,nah no podían ser los mismo que yo conocía quede sorprendida el me miro – pasa algo ? - me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- no , disculpa es que conozco a dos chicos que se llaman así o mejor dicho no los conozco sino mis amigas – me encogí de hombros.

- ah , supongo que no son los únicos con esos nombres – le resto importancia – y .. um.. tienes novio bella?.

No se porque pero eso me recordó que no le había respondido a jacob tome mi celular y vi que tenia otro mensaje no leído , fruncí el ceño , no quería responderle aunque pero si no lo hacia llamaría.

- supongo que eso responde mi pregunta – se voltio hacia las películas que tenia en las manos.

- no ! No tengo es solo que recordé que me habían escrito y no he respondido , lo siento - se voltio y me sonrió- bueno no puedo hacerte la misma pregunta , pues ya se que la tienes – baje la mirada , juro que lo oí reírse pero no quise comprobarlo , simplemente respondí rápidamente a jacob

**hola jacob , estoy en mi casa pero estoy un poco ocupada hablamos mañana ok ? Buenas noches**

**bella**

- bueno si la tengo , pero te repito no es nada – se encogió de hombros – y por cierto vive aquí.

DIOS así que si era tanya ..tanya la del piso de arriba.

Quede perpleja no sabia que decir y creo que se dio cuenta y se acerco y tomo mis manos – enserio no es nada solo son apariencias...

- apariencia?... – pregunte

- digamos que ella necesita a alguien que aumente sus ingresos y – se señalo - soy el mejor candidato que ha conocido.

- tu no la quieres ? - eso si que era extraño si ella era bellísima.

- no .. solo que no quiero perjudicarla ella tiene su novio o mejor dicho amante .. que supongo es de quien esta enamorada.

- pero como puedes no gustarle – que acabas de decir Isabella Marie swan estas loca! - digo...

a ver como lo arreglas ahora.

- no ... te entiendo es que mírame soy perfecto - alce una ceja .

- que creído - bufe

- no lo dije en broma – sonrió – supongo que su carrera es mas importante.

- osea que no le molesta que estés aquí ?– pregunte algo sorprendida.

- no – se encojio de hombros – yo se lo dije , veras en cuanto me distes la dirección me di cuenta como veras ...es obvio y se lo dije porque igual se iba a enterar por mas que sea viven en el mismo edificio- lo dijo como si fuera obvio.. y bueno en realidad tenia razón.

- supongo que tienes razón – en ese momento me dio un dolor que no pude soportar y dirigí mi mano a la parte baja de mi estomago – lo siento – dije mientras me colocaba en pie – voy a buscar algo – y me dirigí a mi dormitorio , tome unas pastillas la ultima que quedaba tendria que comprar mañana me dirigí a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua , me bebí la pastilla.

Cuando estaba lavando el vaso se acerco edward y me toco el hombro asustándome – lo siento no quería asustarte estas bien ?.

- si gracias por preguntar – le sonreí yo estaba pegada al lavamanos y el estaba a escasos centímetros de mi , se fue acercando cada vez mas y cuando pude darme cuenta que me iba a besar me hice a un lado – lo siento es que es demasiado .. pronto

pronto bella ? Si tu querías ...pero las chicas tenían razón tenia que ir despacio

- lo siento no quería incomodarte - se separo de mi con las manos en alto , eso me hizo reír – tienes una bonita sonrisa bella.

- gracias .. ahora quieres elegir la película – señale hacia el televisor.

- claro después de ti – me dejo pasar y luego me siguió- cuales son las que te gustan mas?.

- las de comedia – dije sin pensar – pero podemos ver la que gustes.

- no esta vez elijes tu ..para a la próxima me toca a mi - sonrió muy seguro de que iba a ver una próxima vez y esa suposición me gusto mucho hasta me ilusiono eso quería decir que le había caído bien y eso era un gran alivio.

- esta bien – coincidí sonriéndole – pon esta le di la primera que vi – veamos que tan buena es.

- todo lo que yo elijo es bueno – me guiño el ojo.

Eso era una distinción importante..

nos sentamos uno al lado del otro y recordé los helados cuando iba a ponerme en pie el me detuvo y se levanto – yo lo busco.

Bueno eso si que era inesperado es como si me hubiera leído la mente, volvió con el helado y dos cucharillas.

- aquí tienes preciosa – me sonrió yo lo tome y le sonreí.

- gracias.

La película empezó y nos concentramos en ella mientras comíamos helado resulto ser muy chistosa y el se reía a todo pulmón y me descubrí riéndome igual de alto que el , me sentía muy cómoda a su lado comimos todo el helado eso si que era increíble.

- me parece que había un pajarito que había dicho que era mucho helado – se burlo – aunque yo también coopere – sonrió.

- supongo que es la película que me distrajo- me excuse – pero sigamos viéndola que ya se esta acabando.

Seguimos viendo la película y sonó un celular me sorprendió saber que era el mio lo tome y conteste.

- hola ? - se oía música a todo volumen era rose .

- hola bella te llamo para que sepas que vamos a regresar mañana es que la fiesta esta muy buena y queremos compartir con los chicos.

- esta bien rose pero cuidado con la bebida por favor – me sorprendió sentir una mano jugando con un mechón de mi cabello – y cuida de alice ok ?

Si bells hasta mañana muak – se despidió

me gire hacia edward y me sonrió - todo bien ?

- si solo eran mis amigas avisándome que no van a regresar si no hasta mañana lo que pasa es que están en una fiesta

- que curioso mi hermano y emment también – me sonrió.

Seguimos viendo la película hasta que se acabo. Eran las diez temprano para mi pero no sabia si para el .descubrí que no cuando me dijo

- es temprano te apetece ver otra película – se encojio de hombros.

- claro – coloco una de detectives y nos sentamos , esa película era muy mala pero no quise decir nada el se veía muy concentrado. Estaba cansada pero no quería estar sola.

A la hora ya me había dormido estaba soñando algo muy bonito solo que no se porque razón todo desapareció cuando sentí que me estaban alzando en vilo. Me desperté cuando edward me dejo en mi cama sentí que beso mi frente y cerro la puerta quería despedirme de el pero estaba muy cansada y no pude decir nada.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el sol radiante dándome en la cara , no quería levantarme para cerrar las cortinas pero me molestada coloque una almohada encima de mi cara pero sentía que seguí dándome el sol en la cara me sobresalte cuando escuche a alguien cerrando las cortinas y quite la almohada de mi cara que de mas sorprendida cuando vi que era ...el .

- edward ? No te fuiste por que ? - estaba sorprendida no quería decir que no me agradaba pues me gustaba mucho su presencia.

- buenos días bella durmiente ...es que bueno – se rasco la cabeza suavemente – no quería dejarte sola- explico algo avergonzado

- ohh – estaba sorprendida me senté en la cama y lo observe.

- si te molesta puedo irme – se encojio de hombros viendo que yo no podía decir nada.

- no ! No es eso es que me sorprendiste pero me agrada gracias – le agradecí no muchos se quedaban conmigo solo para no dejarme sola – las chicas ya llegaron? .

Lo mire y es como si le hubiera recordado algo muy gracioso - si y te va a sorprender con quien vinieron tus amigas – sonrió de oreja a oreja - pues con jasper y emment.

- que que ? - puse los ojos en blanco .. eso si que era una sorpresa las matare... como se les ocurre – estas queriendo decir que ellas salieron con tu hermano y tu amigo osea que el jasper de alice es tu hermano y el emment de rose el que conoció en intente es tu amigo ?- no lo podía creer el mundo si que era pequeño.

- si estoy tan sorprendido como tu lo que no me sorprende es que emment no aya dejado de usar esas paginas para buscar pareja – sonrió.

- quieres desayunar ? - Pregunto poniéndose en pie en ese momento me di cuenta que llevaba otra ropa .

- a que hora fuiste a tu casa ? - es raro como hablaba con el como si lo conociera de toda la vida , me sentía muy cómoda .

- hace media hora fui a ducharme y a buscar algo para desayunar – me sonrió – eres muy observadora

- es algo evidente – le reste importancia me puse de pie y esa fue la peor idea que pude a ver tenido porque me dio un dolor enorme en la parte baja de mi estomago sentí que me sentó inmediatamente ... me sorprendí por su acercamiento.

- creo que no deberías levantarte -busco algo en unas bolsas y me extendió una pastilla – toma voy a buscarte un vaso de agua.

Salio de la habitación y regreso antes de que yo pudiera procesar lo que había visto .. el trajo una pastilla para mi ! eso era muy tierno y observador ya que me había bebido la ultima ayer.

- toma .. me di cuenta ayer en la noche que ya no tenias – se encojio de hombros - es que estuviste muy inquieta anoche.

Me observo dormir , dios dime que no hable en sueños eso siempre me ocurría cuando estaba muy cansada.

- no de verías tomarte tantas molestias – me sonroje – digo .. no vas a trabajar.

- tranquila bella – se acerco – de verdad quiero estar contigo.

El era perfecto no podía creer que tenia un ser tan perfecto en mi habitación y ...yo también quería estar con el , ya me veía presenta dolo oficialmente a mis padres claro que cuando pensé en eso me vi interrumpida por su toque encima de mi mano.

- ¿seria un cretino si te digo... – dudo.

- dime – lo motive.

- te parece si te lo muestro es que no soy bueno con las palabras – se encogió de hombros.

Eso me dio curiosidad que quería decirme que no podía .. y si podía mostrármelo – claro!.

Se acerco ami lentamente puso sus manos al rededor de mi rostro y me susurro muy cerca de mis labio – no te alejes.

Y me beso ese fue el primer beso que me dio edward y fue tan dulce , tan mágico, tan perfecto como todo el ... sin pensarlo me acerque mas a el y se lo de volví mientras enroscaba mis manos en su cabello

y el acariciaba mi cabello y mis mejillas ese beso era la medicina que necesitaba ,cuando se iba alejar de mi fue mi turno de protestar – no te alejes aun.

Y siguió besándome ... no quería separarme de el era perfectamente cómoda entre sus brazos y sus labios ..podría vivir besándolo y no sentir necesidad de moverme o cambiar de posición era el lugar mas bello que conocía ...ese en el que sabes que todo estaba bien y todo es correcto y recordé a la niña que vi en la playa cuando estaba en florida y ahora sentía la misma felicidad que ella transmitía esa que todos deseamos... yo .. yo quería a edward ... me gustaba.

Se alejo de mi lentamente como para comprobar que yo no iba a protestar eso me dio mucha risa el me miro a los ojos pegando su frente de la mía y me susurro.

- esa es la sonrisa mas bella que he escuchado en mi vida -me sonrió y beso mi frente – ahora sabes lo que quería decirte y no podía o mejor dicho no sabia como decírtelo sin asustarte porque apenas nos conocemos.

- pues encontraste una forma mas satisfactoria – le sonreír- te felicito.

- a mi también me gusto que me ayas dicho que también te gusto – me guiño el ojo.

- pero yo no te dije eso – alce una ceja.

- no, pero me lo demostraste – acaricio mi rostro y me dio un beso casto en los labios , me sonroje.

- supongo que no lo sabia – bromee.

- me gustas mucho , es algo ...– estaba buscando la palabra correcta y no parecía encontrarla.

- inexplicable – lo ayude me sonrió y asintió.

Se acerco y me abrazo.. fue tierno permanecimos varios minutos así hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta me sobresalte y el me sorprendió – pasa algo bella no quieres que te vean conmigo ?.

- no es eso .. solo me asuste – le sonreí y me levante ...el me detuvo.

- estas segura que ya puedes pararte? - estaba preocupado.

- si – acaricie su cabello – ya me curaste – le guiñe el ojo.

Nos levantamos y abrimos la puerta me tope con dos chicos uno era fuerte , tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas y de pelo rizado oscuro ... el otro mas alto y mas delgado, era musculoso pero no como el primero y tenia el cabello color miel se parecía un poco a edward.

- buenos días picarones – dijo el corpulento sonriéndonos.

- hola emment – dijo edward saludándolo – no es lo que estas pensando así que quita esa cara.

Su cara estaba sonriente como si nos hubiera agarrado con las manos en la masa y no pude evitar reírme porque yo tenia el periodo ambos me miraron sorprendidos y eso solo me dio mas gracia.

- que te parce tan gracioso bella - pregunto edward mirándome.

- no nada – salí de la habitación y los dos me detuvieron .

- por favor tomate lo con calma las chicas no estaban bien y pues no pudimos evitarlo- no entendí lo que quería decirme así que el me soltó y pude seguir cuando, salí del dormitorio casi me da un ataque cardíaco.

- que paso aquí ! - todo el piso estaba llenos de cervezas .. había vomitado en el piso también el sillón la mesa el piso la cocina todo estaba sucio .. no pude decir nada me dio vergüenza porque edward estaba aquí y esto estaba un desastre lo primero que hice fue buscar una bolsa para empezar a recoger las botellas.

- que haces bella – pregunto edward.

- pues voy a limpiar este desastre – lo dije como si fuera obvio pero el me detuvo .

- tu no vas a limpiar esto bella – frunció el ceño – eso déjaselos a ellos tu y yo vamos a ir a desayunar mientras ellos limpian. Así que ve a cambiarte.

- primero ellas no saben limpiar - me molesto su tono autoritario como si mandara en mi y eso no era así – y segundo no voy a ir a ningún lado porque aquí puedo desayunar bien.

Su cara se torno dura estaba molesto pero a la vez dolido .. tomo aire y suavizo su semblante – complace me por favor -me sonrió no sin cierto esfuerzo – si?

No quería discutir con el porque apenas estábamos conociéndonos y no quería arruinarlo así que asentí pero antes de irme me de volví y dije – acepto pero ...me voy a duchar primero – sonrió y yo le sonreí.

Fui a mi dormitorio cerré la puerta con seguro y me desvestí me dirigí al baño y abrí el agua caliente tome una pequeña ducha y salí , fue al guardarropa me coloque mis bragas y elegí unos shorts y una camisa color azul me coloque mis converse tome mi celular las llaves , mi billetera y salí de la habitación no sin antes organizar la cama.

- lista – le dije el estaba hablando con emment y se voltio en el momento que me escucho me miro de arriba abajo y me sonrió- pasa algo? – pregunte.

- si , lo siento es que estas hermosa – me guiño el ojo – te presento a emment – señalo al corpulento levantador de pesas – y jasper – señalo al rubio – chicos ellas es mi mocosa bella .

Eso me dio risa porque me hizo recordar el mensaje y ahora parecía muy irreal ahora que lo conocía.

Emment se acerco y me abrazo como si me conociera de toda la vida eso me sorprendió pero me agrado porque quería decir que le había caído bien y me aceptaba jasper se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla – disculpa a emment el es así – se disculpo mientras me sonreía.

- no hay problema – le sonreí – pero contigo me gustaría hablar – lo señale – claro luego.

Yo quería hablar con el porque el era jasper ! El romántico del avión y eso quería decir que tenia novia el era el motivo de que alice llorara tanto dos años atrás pero el lucia sorprendido como si no entendiera.

Claro ! - asintió – creo saber de que trata – dijo alzando una ceja – así que quiero decirte que todo tiene una explicación.

Asentí y no quise darle mucho crédito me despedí de ellos y salimos del departamento esperamos el elevador, cuando llego entramos y las puertas se cerraron , apenas cerraron edward se acerco ami y me pego contra la pared y me beso , ese beso fue diferente fue cargado de pasión de deseo , yo tome sus cabellos acariciándolo mientras el agarraba mis caderas. Después cuando las puertas iban abrir me soltó inmediatamente.

- te lastime ? - pregunto preocupado – lo siento es que moría de ganas estas muy bonita.

- no me lastimaste -le sonreí mientras me acercaba a el para salir del elevador – me gusto – le guiñe el ojo.

Tomo mi mano como si fuéramos parejas de hace años y me dirigió hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba su carro y eso despertó una curiosidad porque no sabia cual era.

- cual es ? - pregunte mirando para los lados mientras seguíamos caminando – ese de allá – señalo un volvo plateado .. woo menos no esperaba con todo el dinero que debería tener.

Llegamos a el y el me abrió la puerta de copiloto – gracias – le sonreí.

Cerro la puerta y entro al auto lo encendió y arranco – donde prefieres desayunar bella ?.

Bueno yo no era muy exigente la verdad eso no me importaba yo lo que estaba era admirando su belleza y caballerosidad pero si había una cafetería que me gustaba mucho que era toast bakerly cafe .. pero iba a dejar que el eligiera.

- sorpréndeme – le guiñe el ojo.

- esta bien – me sonrió nos dirigimos por unas calle muy familiares para mi y no se por que no me sorprendió cuando tomo mi mano .. me encantaba edward era el sueño de toda chica.

Cuando le dije que me sorprendiera era algo coqueto pero de verdad me había sorprendido porque me llevo a toast bakerly cafe quede petrificada

- esa cara quiere decir que te sorprendí ? - dijo sonriendo.

- eres bueno – lo mire – es mi cafetería preferida – eso si que le sorprendió.

- enserio por que también es la mía – acaricio mi mejilla – somos tan iguales.

Bajamos del vehículo y nos dirigimos a la entrada el tomo mi mano y entramo juntos como una pareja de enamorados. Nos dirigimos a una mesa y nos sentamos uno frente al otro vino una chica y nos atendió.

- que te apetece – me pregunto edward.

- café con leche y unas tostada por favor – la chica anoto el pedido mio y pregunto a edward. Quien pidió lo mismo.

- que te gusta hacer bella aparte de leer y ver películas ? - pregunto mientras esperábamos la comida.

- umm .. - no muchas cosas la verdad no era buena para nada mas – y a ti ?.

- me gusta viajar .. me gusta mucho conocer otros lugares – me sonrió – a ti no?.

- si me gustaría pero no lo hago porque no gasto en esas cosas cuando viajo solo lo hago a florida y a forks a visitar a mis padres.

- tus padres son divorciados ? - le sorprendió – disculpa si te molesta la pregunta solo me sorprendió.

- no esta bien .. siempre ha sido así se separaron cuando aun era muy pequeña así que no me los imagino juntos – le sonreí – y los tuyos?

- bueno siguen felizmente casados están muy enamorados – sonrió – a que se dedican tus padres ?

- mi madre le gusta mucho el arte tiene una pequeña galería y mi papa es policía-.. y los tuyos ?

- bueno tendré que tener cuidado con tu padre – me guiño el ojo , me ruborice – mi padre es medico y mi madre es chef.

-que bien – me sorprendió que su mama fuera chef – como se llaman ?

- mi padre carlies y mi madre esme – la chica regreso con nuestro pedido los puso en la mesa y se retiro deseándonos buen provecho- y por cierto no se tu nombre completo .

- Ni yo el tuyo – le sonreí , en ese momento el nombre de su madre se me hizo conocido yo veía mucho el canal de artes culinarias y había una que me gustaba mucho era .. como era? Ah si , esme cullen – un momento tu mama es esme cullen ?..

- si la conoces ? - se sorprendió – y no me cambies la conversación.

Edward era un cullen ? La familia millonaria de Los Angeles eso era demasiado el era un sueño inalcanzable de todas las chicas, como no me di cuenta antes es que es tan evidente ahora que lo veo bien ... el era un CULLEN y que hacia conmigo yo no era millonaria , ni modelo , periodista ni nada importante .. ahora me sentía mal .

- estas bien bella – tomo mi mano – te vez pálida.

- discúlpame – me pare – tengo que irme.

No quise quedarme el era demasiado para mi era algo que no podía ser posible .. así quisiéramos una relación eso era imposible, salí de la cafetería y me encamine a tomar un taxi pero alguien me sostuvo del brazo muy fuertemente .. me asuste y me gire y me di cuenta que era edward. El me miro y seco una lagrima que tenia en la mejilla en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

- por que lloras bella porque me dejaste así que hice que te molesto tanto – no pude decirle que el era demasiado para mi que yo era insignificante.. no era nada y el era un sueño ... el me abrazo y me sostuvo fuertemente .. yo seguí llorando ..solo eso llorar porque no podía creer que el único chico que me gustaba que yo quería iba ser solo un sueño, que tuve una equivocación porque el se iba a dar cuenta que yo no era suficiente para el ...

- bella si no me dices que tienes juro que vas a matar me de la angustia – el estaba preocupado se escuchaba desilusionado y eso era lo que debería sentir de mi des-ilusión porque nunca iba ser suficiente para el.

- edward yo – solloce – lo siento no quiero ... ilusionarme contigo se que no soy suficiente y te entenderé si quieres irte y no hablarme mas .. como no pude darme cuenta antes y tu – lo señale – cuando pensabas decírmelo cuando te amara ya ! - no podía dejar de llorar y no lo entendía porque tenia pocos días que lo conocía que el para mi era un desconocido pero yo no lo veía así .. yo lo veía como una ilusión como algo perfecto en mi vida algo correcto pensé que eso iba a durar.

- bella pero yo quiero que te ilusiones conmigo - frunció el ceño – por favor deja de llorar mejor vamos – me apoyo en sus brazos.

- no quiero edward es que no lo entiendes ... para que alargarlo si te vas a ir .. quiero que sea ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde – cuando me iba a soltar de el me tomo en vilo y me llevo a su auto me sentó y cerro la puerta.

- no entiendo nada de lo que dices – me miro a los ojos y yo no podía ver bien veía nubloso por las lagrimas me las iba a secar y el lo hizo por mi – yo .. bella ..- y me beso , me beso como si el mundo se fuera acabar hoy como si fuera una .. despedida .. y eso era una despedida un hola seguido de un adiós y tu eras una estúpida una tonta que no se dio cuenta, pensaste que un hombre tan perfecto llegaría a tu departamento y se quedaría contigo solo porque te beso..lo bese igual quería que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo ...sentí odio , por mi por a ver creído cosas que no podían ser , sentí angustia, dolor, y sentí ... amor ? - pero eso era imposible. No podía eso no ocurría así. Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos.

- bella dime que no pensaste que te iba a dejar – frunció el ceño.

No ?

- no? - pregunte sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando.

- no ! Eso no va a pasar – me sentó encima de sus piernas – bella se que es imposible porque literalmente te conocí ayer pero siento .. siento – dudo – que te conozco de siempre me siento a gusto contigo y quiero ...yo .. estar contigo bella – me miro a los ojos yo agache la mirada – por favor mírame a los ojos por que quiero que me creas – alce la mirada y me sonrió – se que no me conociste de la mejor manera pero quiero cambiar y quiero que tu me ayudes a cambiar si quieres ... viajamos .. no se te llevo a conocer a mis padres lo que tu quieras – se encogió de hombros

No sabia que decir no podía creer que el estuviera proponiéndome eso un cullen ? Respire hondo.

- yo no quiero nada de eso edward- intente aclarar la voz – yo solo quiero que no te vallas de mi lado yo ... también quiero estar contigo y se que puede sonar extraño.

- para mi no es extraño siento lo mismo- me interrumpió

- pero es que yo pensaba que te ibas a ir que yo no era suficiente para ti – continué- pensé que no te volvería a ver y sentí rencor porque aunque no lo creas yo no quiero perderte ...

- eso no va a pasar bella – me abrazo y beso mi cabello – no te voy a dejar – me hizo girar hacia el y mirarlo de frente – allá adentro en la cafetería pensé ... que te habías ido por mi apellido porque se que no hablan bien de los cullen que somos mujeriegos que no somos buenas personas y que somos mala influencia temí que te alejaras de mi ... que te hubiera molestado que no te lo hubiera dicho .. y créeme que si te lo iba a decir pero quería que confiaras mas en mi .

Lo abrace y lo bese sin pensar se que era una acción irracional y podía sonar estúpido y se vería aun mas estúpido pero así lo sentí así me exprese y ni yo lo entendía... recordé que debía regresar al departamento las chicas estaban allá con todo ese desorden .

- tengo que regresar – me aleje de el y lo mire a los ojos – lo siento no debí actuar así pensaras que soy una loca y de verdad lo siento – fui sincera con el .

- me encanta tu sinceridad – me sonrió – me encantas toda tu ... y no tienes que disculparte de nada .. por que no tengo nada que disculparte .

Salí del auto y me senté en el copiloto ya que estábamos en la parte de atrás el entro y encendió el carro y me di cuenta que traía una bolsa de toast bakerly cafe .

- no te llenaste – pregunte – es que interrumpí tu desayuno cierto?.

- no, yo si comí pero – me miro – tu no así que lo traje .

- gracias - no me había dado cuenta pero es verdad yo no había tocado mi plato.

Llegamos al edificio el se estaciono y pensé que no iba a bajar hasta que apago el auto.

- no te vas ? - pregunte.

- claro que no , hoy voy a pasar el día contigo – pero si hoy era lunes – me tome el día libre .. no creo tener problemas con mi jefe – me guiño el ojo .. claro si el era el dueño – pero si tu tienes planes ..

- no, todavía estoy de permiso – le sonreí.

El bajo y abrió la puerta para mi – gracias .

Bajamos, me tomo de la mano yo lo mire y el me sonrió, subimos rápido tome las llaves y abrí la puerta al entrar me encontré con las chicas sentadas en la mesa charlando con emment y jasper y todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada .. todo estaba limpio y organizado supongo que volvieron a llamar a la señora cope. No quise hablar de eso pues no me gustaba discutir con las chicas .

- bella ! - las chica se levantaron apenas me vieron y me abrazaron – te extrañamos.

- que cursi – escuche que decía emment esa voz era difícil no recordarla.

- hola chicas yo también las extrañe – les de volví el abrazo.

- supongo que estas son tus amigas-hermanas que mencionaste – dijo edward acercándose a mi y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Me puse nerviosa, las chicas me miraron y alzaron las cejas como preguntándome quien es el ? O porque te esta tocando ? Yo les sonreí a modo de que todo estaba bien y me hice a un lado para presentárselas.

- si ellas son mis mejores amigas rosalie – dije señalando a rose – y alice.

- dime rose – dijo rosalie extendiendo su mano.

- edward – sonrió y tomo su mano.

- y ami al – alice siempre era mas entusiasmada le dio un beso en la mejilla al cual el respondió sorprendido.

- un placer conocerlas chicas – dijo edward sonriéndoles.

- bueno ya que nos conocemos todos .. - dijo emment – porque no salimos juntos.

- pero si acabas de salir de una – dije sorprendida.

- lo primero que tienes que saber de emment- dijo edward mirándome a los ojos – es que nunca hay fiestas suficientes.

Todos se rieron – supongo que soy adicto pero lo admito con mucho orgullo – dijo emment.

- yo te acompaño a todas las que quieras bebe- dijo rose acercándose a el y sentado se en sus piernas. Eso si que era incomodo.

- nos disculpan chicos pero jasper y yo queremos hablar con bella – se disculpo alice mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba a su habitación, mas atrás nos seguía jasper entro y cerro la puerta detrás de el – bella creo que te debemos una explicación.

- la verdad all tu no me debes nada yo no soy tu madre – me encogí- pero si me da curiosidad y le dije a jasper que quería hablar con el porque no quiero que salgas lastimada alice .. tu y yo sabes perfectamente por lo que pasaste - yo quería ser sincera con ellos pero no quería presionarlos alice sabia lo que hacia pero no quería verla sufrir.

- creo que es mi turno de hablar – la interrumpió jasper cuando ella iba a responderme- bella quieres tomar asiento – dijo mientras señalaba la cama , asentí y me senté – yo quiero que sepas que mi intención no es lastimar a alice – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- la verdad bella nunca la fue , cuando nos conocimos en el avión fue el momento mas maravilloso del mundo para mi sentí que todo era correcto pero al llegar aquí – dijo mientras se refería a cuando aterrizo el avión – me di cuenta que no era así yo venia a buscar a mi novia arreglar las cosas con ella... veras teníamos muchos problemas porque yo venia solo cuando mi trabajo me lo permitía y quería que eso cambiara... decidí mudarme y .. te conocí – dijo mientras se volteaba a ver a alice – y vi que si era correcto a ver decidido venir a vivir aquí pero no por jane si no por que conocí a la mujer mas maravillosa de todas.

- un momento jasper – lo interrumpí - me estas diciendo que te enamoraste de al?

- si bella – me miro a los ojos y vi verdad vi que era sincero conmigo.

- y porque no le distes de maldito numero – dije alterada – es que hubieras evitado tantas lagrimas .

- cálmate bella – me regaño alice- espera a que termine de hablar que esta interesante.

Jasper le sonrió – puede que tengas rozan bella , pero hubiera causado muchas mas .. tenia novia bella y no podía darle mi numero simplemente porque no estaría bien darle ilusiones .. yo venia arreglar un problema no a causar otro – ya va ! Había dicho tenia ? - intente arreglar las cosas pero todo empeoro , hasta que la semana pasada descubrí que jane me estaba engañando con uno de los bailarines de su clase.

- woo - eso si que era sorpresivo – bueno el caso es que eso no e importa – ah no ? - porque en estos dos años yo nunca deje de pensar en alice yo siempre supe que ella estudiaba con jane y porque ella una vez la menciono – bueno seguro no era nada bueno – el hecho es que intente que ella nunca me hubiera porque no quería hacerle daño porque yo se que así fue – la tomo de las manos y la miro a los ojos – por eso quiero pedirte perdón .. fui un cretino que no quiso aceptar que se había enamorado de la duendecilla del avión – se rieron - me perdonas mi reina ?.

- claro que si mi romántico – se besaron y abrazaron.

- alice quieres ser mi novia – pregunto jasper.

- claro que si ! - se besaron otra vez.

Esa había sido la reconciliación mas bonita que había visto en toda mi vida bueno la única , salimos del cuarto , ellos salieron tomados de las manos y yo un poco avergonzada por lo que presencie.

Encontramos a rosalie y emment muy cariñosos viendo la tele pero edward no estaba.

- y edward – pregunte.

Rose y emment me señalaron mi habitación.

Me dirigí ami habitación y encontré a edward durmiendo a un lado de mi cama , se veía tan bello , me acerque lentamente.

- BOO ! - grito mientras se reía por el susto que había llevado.

Del susto me caí – ay ! - me queje mientras sentía que me levantaba.

- te lastimaste ? Lo siento preciosa .

- estoy bien – lo señale – pero tu eres un malvado creí que dormías !.

sonrió – los siento quería asustarte- me alzo y me coloco en la cama – te molestaste?

No pude aguantar la ganas de reírme porque se veía muy preocupado – noo! pero no puedo fingir tanto tiempo – me reí a todo pulmón

- Arg me las vas a pagar – me hizo cosquillas por todos lados .

- ya edward por favor no puedo mas – le pedí mientras secaba una de mis lagrimas a causa de las risas.

- supongo que ya me vengue – me beso en los labios muy delicadamente y con ternura me abrazo y me recostó en la cama mientras acariciaba mis caderas.

- edward – bufe , alguien de los dos debería regresar a la realidad , y la realidad era que tenia el periodo. Una realidad muy triste en verdad.

- si ya lo se – reclamo a regaña dientes – lo siento.

Nos sentamos y me tomo las manos – que quería jasper ? .

- pero que chismoso ! - me reí nunca pensé que fuera curioso.

- bueno es que tardaste – se encogío de hombros- te extrañe ..mucho -me abrazo

me ruborice – bueno en realidad simplemente presencie una bonita petición de noviazgo.

- ah ok – se levanto – y no quieres que ellos presencien la nuestra ?.

- edward yo ... - me encantaba la idea pero era demasiado apresurado y yo quería tomármelo con calma – note parece que es demasiado apresurado? No quiero ... presionarte edward mejor .. conozca monos mas si ?.

- si así lo prefieres lo acepto – me sonrió – ahora te apetece hacer algo.

Bueno la verdad estaba cansada sentía que no había dormido nada y tenia ganas de recostarme – bueno edward la verdad quiero recostare .

- bueno entonces acostémonos un rato .. yo te acompaño, pero antes – tomo la bolsa donde estaba mi desayuno – come.

Comí y nos acostamos me sorprendió que se acostara conmigo y mas me sorprendió lo rápido que estábamos yendo .. porque por dios acabamos de conocernos y ya estamos acostados juntos ! .. pero me agradaba.

- ven para acá – me señalo su brazo – recuéstate de mi .

Me acerque a el y cerré mis ojos cuando sentí que estaba acariciando mi espalda... por fin sentia que todo estaba bien y que todo era correcto me deje llevar por sus caricias ... Me dormí a los quince minutos...


	5. conociendo el amor

CAP.5

**PRIMER DISCUSIÓN .**

estaba sentada en la biblioteca en la sección de español , cuanto me gustaría poder viajar para poder practicar mi español seria extraordinario encontré un libro donde salían distintos lugares históricos de Venezuela todo era muy antiguo y con un paisaje extraordinario encontré una imágenes que llamaron mi atención eran de México .. que bonito era México como me gustaría conocerla quizás si tuviera el dinero necesaria iría estaba muy concentrada viendo las imágenes y escuche a dos chicas hablar en el pasillo de al lado escuche con mas atención cuando escuche el nombre de edward.

- todos sabemos que no quiere a tanya .. pero dejar de algo tan extraordinario y elegante para estar con una chica tan desalineada y normal – estaban hablando de mi ! esas perras me las pagarían me encamine ha reclamarles pero cuando me acercaba escuche que se acercaba otra chica .. me asombre mucho por que era tanya !.

- ya chicas ! - las regaño -ustedes saben que a mi no me importa yo no quiero ni un poquito a ese cretino, el puede estar con quien quiera total yo lo que quiero es su dinero- que perra ! solo le interesaba su dinero – por eso he decidido pedirle que se case conmigo , para poder quitarle todo su dinero – QUE ! , esa mujer era vil , cruel una perra! se lo tengo que decir a edward, me retire sin que se dieran cuenta pero pude escuchar que estaban hablando de mi ... que era fea , pobre y que no se dejaría quitar nada por mi .. pero yo no quiero quitarle nada a edward yo no tengo ningún interés en el que no sea estar con el y fuera igual si no tuviera dinero por que a mi me gustaba era el no las cosas que tenia ni sus millones, salí de la biblioteca y me tope con jane quien estaba con un chico agarrados de la mano.

- valla valla .. pero si es bella la torpe – se burlo , nunca me ofendió porque todos sabíamos que no era muy atlética pero que lo dijera ella me molestaba es que nunca maduraría .

- no tengo ganas de discutir – le dedique una sonrisa falsa – y menos con una persona infiel con permiso.

La deje maldiciendo y me dirigí al apartamento cuando legue encontré a rose sentada en el sillón leyendo un libro.

- tan pronto regresaste – pregunto cuando me vio

- que tengo que hablar con edward – dije tomando el teléfono de casa -es que escuche a tanya hablar con unas amigas diciendo que le iba a decir para casarse y así quitarle todo su dinero .. tengo que advertirle – pasaron dos tonos y rose me arrebato el teléfono de la mano y colgó- que te sucede rosalie?!.

- no puedes hacer eso bella – me regaño – es que no lo entiendes – bueno la verdad no .. - no te debes meter en eso bella sabes que es complicado y el sabe que ella esta con el por interés el mismo te lo dijo bella .

- si pero es diferente ella va a fingir que lo ama rose y eso no lo voy a permitir – era curioso como había pasado el tiempo desde que nos conocimos ya llevábamos 6 meses saliendo y tanya siempre ha estado ahí , siempre he tenido que soportar verlo en revistas con ella pero eso el me lo dijo el día en que nos conocimos y si yo lo acepte no debería molestarme ahora pero esa perra ..iba acabar con mi felicidad y a confundirlo a el ! no lo podía permitir – no puedo permitirlo rosalie no lo entiendes ? - grite.

Ella se sorprendió y yo también nunca le había gritado a ninguna pero es que tenia miedo mucho , miedo – lo siento rose -dije acercándome a ella – es que tengo miedo que lo aleje de mi .

- pero lo vas alejar tu se le dices eso por que no te va a creer .. escúchate bien – me miro a los ojos – tu creerías que una persona que lo tiene todo , fama , dinero, amigos y la apariencia de vida perfecta querría a alguien que no la ama a su lado solo por dinero ? - en realidad sonaba estúpido pero era cierto y no podía evitarlo quería decírselo- bella lo vas a lamentar no lo hagas ademas , estoy segura que el no aceptaría el que te quiere a ti .

- pero no me ama ! solo me quiere y puede querer a cualquier persona ! -siempre me molesto cuando me desea te quiero, porque yo quería escuchar que me amaba pero se que era muy pronto .. pero no lo podía evitar yo quería escuchar un te amo de edward cullen - debo hacerlo – tome el teléfono y estaba vez no me lo impidió sonaron dos tonos y me contesto.

- hola preciosa como estas ?- me saludo

- hola , bien oye esta tanya contigo ? - no se porque fui al grano tan rápido pero quería decírselo porque si estaba con el ya lo debería estar engañando.

- si preciosa me llamo y dijo que quería hablar conmigo ahora esa afuera esperando que la deje pasar ami oficina por que pasa algo ? - no sabia como empezar .

- edward yo estaba en la biblioteca hace rato y oí a tanya con unas amigas diciendo que te iba a convencer para que te casaras con ella y así quitarte todo – lo dije apresurada por la adrenalina que sentía porque ella estaba con el o por lo menos cerca lo oí reírse – no me crees?!

- perdón preciosa pero eso es lo mas estúpido que eh oído en mi vida – seguí riéndose me llene de indignación como podía creer que yo podía mentir con algo tan serio!

- edward es verdad yo estaba en la biblioteca y ella dijo que te lo iba a pedir .. edward créeme – se lo rogué .. no quería perderlo el era muy importante para mi – por favor !

- perdón bella pero eso es estúpido no tiene sentido – lo decía enserio – mira respira profundo si ? ... mira yo la tengo en la oficina de al lado voy hablar con ella a ver que quiere si ? Y vas a ver que escuchaste mal porque ella no es así bella .. lo tiene todo que mas va a querer de mi ? .

- edward cullen óyeme bien si tu no me crees antes de hablar con ella – no podía creer lo que iba a decir – pues no quiero que me busques mas ...

- bella – lo oi soltar el aire de golpe – estas exagerando bella vas a ver que te equivocas .

- para mi edward cullen la confianza es lo mas importante del mundo y si tu no confías en mi pues ... prefiero no continuar .. no quiero que estés con alguien en quien no confías vivir así es lo mas triste del mundo y yo no nací para rogarle al hombre que ... - lo iba a decir porque ya no lo aguantaba mas – que amo no me crea así que .. adiós edward te deseo suerte y deseo que consigas a alguien que te ame pero óyeme bien .. nadie en la vida te va amar como lo he hecho yo – no podía con mis lagrimas pero me contuve porque no quería que viera que estaba muriéndome del dolor ... - suerte – fue lo ultimo que dije y solté el teléfono ..me desplome caí al suelo y me puse a llorar ... impotencia era lo que sentina no podía creer que el hombre que yo amaba no confiara en mi que me tomara por un chiste sentí que alguien me abraza en el piso me tomo entre sus brazos y me acurruco se meció y me consolaba.

O se que haría sin mis amigas rose se quedo conmigo un rato largo luego me dijo que me pusiera en pie que ya estaba bien de tanto llorar.

- ya bella por favor .. me rompes el corazón – decía rose muy tierna mente – lamento lo que voy a decir y se que te va a doler pero .. te lo dije.

- lo se – dije entre sollozos – pero no pensé que fuera tan poca cosa para no merecer su confianza .. yo creo en el plenamente porque no puede el confiar en mi ? es que no soy nada ! - arranque a llorar otra vez. Rosalie me levanto y me dirigió a mi habitación me recostó y se acostó conmigo me abrazo hasta que me dormí.

Me desperté con risas ... suspire y alguien acaricio mi cabello abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con edward ..QUE ?!.

- y tu que haces aquí ! fuera ! - me pare de un tiro y le grite como se lo ocurría – no te quiero aquí no te quiero conmigo – lo saque a gritos de mi habitación las chicas se levantaron a ver que pasaba .

- por favor bella escúchame – me decía edward mientras lo empuja hacia la puerta – fui un cretino pero por favor perdóname.

- que te perdone ? estas loco ? o piensas que soy estúpida – le grite – te lo dije te lo advertí pero tu...no me creíste me hiciste sentir que no era nada que no soy nada para ti ! te quiero fuera de mi departamento me escuchaste bien :: fuera ! lo empuje hacia fuera y cerré la puerta. Como pudo pensar que con unas simples disculpas yo iba a perdonarlo me fallo y eso no podía olvidarlo las chicas se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron ..

- bella – me dijo alice- no crees que fuiste muy dura con el .. el ha estado aquí contigo desde que te dormiste – que que ?!

- y quien de las dos lo llamo ? - pregunte furiosa – quien ?

- fui yo bells – rose agacho la cabeza – lo siento pero es que el quería hablar contigo por que tanya si le dijo lo que tu escuchaste el q..que ria pedirte perdón y yo .. pues solo quería ayudar.

Escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre y me acerque antes de abrir escuche que decían – por favor bella te lo suplico yoo .. lo siento lamento no a ver creído en ti ... yo no creí que ella estuviera tan enferma

deje de escucharlo estaba aturdida me zumbaban los oídos sentía que iba a desmayarme y no pude mas me caí y sentí que me desvanecía .

Sentía que tenia todo el cuerpo entumecido como si hubiera dormido todo el día no podía moverme me dolía un poco la cabeza y sentía mis oídos dolorosos como si me hubieran gritando muy fuerte , abrí los ojos lentamente .. no veía bien, veía todo nubloso mi vista se fue aclarando hasta que pude ver normal otra vez estaba en mi habitación pero todo estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche pero eso era imposible si cuando .. un momento que había pasado intente recordar y claro ! estaba en la puerta oyendo las disculpas de edward cuando .. me desmaye o dios ! como no pude perdonarlo si se oía tan adolorido cuando me hablo .. pero es que estaba furiosa porque yo nunca le mentiría porque yo lo amaba y el ... el no quiso creerme , fui interrumpida por una caricia en el cabello era alice ...

- hola – dije sonriendole.

- hola cariño como te sientes – me pregunto cariñosamente

- perfecta un poco entumecida pero bien – le sonrei – y tu ?

- no me interrumpas .. - se acomodo – ya que estas bien ..puedo decirte lo que me esta matando ..

la vi cambiar su semblante demasiado rapido y segundo despues me estaba regañando – que te psa bella swan ! como se te ocurre alterarte asi – me regaño – ese hombre se paso todo el dia sentado en la puerta ... esperando que tu laabrieras y lo perdonaras ! es que eso para ti no es suficiente – ya me estaba asustando ellas nunca me regañaban siempre era yo - escucha me bien ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ahora mismo ... te vas a levantar te vas a dar un baño y bas a darle la mas grande disculpas me oistes... ? - tomo aire .. y porfin ! volvio a la normalidad – bells se que te asuste .. pero escucha me bien nadie en elmundo haria lo que ha hecho edward tu no sabes todo el tiempo que ha estado sentado en el pasillo de afuera no se ha ido a su casa solo para ver como sigues ..le dije que se fuera que yo leiba avisar cuando despertaras pero se a pasado toda la tartde maldiciendose .. el cree que te desmayastes por culpa de el !

- pero es su culpa ! - ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa en ese momento entro rose y noto el ambiente tenso .

- que sucede aqui ?.- pregunto rose

- pues le estoy diciendo a la amiga loca que tenemos aqui sentada , que nos regrese a la verdadera bella la que piensa y raocina yo ... – me señalo alice mientras hablaba con rosalie – la quiero con su trasero en el pasillo pidiendole disculpas al romeo que esta aya afuera ! ... bella – se dirigio a mi muy dulcemente – no se que piensas de el – dijo tomando mis manos – pero rose me dijo que peliastes por telefono con el .. y que le dijistes que ... lo amabas ? Esas fueron tus palabras bella ? - alco una ceja . Agache la mirada – porque si es asi .. sabes que es la primera vez que se lo dices ? .

- lo se ! - grite , no podia mas pero ellas tenian razon , pero para mi no habia nada en el mundo entero que significara mas que su confianza – yo solo .. yo ..- me puse a llorar..

- bells no llores - dijo rose – nunca he oido a nadie decir te amo con tanta intensidad y si lo amas .. pues deberias sentirte orgullosa no crees ? Es un sentimiento muy bonito y sincero asi que ..anda levantate y date un baño ... tambien quiero tu trasero afuera – las dos sonrieron y me abrazaron .

- disculpa si me descontrole pero es que ..- decia alice tierna mente – quiero lo mejor para ti bella y me parece que esa fue una pelea tonta ... que nunca debio a ver pocurrido y yo.. concuerdo con rose no debeistes - cuando iba a protestar me puo el dedo en los labios – pero .. te entiendo es muy bonito confiar en la persona que amas y que te confien en ti tambien ... pero bella – acarisio mi mejilla – ten pasciencia si ?

Nunca pense que ellas tuvieran tanta razon , debia tener pasciencia no dije nada simplemente las abraze

- tranquila todo va estar bien – dijo rose acariciando mi cabello.

Me dejaron a solas lo primero que hice fue organizar toda la habitación cuando termine me fui a duchar .. Me lave el cabello , cepille mis dientes me depile .. Hice de todo cuando ya no pude aplazarlo mas salí .. Calce unos shorts y un suéter color caqui me coloque las pantuflas y salí de la habitación.

Las chicas estaba sentadas en el sillón viendo algo en la computadora de rose .. Seguramente son chicos, me sorprendió ver todo limpio eso era algo nuevo cuando me escucharon cerrar la puerta me miraron.

- suerte – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Me dirigí a la puerta , tome aire y le rogué a dios que no fuera tan difícil, abrí la puerta y lo encontré sentado en el piso pagado a la pared de al frente , cuando me vio abrió los ojos y se colocó en pie ..

- hola– dije avergonzada

Se acercó apresuradamente a mí y me abrazo – lo siento, lo siento... lo siento tanto bella – hablaba muy rápido me abrazo muy fuerte como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera a caer...

- no Edward, disculpa me tú a mí – se separó de mi lentamente – escucha, yo lo siento... Si?.. Siento haberte gritado, insultado y golpeado... Pero es que sentí dolor... Porque tú no quisiste creerme y yo... - tome sus manos – nunca te mentiría Edward… nunca...

- bella no te disculpes más yo tuve la culpa... No quise creerte porque nunca pensé que tanya fuera tan ambiciosa... Es que lo tiene todo y... Bueno creí que era un chiste... - se encogió de hombros – sé que nunca me mentirías y lo siento... Hare lo que tú quieras...Lo que me pidas

- eso es muy interesante – le sonreí.

- lo siento de verdad – se acercó a mi lentamente , el quería comprobar que todo estaba bien , yo no tuve mucha paciencia me pegue a él y lo bese , lo bese hasta que me falto el aire... hasta que sentí que me desmallaba ...sentí que fui al cielo y regrese en el mismo tren...Fue un beso fui expresivo él me fue empujando hacia dentro del departamento hasta que cerró la puerta con el pie oímos que las chicas se reían y me detuve en seco recordando que no estaba sola.

- búsquense un hotel – decía rose burlándose – es muy temprano para estar jugando a mama y papa

Edward me soltó lentamente pero no sin antes darme un último beso casto en los labios me miro y sonrió -valió la pena esperarte tanto tiempo... Pero – alzo un dedo – ahora tengo hambre

- oh dios Edward no has comido estás loco?-lo regañe mientras iba corriendo a tomar mi billetera y salir – vamos a comer algo. .. Camina – lo empuje hasta la puerta – ya vengo chicas.

- es muy expresiva cuando perdona cierto – le dijo a las chicas en tono de broma. Entramos en el carro y nos dirigimos cafe la boheme situado en west hollywood era el lugar en el que comía cuando salía del trabajo y a mi me gustaba mucho nos sentamos y pedimos rabioles con setas las cuales estaban muy exquisitas terminamos el plato en silencio y salimos tomados de la mano.

- bella yo quiero...

- ya basta de disculpas si?- lo detuve cuando empezó hablar – quiero que lo olvidemos... Los dos cometimos errores tú por no confiar en mí y yo... Pues por no tener paciencia...- me encogí de hombros

- bella no es eso – me detuvo cuando estábamos cerca del auto – yo... yo también te amo bella!- lo dijo rápido.

Yo quede petrificada, sorprendida, como si me hubieran comido la lengua... no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando tanto tiempo esperare oírlo y al fin...lo que tanto quería escuchar y no había sido ni la mitad de lo que había imaginado... Había sido mucho mejor... Fue magnifico, extraordinario.

- yo había estado pensando en eso toda la tarde bella que tonto que fui al no darme cuenta antes... Me tarde tanto pero es que no quiero salir lastimado bella – me explico - desde que cumplí los veinte años me enamoraba fácilmente. La primera chica que me sonriera y me llamara mi amor... sentía que la amaba, pero después que te conocí o quise arruinarlo, no quería enamorarme porque si tú no me correspondías no me lo iba a perdonar nunca... Porque yo te quiero a mi lado y si no podría como mi novia pues te quería como amiga... Pero te quería en mi vida Isabela Swan... y ahora de verdad lo entiendo...Te amo

Esas palabras tan bonitas era lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que estaba enamorada de la persona correcta que por fin encontré al hombre perfecto para mí... Que no tendría que buscar más porque él estaba aquí y me amaba...Lo bese con todo mi amor con toda mi ternura prometiéndole con este beso que nunca lo lastimaría, que nunca le haría daño , que nunca lo dejaría y que nunca dejaría de amarlo porque mi amor por él era infinito...

Siempre hay verdad detrás de cada broma, algo de necesidad detrás de un déjame sola, algo de amor detrás de un te odio algo de emoción detrás de un no me importa, un poco de dolor detrás de un estoy bien y muchas palabras detrás de un silencio.

Por eso no dije nada y a la vez le dije muchas cosas, solo espero que sea suficiente para retenerlo a mi lado a veces pienso que las personas tenemos un límite de felicidad y si la agotamos rápidamente solo nos quedara sufrimiento espero eso no me suceda porque solo quedara en mí una persona triste que es incapaz de ver la alegría de vivir...

Pero nunca una noche venció al amanecer igual que un problema nunca venció a la esperanza. Y eso es lo que tengo y... ESPERANZA es muy bonito creer que hay una vida después de esta vida y yo quería vivir esta vida y las que vinieran con el ...yo lo amaba y quería amarlo para el resto de nuestras vidas , es chistoso cuando vez una noticia... Que el mundo acabara y cuando no amas sientes miedo... Porque sientes que tu propósito en la tierra no ah acabado pero cuando se ama... Se es inmensamente feliz... porque si morimos... Moriremos inmensamente felices, porque moriremos... Enamorados.

- bella – se alejó de mi lentamente – está sonando tu celular

- lo siento – tome mi celular y conteste – hola? - le sonreí a Edward.

Bella? Tienes que regresar necesito decirte algo pero tienes que estar aquí – decía Alice muy triste.

- pasa algo Alice – estaba preocupada se oía muy mal.

- ven bella... apresúrate – y me colgó.

- algo sucede Edward debemos ir a casa... Apresúrate – nos dirigimos al auto y en menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en casa.

Entre alarmada esperando encontrar a alguien herido o algo por el estilo. .. En vez de eso encontré tres maletas en el sillón y a rose hablando por teléfono.

- ya está aquí – dijo rose y me entrego el teléfono lo tome un poco confundida.

- bella? Cariño? - era papa y estaba llorando – hija necesito que no pierdas el control si?

- que sucede papa – le dije asustada, que podía haber sucedido a quien... dios y si era mama ! - habla papa! - le grite, Edward me sujeto de los hombros.

- hija Billy sufrió un ataque al corazón

- que que ?! - dios BILLY! - está bien – pregunte apresurada mente

- no hija... - lo oí tomar aire – murió...

Esto era mil veces peor que sentir que no te amaban esto era algo intolerable era algo irreal... no lo podía creer era algo para lo que mi mente no estaba capacitada... no puedo pensar que mi tío no estaba más con nosotros! Que había muerto! Esto tenía que ser mentira no podía ser cierto pero ahora lo entendía, entendí porque mi padre lloraba acababa de perder a su hermano... a mi tío sé que siempre estuvo allí para todos nosotros...el que me acompaño y me apoyo durante mi vergonzosa niñez...el que se reía ante los problemas...El que no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie... el tío Billy el feliz, carismático, cariñoso, bondadoso, gracioso y... No pude más sentí que me iba a derrumbar. Que en cualquier momento caería cuando sentí que las fuerzas me fallaron pude por un momento sentir lo que él pudo a ver sentid... Sufrió? No sintió nada? fue como dormir? Sentía que me hablaban pero no entendía que era lo que decían...podía darme cuenta que mi padre me hablaba pero no podía prestarle atención y no pude más... Cuando sentí que iba a caer Edward me sostuvo... Me levanto y me sentó en el sillón acariciaba mi cabeza y me preguntaba si estaba bien... QUE SI ESTABA BIEN ?! Como podía estar bien sentía que los oídos me zumbaban, que me faltaba la respiración, que no tenía fuerzas me sentía débil...Edward le pidió algo a rose a lo que ella respondió corriendo... Que le pidió? Rose regreso con un vaso de agua

- mi amor por favor te lo ruego bebe un poco de agua – Edward me susurraba cariñosa mente pero no podía responder, no podía moverme, me sentía inútil... y ni si quiera lo fui a ver en su último cumpleaños! No aguante más y me puse a llorar , pero no solo llorar la ira se apodero de mí y, me levante y tumbe todo al suelo la sillas, la mesa... Cuando iba a tirar el televisor Edward me detuvo y me abrazar con fuerzas.

- detente bella – que sujeto con firmeza, yo quería que me soltara porque si no iba a explotar, quería gritar – desahógate bella si quieres llorar, llora , pero no te lastimes

Eso era lo que necesitaba, empecé a llorar y me aferre a él, lo abrase fuertemente, para nunca soltarlo... tendría que proteger a todos los que amo... no podría soportar perder a alguien más.

- bella donde está tu identificación? - me preguntaba Alice mientras tomaba la de Rosalie – necesito tus datos para comprar tu boleto de avión...

- está en el cajón de mi dormitorio – dije sin aliento, sentí que Edward se movía buscando algo en su bolsillo saco su identificación y se la entregó a Alice.

- qué es esto Edward ?– pregunto Alice confundida.

- yo voy con ustedes - oí que Alice hablaba y dictaba los datos de cada uno hasta que corto la llamada.

- partimos dentro de tres horas – le dijo a Edward mientras tomaba su lugar entre él y yo - tienes una hora y media para buscar tus cosas así que apresúrate yo me encargo de ella - cuando vio que dudo le grito – ve!

A las dos horas ya nos encontrábamos en el avión listo para despegar Edward se sentó a mi lado... vi que alguien se sentaba al lado de Alice pero no entendí porque no era rose, cuando preste atención me di cuenta que era Jasper... Busque con la mirada a Rosalie y sorprendida vi que estaba con Emmett le reste importancia no estaba para preguntar...No tenía ánimos de hablar solo sentía un gran vació... Como si me faltara algo... Como si hubieran dejado un hueco en donde quedaba mi corazón...

- puedo ofrecerles algo? – pregunto amablemente la aéreo-moza

- una almohada y agua por favor más tarde si nos apetecería comer algo, gracias – dijo Edward formalmente.

La chica se retiró y regreso casi inmediatamente con lo que había pedido Edward... me ofreció la almohada y la coloco debajo de mi cabeza me hizo beber el agua y me hizo acercarme a él acomodando la almohada en su hombro me acerque, puse mi cabeza en la almohada mientras el pasaba su mano alrededor de mi cuerpo cerré los ojos para descansar la vista... Estaba cansada de tanto llorar .. Pero no podía dormir estaba inquieta... Sentía que me faltaba el aire y más si estaba cerrada en este espacio tan pequeño y grande a la vez.

- estas bien bella... Quieres comer algo? - pregunto tierna mente.

- no gracias... tal vez mas tarde... Solo es que me siento incomoda – dije enderezándome.

- te quieres acostar? Si quieres podemos movernos hacia allá – señalo un lugar donde no había casi personas – así podrás recostarte para que descanses antes de que lleguemos.

Antes de que lleguemos... Yo no quería llegar... Pisar forks por una tragedia como esta no era una de las mejores situaciones para regresar, asentí porque de verdad necesitaba descansar un poco, me sentí cansada , débil , sin fuerzas , nos levantamos y fuimos hacia un lugar donde no había nadie... debe ser el hecho que era primera clase y no todo el mundo paga tanto dinero por volar con más espacio y comida ... me recosté ocupando cuatro asientos ...Edward se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello hasta que me dormí ...

- cariño - me toco Edward la cabeza - ya llegamos bella...


	6. primera discución

CAP.6

**BILLY**

Me coloque en pie cuando mi padre termino de hablar unas palabras y me acerque a la tarima ..

- se me lo permiten quisiera decir unas palabra que escribí ...- respire hondo y todos se sentaron para oírme toma una hoja que tenía en el bolsillo donde había escrito un poema en honor a Billy – sé que todos aquí presente queríamos a Billy ... No ... queríamos no es la palabra correcta ... amábamos seria la palabra más adecuada .. Quiero compartir con ustedes un poco de mis sentimientos atreves de la lectura que escribí anoche pensando en Billy ..

Sin más que decir abrí la hoja y empecé a leer -

_Querido Billy..._

_Tu fuiste la ilusión de las almas… llegaste sin pedir que llegaras, viniste porque así debía ser y llenaste el vacío de los cuerpos aquí presentes._

_Tú fuiste la alegría de muchos, te acercaste para dejarte ver, el destino era encuentro para desilusionarnos sin querer_

_Tú fuiste ese eslabón que perdimos en el tiempo, solo fue un segundo que te pudimos tener._

_Tú fuiste el pequeño incierto que sin nada que pedir nos llenaste hasta el fondo para reír en ti_

_Tú Fuiste el dolor de muchos, el remolino que arrasaba con el ideal del viento, porque así era tu sentir_

_Tú fuiste esa realidad que no quisimos dejar, la que nos enseñaste con tu respirar fugaz…_

_Tú fuiste...y serás ese que nunca se olvidara porque la huella del eterno se nos quedó en el pesar..._

Termine de leer doble el papel y me descubrí llorando como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida… sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba con fuerza y se lo agradecí... no me sorprendió darme cuenta que eran Rosalie y Alice, después de ella vino Edward quien estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo y una parte de mi sabía que siempre iba a estar…

me senté otravez todos estaban conmigo hasta los chicos, nunca tendré como pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi y por las chicas , pero se que voy a encontrar alguna forma, todos se despidieron de nosotros y se retiraron dandonos su sentido pésame . me fui a dormir temprano edward me acompaño y se acostó conmigo sin decir nada, solo acariciando, y se lo agradecí porque no sabia que decir y la verdad no tenia ganas de hablar, ni si quiera con el que lo amaba. eso me hizo recordar que el me había confesado que me amaba y yo no le dije nada después de eso… sentí que me dio un beso en el cabello y me susurro buenas noches , aunque era de día , supuse que mi cansancio se retoba , me quede dormida a los pocos minutos entre caricias por parte de edward.

cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro, me encontré sola en mi habitación porque llame a edward y no contesto nadie , me levante lentamente , estaba toda entumecida , me estire y encendí la luz de mesa . todo estaba igual, todo como lo deje la ultima vez que vine. me levante y me dirigí al baño me tome una ducha me lave el cabello , sepille mis dientes y me depile , no se porque l hice pera ya era suficiente estar mal mentalmente no me iba a descuidar…

sali del baño y me dirigi al armario , busque unos jeans y una camisa azul, calze mis zapatos y baje las escaleras.

encontré a todos sentados en el comedor hablando muy animadamente, me detuve en la puerta un poco confundida ¿que digo ? ¿ que hago ? es como si el dolor me hubiera hecho toro pe … o mas torpe de lo que ya soy. las chicas fueron las primeras en darse cuenta que estaba en la puerta , me sonrieron y me lanzaron besos los cuales tome y guarde en mi bolsillo teníamos tiempo que no hablamos , ya las extrañaba

- hola cariño como estas ? - pregunto papa

- bien , gracias - me dirigí a la mesa y me senté al lado de edward pues era el único puesto disponible.

- quieres comer al bella ?- rosalie y alice estaban sirviendo la comida - hicimos pasta , no es como la tuya pero esta rica ..

- claro que si - me sorprendieron - nop soy tan exigente - me queje recordando como lo habían dicho.

- hija como van tus clases, y el trabajo ? - pregunto mi padre ,supuse que era para distaerme.

- bueno de hecho las clases no han comenzado , y el trabajo tampoco , las clases empiezan el lunes así que todavía tengo una semana para descansar y el trabajo igual - no recuerdo haber hecho nada , solo en el departamento con las chicas, y aveces cuando iban los chicos y veíamos unas películas.

- oh eso esta bien , y vacunado planean regresar ¿ - pregunto cambiando de tema ., en ese momento venían entrando las chicas con los platos los colocaron en la mesa y se sentaron.

- yo vuelvo mañana con rosalie y los chicos - respondió alice a la pregunta de papa- ellos tienen que volver al trabajo lamentablemente y rosalie tiene que volver a sus clases privadas es que anda perdida con sus materias - se burlo.

- oh que mal pensé que se quedarían mas tiempo, y en que trabajan ustedes ?- pregunto mi padre a los chicos.

- yo tengo una empresa de turismo, lo que no me gusta mucho es que tengo que viajar por lo menos 5 veces a las otras empresas para inspeccionar.

- pero ese es parte del sacrificio no ? - dijo mi padre .

- si , solo que me agraderia tener mas tiempo para estar con alice , la verdad me agrada estar en mi casa que de viaje- dijo mientras le sonreía a alice .

- no te preocupes aro que yo te acompaño en alma - le dije alice guiñando le el ojo.

- y ustedes ?- le pregunto a emmett y a edward.

- yo soy abogado - dijo emmett , eso me sorprendió por que no lo sabia.

- eso esta muy bien - dijo mi padre - aunque no te veo como abogado , eres muy joven .

- joven y apuesto verdad ? - dije en tono de broma - la verdad es que me gradue joven y he mantenido mi belleza natural - se rieron todos con el comentario de emmett.

- y tu edward ?.

yo soy ingeniero y dueño de un supermercado - respondió muy confiado.

que bien te felicito , pero porque un supermercado si no tiene nada que ver o tu lo construiste?- pregunto papa un poco confundido , aunque tenia razón.

- si lo construí yo , pero no es por eso - se rio con algún chiste privado- lo que pasa es que cuando estaba estudiando siempre me tocaba hacer las compras y yo era muy ahorrativo , no porque no tuviera el dinero , si no porque no me gustaba mal gastar el dinero , y me prometí construir un supermercado , mi sueño era tomar todo lo que quisiera sin ene que pagarlo … y ademas que el supermercado quedaba lejos de casa - se rieron todos .

- creo mas convnicente la segunda opción - dijo rosalie burlando.

- se nota que han estudiado muy arduamente , cuantos años tienen ?. - pregunto mi padre pensativo.

pappa bast de tantas preguntas … pareciera que los estuvieras deteniendo y tuvieras que llenar el formulario - lo regañe , todos se rieron por mi comentario.

- es solo curiosida bella - se defendió - ademas quiero conocerlos mejor .

- esta bien bella tiene razón - dijo emmett - tiene que conocer a los maniáticos que tiene en su casa - todos rieron otravez , pensé que de un momento a otro nos iba a dar hipo .

- yo tengo 25 al igual que jaspee - respondió emmett a la pregunta formulada .

- yo ego 26 - dijo edward riendo- soy el mas viejo del grupo.

pensando bien serias el mas viejo así tuvieras 20 - se burlo jaspee - es que edward siempre ha sido muy responsable y correcto y eso lo ha hecho madurar ha temprana edad

- yo hubiera preferido eso que al loco que tengo como novio - dijo rosalie torciendo los ojos.

bebe ! - con falsa sorpresa - como puedes decir eso … te imaginas como seria tu vida de vacía sin mis chistes - se rieron y rosalie dijo bajito "creído", eso solo hizo que todos rieran otravez

- creo que ya esta bien de preguntas - se levanto animadamente - alguien quiere ver un partido que esta a punto de comenzar ?.

- genial yo voy quien jugara ? - pregunto emmett mientras se alejaba con mi padre.

- mi amor quieres acostarte un rato o quieres ver una película ? - le pregunto jaspee a alice.

- película ! - dijo alice entusiasmada - quieres venr rosalie?

si no interrumpo nada - se encojio burlandoce

- no esta bien - dijo jaspee sacando la lengua - ya tendré tiempo …- le guiño el ojo a alice y ella se ruborizo.

todos dejaron la mesa , note que sutilmente nos estaban dedicando un espacio a solas, cuando quedamos solos edward tomo mi mano y me sonrio.

- estas bien ? - pregunto .

- si y … - le sonreí - gracias …por todo , se que no te he agradecido como debería pero es que he tenido muchus cosas en la cabeza y ...

edward me interrumpió colocando su dedo encima de mis labia - esta bien bella , no tienes que agradecerme nada , quiero estar a tu lado - sacudió su cabeza - no esa no es la palabra correcta lo que quize decir es que QUIERO estar a tu lado siempre...

no sabia que decirle yo quería estar con el , era extraño como todo había pasado entre nootros y recordé que el me había confesado me amaba y yo no le dije nada tenia muchas cosas que decirle pero la mas importante era que - yo también te amo - dije para mi misma pero el me escuho

- que dijistes? - pregunto sorprendido a decir verdad yo también lo estaba - dilo otravez …porfavor ?

que yo también te amo- dije mas segura - en ese momento todo paso muy rápido el me tomo entre sus brazós y me beso , me beso con intensidad, amor , ternura y cariñoera la primera vez que alguien que yo amaba , y debo confesar que sentía genial era como comer tu helado favorito , nos separamos cuando oímos que se acercaba alguien , me ruborice cuando me di centa que era mi padre.

- bella me gustaría hablar contigo será que se puede ? - pregunto con un tono burlón.

si papa - dije mientras dirigí mi mirada a edward el cual me sonrio y asintió saliendo de la cocina diciendo ue me esperaria en la sala .

- que es lo que quieres hablar papa - pregunto curiosa.

quería hablar sobre edward - dijo un poco avergonzado , yo sabia que era algo con edward porque a papa no se le escapaba nada .

- si ? - dije alzando una ceja

- ustedes son novios ya ? - pregunto rápido- porque me gustaría saberlo antes de que te vallas …

-bueno papa primero no me voy mañana y segundo … no - dije avergonzad porque eso era algo complicado , llevábamos saliendo ya seis meses pero no éramos oficialmente novios , el ni si quiera me lo había pedido así que no … no éramos novios

pero - le dije miranolo a los ojos - eso no quiere decir que no lo vallamos hacer solo no lo presiones si ..- le rogué

- hija que sientes por el - me pregunto.

- el … el es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo , cuando estoy con el se me olvida hasta quien soy o donde estoy , es como si estuviera en mi propio mundo y el uncido que importara es el , cuando el ríe , habla ,camina,se mueve o simplemente esta mirando hace que me acelere el corazón… es como un gran susto sabes ? eso que hacen que te den taquicardia cuando vez una película , pero me encanta ese susto que el produce en mi - me avergonzó a decirle esto a el porque normalmente yo no hablo así de sincera con el , siempre era con mi madre , pero es bueno decircelo porque no quiero ocultarle nada , al final algún día se va a enterar y que mejor que por mi misma- y por alguna razón yo lo amo y por muy extraño y remoto que se oiga creo que el me ama a mi también …

- eso te lo puedo asegurar - dijo muy seguro de si mismo - lo digo porque ayer me lo dejo claramente dicho…

- espera un momento - dije confundida - que el dijo que …?

- que te amaba bella y me pidió permiso para ser tu novio - me señalo algo confundido - por eso te pregunte si son novios por que me molestaba la idea que no me lo hubieras dicho tu .

- papa tu le preguntastes o el te lo dijo - dije frunciendo el ceño .

- bueno hija ..yo .. yo le pregunte - dijo apenado .

- que hicistes ?! como pudistes - le regañe - como crees que te ocultaría algo así .. no puedo creer que se lo preguntaras papa ..- ahora me sentía avergonzada .

- calmare bella .. no fue tan malo ademas primero les pregunte a las chicas quien eran ellos - dijo defendiendo - porque no creerás que voy a meter a tres chicos desconocidos a mi csa y no preguntar quien son verdad ? - dijo sarcástico.

bueno si le había preguntado a las chicas primero no creo que hubiera sido tan mal - que te dijeron las chicas ? - pregunte .

- bueno me dijo que emmett es novio de rasalie y jaspee de alice y que pues … edward era el tuyo.. por eso fue que hable con edward .

papa creo que me hubieras preguntado ami mejor ahora va a creer que me stoy muriendo por ser su novia

- hija el es el que esta muriendo por ser tu novio - se burlo.

- si estamos saliendo pero como no es oficial , no quise decirte nada- me disculpe

esta bien hija ya lo será

- porque lo dices - pregunte frunciendo el ceño

porque anoche me dijo que lo iba a ser oficial hoy - sonrio orgulloso de si mismo , creo que e ocultaba algo.

- porque sonríes como tonto - le dije sin pensar

- porque me lo prometio o de lo contrario yo no lo iba a permitir mas delante - confeso.

- pero el a mi no me ha dicho nada - me enoje porque pareciera que todos lo sabían menos yo

- te ama bella solo esta esperando el momento indicado

tienes razón , esperare entonces - dije resignando

- bueno voy a ver el juego que vamos ganando - me sonrio y se fue a la sala, en eso regreso edward sosteniendo un vaso de jugo en la mano

- te traje jugoo , necesitas beber algo - estiro el vaso y me lo entrego.

- gracias - lo tome y sorbí un poco de ell- así que te vas mañana - me entristecí , quería quedarme con el pero el tenia que trabajar y eso lo entendía

- como ? - frunció el ceño - no bella , yo me voy a quedar contigo claro si tu quieres .

- claro que quiero pero es que como all dijo que se iban pensé que tu también estabas incluido

- yo me quedo donde estés tu - se acerco ami y tomo mi mano - bella quiero dicte algo, bueno mas bien pedirte algo...

- soy toda oidos- le dije

- yo no soy bueno en esto así que hasmelo mas fácil si - me rogo

- como te ayudo si no se que quieres pedirme - dijo inocente , pero claro que lo sabia y de solo pensarlo se me acelero el corazón.

- claro que lo sabes porque de seguro tu padre te lo dijo - me dijo nervios, nunca lo había vistoshaci el siempre era tan seguro.

me acerque a el cariñosamente y le susurre - quiero oirlo de tus labios .

- eres malvada - sonrio - pero tus deseos son ordenes mi lady … bella - me miro a los ojos serio - quieres ser mi novia?

- no - dije seria tratando de no reirme.

- que - dijo sorprendido .

- no e dejastes terminar mi amor - le acaricie la mejilla - quería decir que , no puedo creer que te allas tardado tanto - me reí y lo abraze

- no me vuelvas asustar así bella - suspiro regañandome

- te moleste - me arrepenti , porque queria que me tomara enserio.

- no tonta ! - ahora era el , el que se reía a todo pulmón - debiste ver tu cara.

- eres un bobo - me reí con el.

dejo de rieres y su mirada s torno preocupada - estas bien ? - yo sabia a que se refería.

- estoy mejor , gracias por preocuparte por mi no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco es muy tierno de tu parte - le acaricie la mejilla .

- no es nada mi amor , mas me preocupo que dormiste dos días enteros , pensé que iba a tener que levantarte con una grúa.

- que ? - yo no pude a ver dormido dos días - eso es broma cierto '

- no bella yo nunca te mentiría - me sonrio - dormiste como un oso , pero … mucho mas tierna .

- ahora veo porque estaba tan entumecida - dije para mi misma

- quieres caminar un rato - su voz acoltuba una nota de burla , porque el sabia que no me gusta hacer deporte , por esa razón salí del gimnasio en el que las chicas se habían inscrito , ademas que habían muchos hombres fastidiando me .

- no gracias - le saque la lengua - ademas son las dos de la tarde esta es la hora que yo …- me acerque a el rápidamente - me vengo de ti - le hice cosquillas , era muy chistoso verlo reír , un hombre tan fuerte como el … y con cosquillas era muy chistoso.. el se canso de tanto reir ..

- be..lla para - decía entre risas - no ..me de..dejas respirar…

lo sol pero había sido una mala idea porque me tumbo en el piso y empezó hacerme cosquillas el a mi - me en-ga-..ñaste - dije entre risas - ya veras !- estuvimos riendonos un rato hasta que no cansamos y nos dolieran las mejillas a causa de las risas.

- se me olvido - dijo acordandose de algo - tienes que llmar a jacob .

- porque ? - me sorprendi .

- ha estado llamando - se encogió de hombros - alguna vez …ustedes .. ya sabes - es como si estuviera buscando la palabra correcta y no la encontrara , me reí ante la idea .

- no - lo mire a los ojos - solo amigos , mas bien hermanos , pero a el si le hubiera gustado y … a papa también , que bueno que ya se le paso esa idea - dije sonriendo y tomando la mano. el me miro confundido como preguntando que quería decir . yo asentí explicando - una historia larga y fastidiosa…

-tengo llamarlo - dije mientras me ponía de pie - me acompañas ?

- claro - dijo no muy convencido , pero igual me acompaño

subimos a mi habitacion y nos sentamos en la cama , no encontraba mi celular.

- creo que deberías cambiar de teléfono no res - dijo estirando la mano para entrgarme el celular .

- tienes razón , pero me gusta este - le sonreí - me ha a compañado por mucho tiempo - el se rio de mi comentario.

llame a jacob y estuvimos hablando un rato, mientras hablaba edward me acariciaba el cabello.

- bella que hay entre edward y tu -me pregunto jacob después de un rato.

- pues … somos novios - eso llamo la atención de edward quien hizo que me recostara en su pierna.

- oh - fue lo único que dijo , después cambio de tema y hablamos de los chicos .

- como esta la manda - era chistos el apodo que se hicieron para el grupo de amigos .

- están bien , tan inmaduros como siempre - me reí con el, hablamos por un rato mas.

- te he extrañado mucho bella - dijo con tono apagado y triste.

- yo también jake - le dije sinceramente , nos despedimos despees de un rato colgué y puse el celular en la mesa de noche.

- siento haber hecho esperar tanto - me disculpe con edward - pero es que tenia tiempo que no hablaba con el …- me abrazo y me dio un beso casto en los labios.

- estés donde estés y tenga que esperar el tiempo que sea … si es contigo no me importa - me sonrio.

- a veces siento que eres demasiado bueno y perfecto para mi - admití un poco apenada .

- no digas eso -me regaño - para mi tu eres y serás la mujer mas perfecta del mundo y nunca encontrare o otra mejor que tu ..entendiste.

asentí , nos besamos por un rato largo el siempre me aturdía y me daban ganas de .. no !

- y no tienes nada que hacer en el trabajo - me dio curiosidad.

- no , digamos que me tome unas vacaciones - que quieres hacer ?

- no se lo que tu quieras .

- estas segura que lo que yo quiera ? - me pico el ojos me recostó en la cama empezó acariciarme me beso lentamente bajo sus manos hasta mis caderas , fue bajando lentamente hasta...

- edward - estaba respirando entrecortada - no…

- porque ?- dijo en tono inocente - si estamos solos..y en una cama…- se acerco lentamente

- no edward - dije seria - no .. no puedo , todavía n puedo ..

se separo de mi a regaña dientes

- bella … erse virgen ? - pregunto curioso.

- tu lo eres? - quise hacerlo cambiar de tema esto siempre me hacia ruborizar .

- yo pregunte primero - alzo una ceja burlón.

- si - agache la cabeza apenada , se que es raro y n poco estúpido una mujer de 22 años virgen , pero es que nunca he sentido la necesidad de estar con alguien , creo que es por que nunca he amado a nadie lo suficiente como para averiguar que es ese acto que todos hacen an gustosos y que a mi me aterra..

el puso su mano en mi barbilla haciendome levantar la cabeza - que no te de pena bella - me dijo mirando a los ojos - eso solo demuestra que eres una chica responsable o - dudo.

- o que ? - pregunte .

- o es solo que no sabes que hacer y por eso te da pena intentarlo ? - dijo a modo de pregunta

- pensé que eras mas listo - me burle - no es eso - aunque pensando bien ahora su opción si me asustaba porque la verdad es que no sabia que hacer , niel ! ahora tengo otra cosa con la que preocuparme .-

- entonces que es ? - pregunto

- es que quiero hacerlo por amor y no por calentura o por experimentar - admití sonrojada- quiero que cuando pase sea porque lo ame y porque el me ame a mi .

- eres la persona mas tierna e inocente que he conocido - me beso , se separo de mi y me abrazo.

- ya se que vamos hacer - dije levanandome de un salto , me dirigí a la habitación donde estaban las chicos unidos , hablando sobre el vuelo y la hora que tomar para mañana .

-hey ! - grite para llamar su atención - que tal si dejan de hablar del viaje y vamos a ver una película a por ángeles? - edward estaba parado atrás de mi.

- hola tortolitos - dijo emmett - que estaban haciendo ? - pregunto con burla - jugando a papa y a mama tan temprano - todos se rieron , y me hicieron ruborizar.

- me parece genial ir a ver una película ya que la que escogió jaspee estuvo mas mala que ver las estrellas por el televisor y afuera - se burlo alice .

- yo voy - dijo rosalie poniendose en pie.

-mi amor no estuvo tan mala - dijo jaspee - pero también voy .

- y yo también …- dijo emmett.

- que vamos a ver - pregunto edward .

- no lo se - dije - a ya vemos ..

- un momento - dijo jaspee - en que carro vamos por que yo no pienso ir en el carro de tu papa ..- me miro - van a creer que nos esta deteniendo y yo no quiero expediente .

- algún día lo tendrás - dijo emmett riendo.

- ya se quien nos va a llevar - dijo alice sonriendo.

salió corriendo hacia afuera , no cree que vaya hacer lo que estoy pensando .. no .. no creo , nos sentamos a ver a donde fue esa loa , cuando regreso vino muy sonriente .

- listo , problema arreglado- dijo satisfecha de si misma .

- quien nos va a llvar al - pregunto rosalie.

mike - dijo inocente. .. no ! no lo puedo creer

- estas bromeando verdad ? - dije acusandola ella negó - estas loca ! como se te ocurre...

- porque tanto alboroto ese no es tu vecino - pregunto edward.

- si pero - la matare !

- mike ha estado enamorado de bella desde kinder - respondi rosalie.

- ah - fue lo único que dijo edward.

- es solo un favor bella - dijo jaspee - no te preocupes que no diremos nada ..

- si bella no diremos que te aterran los hombres que se interesan en ti - dijo emmett burlandose - es que prefieres a las mujeres - se rio .

- callate emmett - le acuso edward enojado.

- huy perdon … - se encojio de hombros - era solo broma calma perrito…

- esta bien , no creo que sea tan incomodo- dije suspirando, los chicos se fueron a cambiar y yo los espere abajo con edward, papa iba bajando las escaleras y nos vio sentado en el sillon.

- se están tardando - reclame .

- bueno .. - dijo mi padre - ya son novios ?

- papa ! - el nunca era tan directo e inoportuno.

- que ? - dijo inocente.

edward se rio - si charle, ya lo somos

- felicidades - dijo mi padre - me alegro por ustedes.

- estamos listos - dijo rosa bajando las esclares con alice y los chicos.

- ok , diviertanse chicos - dijo mi padre - no irán a otro lugar después del cine ?

- no papa - le respondí.

- ok - dijo - cuidense.

mime nos recogió y nos llevo al cine al parecer iba también a por ángeles a ver a su novia , eso me sorprendió , pero me alegro , estaba cansada de tener que evitarlo solo para no rechasarlo, después de todo no fue tan incomodo.

llegamos al cine y elegimos ver una de comedia , mi preferida , la pasamos bien, y nos reímos mucho, sobre todo emmett , el era el que mas se oía en toda la sala fue muy chistoso.

- esa fue la película mas chistosa del mundo- dijo mientras salíamos de la sala - como se llamaba bella ?

- the ugly true - Le respondi.

- bueno ahora a donde vamos - pregunto ammett, mientras caminábamos haci fuera del centro comercial.

- que quieres decir - le dije confundida - pues a casa .

- oh no , deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando emmett , mira que mañana salimos a las 10 y quier descansar para el viaje - dijo jaspee.

- que dice jaspee amor - pregunto rose a emmett - en que piensas osito?

- yo te digo - dijo edward detrás de mi - bella , hay alguna discoteca cerca de aquí?

- eso estaría genial - dijo alice.

- bueno si a unas cuantas calles- dije confundida

- excelente - dijo emite dando un salto.

- yo voy - dijo alice - vienes amor? - le pregunto a jaspee abrazando.

- adonde vallas tu mi duende- le respondió jasper.

- vienes vida - le pregunto emite a rose.

- si - le dijo rosalie - hasta el infinito y mas alla - se rio.

- y ustedes no vienen ? - pregunto jasper a edward y a mi .

- no lo se - edward me mire - quieres ir mi amor ?- me pregunto.

- no le dijimos nada a papa - dije procurada .

- oh vamos bella será solo un rato- dijo alice dando saltitos.

- esta bien - dije derrotada.

acepte solo porque ellos se iban mañana y quería que la psaran bien y también necesitaba distraerme , solo que no me imagine lo que iba a pasar...


	7. billy

CAP.7

PESIMA DORMIDA !

pasamos toda la noche en una celda, hubiera sido chistoso si el que nos hubiera detenido no hubiera sido mi padre.

flash back on

estaba bailando con alice y rosalie los chicos estaban buscando tragos , en eso se me acerca un tipo y me toca las nalgas , yo me voltee furiosa.

- que te sucede estpido - le grite .

- perdón te confundí con una puta - me dijo , estaba ebrio.

me enoje y le metí una bofetada, en eso biene edward y me vio, se acerco serio.

- que sucede bella- pregunto edward frunciendo el ceño.

- ese imbécil me toco - dije enojada .

si hubiera sabido lo que iba hacer no se lo hubiera que camino hacia el y empezaron a discutir, después de eso todo paso muy rápido se empezaron a golpear , toda la gente se amontono y gritaban.

- que sucede - pregunto emite - parece que etan golpeando a alguien , genial - dijo sonriendo .

- tonoto anda a separarlos que es edward - le grite.

- que ! - salió corriendo con jaspee , pro algo estaba mal por que ahora había mas gente.

no entiendo porque no paraban , nos acercamos y descubrimos el motivo , emmett ,jasper y edward estaban golpeando al chico. alguien grito que llamaran a la policía, lo cual no iba agradecer ya que no habíamos dicho a mi padre nada.

flash back off

fue horrible papa se enojo y nos regaño y papa nuestra sorpresa nos detuvo, por alterar el orden publico y por agresión , ya que los chicos mandaron al tipo al rompieron la nariz y un tobillo de tantas patadas.

- no lo puedo creer ! - gritaba emmett pateando las rejillas -es tu padre bella .. habla con el - me pedía.

- no me va a escuchar - me disculpe - pero es culpa de ustedes -me enoje.

- pero te estaba defendiendo bella - me grito edward - te toco!.

- si pero no tenias porque mandarlo al hosital - nos estábamos gritando - he pasado 22 años cuidando sola , no necesito un cabernicola ahorita !.

me arrepentí cuando vi en su rostro el dolor - lo siento , losiento - dije mientras me acercaba a el y lo abrazaba - lo siento, es solo que creo que te psaste .. un poquito ...

- le suavizo su semblante - tienes razón bella , nos excedimos un poco … tu padre tiene toda la razón.

- la razón ! - grito emmett - como va a tener la razón , estamos , sucios , amrientos y sedientos encerrados en esta mugrienta celda!.

- calmare emmett - le grito rosalie, era la primera vez que le gritaba .

- me gritastes bebe - dijo sorprendido emmett a rose.

- y te golpeare si no te callas ! - le dijo molesta - todos estamos incomodos pero que reclames y grites no resolverá nada…así que por favor , me duele la cabeza has el maldito favor y callate.

eso me sorprendió o mas bien a todos estábamos presenciando la primera discusión de la loca pareja.

- rose tiene razón emmett- dijo alice - ademas no creo nos valla a dejar mucho tiempo mas.

- tienes razón - dijo jaspee abrazandola - es solo un castillo o eso espero.

dicho esto escuchamos unos pasos por el pasillo , era mi padre.

- buenos días - dijo con tono profesional - pueden irse en cuento sus padres vengan por ustedes .

todos gritamos al mismo tiempo - QUE !

- era broma - se rio a todo pulmón - deberieron ver sus caras- nos abrió la celda y nos dejo salir , todos salíos enojados y sin dirigirles la palabra.

- espero y no estén enojado - decía mientras hibamos en el auto - porque saben que tengo la razón , eso solo es un castillo , para que la próxima sepan arreglar los problemas hablando..- iba dandonos una charla la cual decidimos ignorar y mantenernos en silencio.

los chicos perdieron el vuelo , ya que pasamos toda la noche y parte de la mañana en prisión, y no les dio tiempo ni de empacar, decidieron irse mañana a las ocho de la mañana , alegando que no pasarían otra noche con el maniático de mi padre.

estaba ayudando a rosalie y alice a empcar cuando papa me llamo.

- bella ? - grifo desse la sala.

- ya voy - grite desde el piso de arriba - voy a ver que quiere ya regreso -les dije a las chicas.

baje corriendo las escaleras , pero con cuidado de no caerme - dime papa.

- como pasaste la noche - se estaba burlando de mi , es que era inreconocible , debería darle una lección.

- mejor de lo qe te va a ir a ti con la comida , me voy mañana con ellos - me burle.

- eres muy inocente bella - se reía - me quedo con zue.

- pobre papa - me toco a mi reirme de el - zue se fue hoy a ver un familiar - le saque la lengua y lo deje con la palabra en la boca , a ver si con eso vuelve a ser el mismo de antes , es como si el amor lo hubiera transformado , solo llevaba 1 año con zue y era cho si el viejo padre que tenia hubiera desaparecido, subí al cuarto donde se habían reunido todos a comunicarles la noticia.

- chicas será que hay boletas para irme con ustedes mañana - mire a edward sorprendido - digo , para edward y para mi - corregí y le sonreí

- creo que si ella - dijo rosalie.

- pero porque la pregunta ' -pregunto all.

- me voy con ustedes . - dije segura.

- dime que no es por lo de tu padre - pregunto alice alcanzo una ceja.

- pues si , quiero darle una lección - dije - ademas empiezo clase el lunes y trabajo también , así que me da tiempo estudiar y tengo que ir a la biblioteca .

- no crees que es demasiado amor ? - pregunto edward acercandose.

- no , se lo merece , sabes para que me llamo ? - les pregunte a todos - pues para burlarse de nosotros , me pregunto que como pasamos la noche.

emmett empezó a rieres y todos nos quedamos viendolo confundido.

- que es tan divertido - le pregunto jaspee - a mi me parece una burla.

- oh vamos , es solo que pensé que el viejo policía no tenia sentido del humor - no paraba de reirse.

- yo también creo que exageras - me dijo jaspee - pero es tu decisión bella , solo que me parece que el hizo lo que tenia que hacer - se encogió de hombros.

en eso emmett paro de rieres - exagerando ! , estas loco -le dijo a jaspee , yo no estaba entiendo nada - pasamos la noche en una celda , con hambre, con ganas de ir al baño y lo que es peor , no nos embriagamos!.

- calmare emmett - le dijo edward - no es para tanto.

- bueno bella voy a llamar a ver si hay boletos - yo asentí y rose y alice salieron de la habitación.

- estas segura bella ? - me pregunto edward mas serio.

- si mi amor - le sonreí - ademas que ego cosas que hacer - el asintió.

al cabo de un rato regresaron las chicas con el teléfono en el oído - bella dice la vendedora que no hay para el mismo vuelo, pero hay uno que sale dos horas después te parece bien- asentí .

- bueno yo voy a dormí estoycansado - dijo jaspee dandonos las buenas noches.

alice ya había regresado y se fue con el

- yo también , tengo sueño - dijo emmett bostezando - ademas que no dormí nada anoche.

- mi oso - dijo rose - ninguno durmió - se rieron.

- buenas noches bella , edward - y se retiraron. lo que mas me incomodaba era que papa dejaba que durmieran juntas a mi y a edward no… pero como estoy enojada con el , hoy voy hacer lo que a el le molesta.

- mi amor te voy a dejar para que descanses - dijo dandome en beso en la mejilla - buenas noches , te amo…

- no quieres quedarte conmigo hoy - el se sorprendió - pero no es por lo que estas pensando , es solo para que me acompañes.

- no me parece buena idea bella a tu padre no le agrada - me dijo.

- no tiene que saberlo - le guiñe el ojo -ademas es solo hoy.- el asintió después de un rato , el decía que yo cuando quería algo sabia poner los ojos de gatito mojado , eso me dio mucha risa.

nos acostamos y me sorprendió ver lo rápido que e dormí , debió ser porque tenia a un dios griego acariciando el cabello cariñosamente.

me desperté sobresaltada había soñado que estaba corriendo y no se porque , pero no me recordaba que había soñado, me levante y vi que eran las siete de la mañana , era temprano pero se escuchaba movimiento en la casa , me levante y vi que edward no estaba, debe ser que se paso a su habitación para que papa no sospechara, fui al baño me lave la cara y sepille mis dientes , baje en pijamas. es cuche la voz de edward pero no lo veía por ninguna parte.

- buenos días bella durmiente - me dijo alice mientras me lanzaba un beso y yo lo tomaba y guardaba en mi bolsillo.

- buenos días - les dije a todos.

- buenos días bella - me dijo rose saliendo de la cocina - me lanzo un beso y yo lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

- hola preciosa - dijo mi padre - como amaneciste?.

- bien gracias - dije - y edward - pregunte mirando para los lados.

- no se te va a perder bella - se burlo rosalie - esta arriba buscando las maletas con jaspee y emmett.

- ya nos vamos - me recordó alice , rayos cierto el vuelo de ellos salía a las ocho. ya estaban retrasados.

- lo cual me da curiosidad - dijo alice - que haces levantada , todavía podías dormir un poco mas , nosotros ya llamamos un taxi.

- no lo se - dije - me levante sobresaltada , soñé que estaba corriendo , pero no se de que , ni si quiera me acuerdo de que , que creen que signifique - les pregunte.

- que deberías hacer ejercicio mas seguido - se burlo mi padre.

- por que no te comportas papa - lo regaño .

- bueno hija era solo una broma - se disculpo - porque no e preguntas a mama , sabes que ella siempre esta leyendo sobre el significado de los sueños - se encogió de hombros.

- esp es buena idea - dije - gracias , lo haré en cuanto llegue a casa.

- nosotras vamos a ver porque tardan tanto los chicos - y hubieron.

me sente en el sillon frente al de papa.

- hija - me llamo apenado - me perdonas por lo de ayer?

se veía avergonzado , pero la verdad no tenia porque el tenia razón , los chicos se pasaron- no tengo nada que perdonarte mas bien perdona me a mi por molestarme, pero .. - lo señale con el dedo - no lo vuelvas hacer , pase una pócima noche- nos reí chicos bajaron y todos salimos a despedirnos.

- adiós charle fue un plazer conocerlos no fue una situación agradable , pero fui un placer igual - dijo jaspee despidiendo.

- adiós señor san no fue un plazer completo porque no me dejo embriagarme y me hizo pasar hambre - se rieron juntos.

- lo tomare en cuenta para la proxima- se despidió de las chicas y yo me despedí de ellos, todos se montaron en el carro y se despidieron con la mano oi que emmett decía algo mientras se alejaban .

- QUE ?- grite.

- QUE NO TUMBEN LA CASA USTEDES DOS - me ruborice y me dio pena con papa quien nos miro con los ojos abiertos.

- bueno yo e voy a la comisaría tengo mucho trabajo hoy - dijo me padre - supongo que tengo que despedirme de ustedes ya que no consideraran quedarse cierto- pregunto prudentemente.

- no papa - le sonreí - pero ya no estoy enojada

- fue un placer conocerlo señor swan- dijo edward estirando la mano.

- puedes decirme charle hijo - dijo mi padre estrechando la mano - y para mi también fue un placer , puede que después de todo estaba equivocado.

yo sabia a que se refería y me alegraba que lo había admitido , edward lo miro confundido , pero no pregunto nada.

- te voy a echar de menos - le dije abrazando.

- yo también hija - me dijo - espero que vuelvan pronto. medio un beso en la frente y se despidió una vez mas , me monto en el carro y se fue despidiendo con la mano , dejandonos a edward y a mi solos. volvimos a dentro, fui a la cocina a preparar tostadas con huevos revueltos y jugo de naranja para los dos.

- buenos días amor - me dijo , cierto que no nos habíamos saludado.

- buenos días mi vida - le di un beso casto en los labios - y bun provecho - puse los platos en la mesa y desayunamos en silencio.

- estaba muy bueno bella gracias - dijo mientras recogía los platos.

- de nada mi amor , siempre que quieras, deja yo lo lavo - le dije.

- yo los lavo amor , ya empacaste ? - me pregunto empavonando los platos.

- si , y tu , si quieres te ayudo - me ofrecí secando los platos que el fue enjuagando.

- si mi amor , ya empaque pero es muy tierno de tu parte- me sonrio , terminamos de guardar los platos - deberíamos bajar las maletas por que dentro de una hora nos tenemos que ir.

- tomatelo con calma - le sonreí - si quieres te ayudo - le dije acercandome a el - quien quiere un beso me sonrio.

- yo - me respondió juguetón - sabes que me calmaría? - me dijo pícaro.

- que ?

- bueno estamos solos - dijo lentamente acercandose mas a mi cuerpo - tenemos una hora, y sabes lo mas importante?.

- no creo que valla hacer que aceptes , pero puedes intertar.

- que te amo - me susurro al oido.

me daba mucho miedo, me gustaba la adrenalina que me hacia sentir cuando me besaba y tocaba , pero me aterraba el acto seguido a los besos…no sabia que venia después de eso y le tenia miedo a lo desconocido…

- n-o …no -ward - dije entrecortada - porfavor comportate - lo regañe mientras me soltaba a regaña dientes

- mi amor algún día no te vas a poder resistir, pero - me sonrio - te voy a esperar y solo porque te amo y no tengo apuro contigo , contigo la vida pede ir a 10km y no me importaría porque quiero apreciar y tesorera cada segundo,minutos,horas,días,semanas,meses y años que pase contigo…

el era muy lindo y considerado conmigo , dios como amaba a este hombre..subimos a la habitacion a buscar las maletas y llamamos a un taxi , llegamos al aeropuerto nueve y treinta, así que todavía nos restaba media hora.

- que te parece un helado- me pregunto mi novio.

- a las nueve de la mañana estas loco ? - le dije.

- siempre es bueno un poco de azúcar- me sonrio. yo asentí , de pronto la idea no sonaba tan mal.

fuimos a la feria de comida y pedimos dos helados de chocolates , descubrí que edward ama el chocolate y las fresas parecía un niño con su helado, cuando vimos la hora eran las diez en punto , fue muy chistoso , salimos corriendo por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a la entrada que nos correspondía, ahí nos detuvo una aeromoza diciendos que ya no podíamos abordar porque llegamos retrasados.

- chica lo que sucedió es que el desayuno me callo mal y pues … usted entenderá - le susurro, no se si vi mal , pero creo que le estaba dando algo, no alcance a ver que era pero supuse que era un soborno.

- si seños lo entiendo - le sonrio la chica - puede pasar - le dije tomando nuestros boletos- buen viaje señores cullen - eso me hizo reír.

- porque te ríes bella- me pregunto - no te gustaría.

- con que mal estomacal - cambie la conversacion.


	8. pesima dormida

CAP.8

CONOCIENDO EL SEXO

- chicas tiene alguna de ustedes pastallias para el dolor menstrual? - pregunte a las chicas desde mi cuarto.

- yo no bella - dijo alice.

- yo si - grito rose desde su habítacion.

me dirigí a su cuarto , rose estaba estudiando mañana empezaban las clases - gracias , me has salvado , tendré que ir a comprar - alice estaba entrando al cuarto con una taza con helado.

- que van a comprar ? - pregunto distraida.

- pastillas para el dolor - cuando mire su helado fue como un alcohólico cuando be una taza de vino después de años - no quieres dar un poquito - le rogué.

- nop - sonrio burlona.

- si no me das te lo quito - la amenaze.

- entonces toma - me extendió la taza - ayer me hice manicura y no quiero que me las estropees - rose y yo nos reímos.

- hey , bella - dig rose - cuando vs a ver a edward?

- cierto , hace cuanto no lo ves ?.

- desde que regresamos de foros - dije triste, es que había tenido muchas cosas que hacer , tuve que ir a la biblioteca , tuve que estudiar porque andaba con alicia en el país de las maravillas, limpie mi cuarto porque le cayo mucho polvo en los días que no estuvimos y me da alergia, y sin mencionar que edward tenia mucho papeleo , resulto que sus vacaciones fueron buenas como decía el , pero al contrario había pasado días sin inspeccionar el supermercado y los empleados habían tenido un problema así que el chico que edward dejo a cargo mientras el no estaba lo despidió , ahora el tenia que pagar su tiempo de trabajo ya que el chico que despidieron llebaba años trabajando con el.

- nos vaso a ver el viernes - dije contenta.

- pero bella hoy apenas es domingo , vas a esperar tanto - dijo alice - yo no podría esperar tanto para ver a mi jass.

- cierto bella como puedes - pregunto rose curiosa.

- lo bueno se hace esperar, ademas no quiero presionarlo , quiero que arregle las cosas retrasadas y después tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

- bella quiero preguntarte algo - dijo alice pensativa - tu .. tu ya estuviste con edward .. ya sabes …

oh , - no - me avergonzó , siempre me ruborizaba cuando hablaban de este tema.

- y que esperas ? - rose siempre era directa.

- pues chicas no lo se - como digo que me aterraba - no se que hacer .. y si me arrepiento.

- bella .. yo no te entiendo , de verdad , tu siempre decías que estabas esperando al hombre perfecto .. a ver que es para ti edward ?.- pregunto alice

- el .. el es el hombre perfecto , el es el hombre que quiero ver cada vez que me acueste y cada vez que me levante, el que quiero para mi y mi futuro , el que quiero como mi amigo , hermano, novio y esposo , siento que cuando esta conmigo todo es correcto , todo es perfecto , es algo que no puedo explicar .. cuando estoy con el quiero abrazarlo besarlo acariciarlo , yo lo amo y ...

alice alzo una ceja como si fuera obvio - entonces que esperas? - dijo con un tono de burla .

- si bella, te estas muriendo por el y el , aunque no quiera decirmelo , el gamben se esta muriendo por ti y los mas importante de todos tus requisitos es que el .. te ama bella, no lo dejes ir solo porque no sabes que hacer , lanzare , dejare llevar y veras que no es tan difícil como lo crees - rose siempre que hablaba era como tener un poeta absecionado con el amor y el sexo al mismo tiempo , ella te hacia sentir enamorada así no tuvieras pareja era muy extraña mi amiga.

- ustedes creen que el me deje porque yo no quiero estar con el . fruncí el ceño - o mejor dicho que tenga miedo de estar con el , porque quiero aclarar algo - las señale - yo si quiero estar con el solo es que me da miedo , no que no quiera - ella se rieron

- ósea que si quieres estar con el ?! - dijo alice haciende ruborizar.

-si - admiti poniendo me como un tomate.

- lo sabia - grito alice emocionada.

- bella quiere sexo con edward - iba cantando rose por todo el departamento - bella quiere sexo con edward la la la la bella quiero sexo con edward la la la la - se reían y se reían y no me dejaban en paz. me hicieron ruborizar.

- ya rosalie callate - la intentaba callar y no me hacia caso - por favor rose. o veras que le digo a emmett que hablaste en sueños su nombre.

fue como soplar una vela . en ese mismo momento se callo - yo no dije eso - buje.

- claro que lo hiciste - me reí - sabrá dios que estabas soñando - ahora fue su turno de ruborizarse.

estaba sonando un celular , era el de alice - ya vengo - dijo corriendo a su habitación a buscar su telefono , regreso con el en la mano.

- hola ? - contesto, por la sonrisa que le siguió supuse que era jaspee , siempre parecía me se emocionaba , es como si hubiera venido un zombie y le hubiera chupado el cerebro.

- claro que si mi amor - dijo sonriendo - y ya que vienes puedes hacerle un favor a bella ? - ami ? - traeré pastillas para el dolor plis baby…

- ok , hasta mas tarde .. te amo catire - se despidió alice .

- estas loca al como le vas a pedirle eso a jaspee que pena - es que ma va a matar un día de estos.

- es solo un favor bella y anda bañarte, depilarte , secarte los cabellos por que en la noche vienen los chicos- dijo sonriendo y tirandose en el sofá.

- como ? - pregunte confundida.

- si bella , no me lo tienes que decir se que me amas - decía cantando - ahora ve arreglaste pareces una loca.

- pues yo si me voy arreglar - rosalie salió corriendo para su habitación.

- y que vienen hacer aquí ? - pregunte , es que ya me había hecho la idea que solo lo iba ver hasta el viernes y esa noticia me dejo boba.

- hoy van a salir temprano del trabajo y me pregunto si queríamos ver una película aquí en casa y..pues yo le dije que si - me guiño el ojo - agradece me lo luego ahora ve ! ponte bonita - me lanzo un beso lo tome y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

- ok , lo que digas - me dirigí a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue limpiar, menos mal que habia limpiado ya la sala y la cocina , me quite la ropa y me dirigí al baño, abrí el agua caliente y me situe debajo dejando que el agua relajara todo mi cuerpo ,siempre que tenia el periodo me sentía toda adolorida.

pero que emoción vería a edward dentro horas, aunque no me sentía bien el hacia que me emocionara y olvidara todo, me puse arecordar cuan vinimos de foros.

flahs back on

- mi amor siento que me estas cambiando la conversación - dijo edward cuando nos sentamos .

- sobre que ? - me hize la tonta .

- siento que te molesto , cuando la aeromoza pensó que eras mi esposa- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- no es eso edward - eso era lo que quería evitar, claro que me gustaba la idea , pero eso era un pensamiento lejano en mis necesidades, siempre pensé en estudiar, graduarme, conseguir un buen trabajo, una casa , un carro, tener un novio que me amara y me respetara y porque no , después casarme y tener hijos , pero siempre fue como un plan , no algo que de verdad ansiaba

- es solo que me sorprendió edward- dije sonriendole.

- no te gustaría casarte conmigo - pregunto haciendo que todo la sangre hullera de mi cara - bella estas bien , te pusistes palida- frunció el ceño - mejor no me respondas , ya no quiero saberlo .

creo que se molesto pero la verdad era que no sabia que decirle, así que no dije nada , se que fue muy egoísta de mi parte , pero como le digo que no estaba en mis planes todavía, como le dices no a la persona que amas?.

flahs back off.

creo que después de todo hoy me va a tocar el decirle , porque no me gustaba verlo enojado y menos por una loquera mía, termine de lavar mi pelo con el champo de fresas y me enjabone , sepille mis dientes saque todo el jabón de mi cuerpo. salí del baño me seque y fui al guardarropa, saque unos jeans azul y un suéter blanco, me puse mis zapatos y salí a colocar el poquito de ropa sucia que tenia en la lavadora , le coloque detergente y la puse a funcionar.

salí del cuarto de lavado y fui a buscar mi teléfono a la habitación, lo tome y fui a la sala , donde no había nada , y supuse que se estaban arreglando, encendí el televisor y empeze a pasar los canales distraída, pase un canal muy familiar , me devolví a ver que era me sorprendí , era el chala de la Chef Esme Cullen. estaba a punto de comenzar. lo deje , tenia tiempo que no veías programa , era curioso como te acercas a una persona tan famosa como ella sin darte cuenta , ella era mi suegra y todavía no la había conocido , aveces siento que no me recibirán con buen agrado ya que edward termino con tanya por mi culpa, ellos por ser padres , querrán algo mejor para su hijo y yo soy completamente normal.

_Bienvenidos una vez mas a COCINANDO CON ESME_

_hoy haremos un plato muy peculiar._

_se llama PABELLON es un plato venezolano tipico._

_el plato llevara , carne mechada , arroz, plato frito y cararota._

_pero primero nos vamos a corte comercial , mientras le colocare en la pantalla los ingredientes._

_ya venimos._

en eso que leía los ingredientes , salió rosalie.

- bella ? - me llano - me veo bien ?.

si se veía espléndida , aveces no entiendo sus cerebros - estas genial rose, te ves muy bonita - tenia puesto una mini-falda de jeans con una camisa de tiros rosado unas botas deportivas.

- gracias , e que voy a ir a comprar unas cervezas - dijo sonriendo - para esta noche, quieres acompañarme.

- claro , pero vamos a decirle a alice - le dije poniendo en pie para ir a buscarla a su habitacio.

- te espero aquí , voy a beber un poco de agua - me dijo rose a mis espaldas.

toque la puerta dos veces y no me contesto - all ? , puedo pasar.

- siii estoy en el baño - me grito desde el baño.

entre y me dirigí a la puerta del baño , pero sin abrirla - hey, voy acompañar a rose a la tienda a comprar unas cervezas esta bien ?.

- si , traeme dulces - sonreí para mi, alice parecía una niña pequeña.

- esta bien - busque mi celular y nos fuimos.

- sabes estoy pensando en comprar un auto - dijo rose mientras caminábamos al supermercado.

- no me sorprendería - rose y alice eran personas muy mimadas por sus padres , los padres de rose tienen mucho dinero , pero les toco a una hija loca pobre de ellos y los padres de alice también, alice decidió venir a LA porque decía que sus padres no la dejaban vivir.. es muy gracioso que te diga eso una persona que lo tiene todo.

mis padres , es otro caso , no son ricos , pero tampoco pobres , vivimos bien y tenemos lo que necesitamos, siempre me han dado lo que necesito y pido , solo que no me gusta pedir muchas cosas, siempre he preferido comprar las cosas yo misma , siempre me ha gustado trabajar, así siento que valoro mas el dinero.

- que carro te comprarías ? - dije mientras entrábamos al supermercado.

- no lo se - dijo pensativa - lo tengo , un convertible BMW, que sea uno rojo y siempre lo tendré con la capota levantada - nos reímos , rose no tenia arreglo , le encantaba llamar la atención , era chistoso como mis amigas eran muy distintas ami , rose le gustaba mucho las cosas caras y relucientes y alice le encantaba ir de compras si por ellas fuera viviríamos en el centro comercial.

- aquí están las cervezas - dijo mientras abría la nevera y tomaba algunas - cuantas crees que deba llevar? - peregunto un poco confundida.

- no lo se , yo no quiero.

- si tienes de novio a un tragón de licor como emmett te aconsejaría llevar por lo mínimo diez - dijo una voz masculina muy familiar detrás de nosotras.

cuando voltie fue como un corrientaso edward nos estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- hola edward ! - lo saludo rose con un beso en la mejilla

- hola - le respondió edward.

- bueno yo voy a estar en el pasillo de los dulces ok bella ? - me dijo alejandose.

- hola mi amor - me dijo el primero viendo que yo no decía nada.

- hola - lo salude, el se acerco a mi y me dio un beso y un abrazo.

- te he extrañado estos días - sonrio - que las trae por aquí? pensé que no te vería si no hasta la noche.

- si , lo que pasa es que rose quiso venir a comprar unas cervezas y alice quiere dulces así que ..- me encogí de hombros.

- ah ok, bueno va por mi cuenta - me sonrio.

- esta bien , nosotras la pagamos - me negue.

- por favor bella , no seas testaruda - saco un parlante pequeño - carlos - llamo por el.

- si aquí estoy jefe- le respondió.

- van a salir dos chicas una rubia y una morena , dejalas que se lleven lo que quiera - le indico como estaba vestida rose y yo.

- entendido - fue lo único que dijo.

- listo aura no tienes como negarte - me guiño un ojo.

- eres incorregible.

el me jalo a su lado , fue como si hubiera resistido en hacerlo, beso un por varios segundos hasta que se venia acercando un chico rubio.

- señor cullen- lo llamo.

- si mike - me solto suavemente - que pasa ?

- quería preguntarle donde pongo las salsas nuevas de tomate? - se explico - es que en el pasillo cinco ya no hay espacio…

- hazle un espacio como sea - le dijo serio - y si no se puede , pues pasa las latas de aceituna para el pasillo seis y colocas hay las salsas, horita voy para ver como vas…

- ok - el asintio y se retiro

- quieres que te lleve algo bella - me pregunto.

- hum..pensado bien si - moría por un helado de chocolate, siempre que me venia el periodo era la mismo- anhelado.

- tienes el periodo ? - alzo una ceja burló ruborice

- sshhh calla …no lo digas - lo regañe - si.

- esta bien yo te lo llevo , tengo que dejarte voy a ver como le va con las salsas- me dio un beso y se fue.

me dirigí al pasillo de los dulces - todavía ? - le pregunte a rose cuando la encontre indecisa.

- que dulce le gusta a all ? - dijo comparando con dos bolsas de gomitas.

- las que sea - me bureo y ella se rio.

- bueno llevemos las dos- me guiño el ojo, eso me recordó.

- si quieres puedes tomar varios - me encogí de hombros - edward dijo que va por su cuenta

- ah si ? - dijo pensativa - entonces llevemos estos , y esotro - dijo mientras tomaba varias bolsas - y estas ah , estas me dijeron que son muy buenas .

- rose tampoco te pases - la regañe.

- listo con estas basta.

salimos del supermercado y nos dirigíamos a la departamento , ca solo nos faltaba dos calles cuando un auto se detuvo a nuestro lado.

- hey , nenas las quieren que las lleve algún lado - dijo emmett burlón.

- oso ! - se emociono rose.

nos subimos al auto- y jaspee ? - pregunte viendo que estaba solo.

- dijo que venia dentro de un rato estaba con esme - djo torciendo los ojos - tenia mamitas - se rieron rose y el, ellos eran como dos gotas de agua…

- que carro es este emmett ? - dije mientras vía hacia los lados.

- es un mercedes benz - dijo orgulloso - fue lo primero que compre cuando me gradue -me reí , si , ellos eran como dos gotas de agua.

llegamos a casa y alice estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre al parecer por lo que pude entender vendría unos días , pero no sabia cuando.

- genial ! - se quejo alice - por que ahora !

- que sucede all - pregunte.

- mama quiere que valla a visitarla , dice y cito - arqueo la boca eh imito la voz de su mama - me has abandonado , tu no eras así alice bla bla bla, tenia tantos planes ! - se tumbo en el sillón y cruzo los barzós como todo niño chiquito.

- pero dile que no , tan fácil que es - le dijo roe poniendo las cervezas en el refrigerador.

- estas loca - le dijo alice con el ceño fruncido - me gusta el dinero … si me niego no me van a dar dinero , me van a obligar a trabajar y adivina lo peor.. se me romperán las uñas.

oirla que jarree por cosas tan banales era toda una atracción , me tuve que contener para no estallar en risas - cuando quiere que vallas ? - le pregunte.

- este fin de semana - bujo.

- cuantos días ? - le pregunto rose.

- viernes, sábado y domingo - dijo como si fuera obvio.

- son solo tres días alice - le dije - no es nada.. después puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- pero no quiero ir - se quejo patiando el sillón.

- deja tu cantaleta - la regañe - vas a ir y te digo porque? - señale su bolso - porque amas ir de compras y a menos que quieras que esa tarjeta deje de tener saldo , iras me oistes!?

hizo un puchero ella sabia que yo tenia razón, no se a quien no le gustaba visitar a sus padres , pues yo solo conozco a dos , rose y alice, eran toda una película cuando las llamaban… pero a la final siempre iban. era solo que les gustaba que les insistieran…

- esta bien bella - se resigno - tienes razón. diganme que trajeron muchas cervezas porque ahora quiero embriagarme…-pidio.

- yo traje muchas - sonrio - y fueron gratis! - dio un saltito de alegría.

- como que gratis ? - pregunto alice a rose.

- pues bella trae a edward babiando - me señalo - y pues no los encontramos y le dijo a bella que el invitaba y por eso mira lo que te traje - le enseño la bolsa de dulces que traíamos.

- genial ! - la tomo sonriendo - gracias edward - dijo agradeciendo al cielo.

- y emme lo vi entrar con ustedes o no ? - pregunto alice.

era cierto donde se había metido - mi amor - llamo rose - donde estas ?

me dirigí a la habitación de rose, el estaba acostado viendo la tele - ahí estas - le dije - te está buscando rose.

- ese programa es genial ! - dijo levantandose - no quería interrumpir la pataleta de alice - se burlo.

- ahí estas - dijo rose acercandose a el -que hacías.

- estaba biendo tus tantas - le mintió.

- no tienes arreglo - bufo

- no es para tanto , ademas son lindas - se burlo, pero yo sabia que era mentira, me reí con el de verdad que emmett era todo un bromista y sin arreglo.

- y a todas estas donde esta jaspee y edward - pregunto alice a emmett.

- edward ya debe estar llegando me mando un mensaje que ya venia y jaspee se va a tardad un poco porque estaba con esme- explico sentandose en el sofá.

- esme ? - dijo ella - por que ese nombre me suena? - no me creerán , pero ninguna de nosotras habíamos conocido a los padres de nuestros novios , bueno me refiero a alice y ami porque rose ya había conocido a lod de emmett, me acuerdo que ese día , se la paso en frente de un espejo y que para arreglarse, si supiera que hasta cuando no se arregla tanto se ve bien no lo haría.

- si a mi también me suena- dijo rose pensativa - esme que ?

- esme culpen - lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

- ya ! - se acordó alice - esme culpen no es la chef del canal de comida que ve bella?.

- si esa misma - le respondió emmett sin interés.

-porque no nos lo dijistes bella - pregunto rose.

- no es nada - le reste importancia.

dejamos la conversación hasta ahí porque oímos que tocaron la dirigí y la abrí, y ahí estaba mi milagro personal.

- hola amor - me saludo con un beso.

- hola, pasa - le abrí la puerta para que pasara.

saco un bolsa que tenia escondida en la espalda - toma monstruo come chocolate- se burlo.

- gracias, pero te recuerdo que tu también lo eres - le saque la lengua.

- hey cuate - dijo emmett. cuate ? que es eso.

- que palabra tan rara- dije frunciendo el ceño.

- de donde sacaste esa alabar loco- le pregunto alice .

- estaba biendo una película y así se llamaban los chicos a sus amigo - sonrio como torpe.

- estas tostado de la cabeza - dijo edward mientras daba un abrazo amistoso- hola chicas como están - saludos a rose y a alice.

- estupenda - respondio rose.

- se hace lo que se puede - dijo alice suspirando, de verdad que no le agradaba la idea de ver a sus padres,y lo pero es que son geniales!. en fin …cada loco con su loquera.

- me alegro - les sonrio, todos se fueron a sentar al sofá y yo fui a la cocina a guardar el helado para que no se derritiera.

- que película veremos - pregunto emmett - espero que sea una porno.

- por mi no hay problema - respondió rose - pero no ha todos nos gusta.

me ruborice por que sabia que eso era conmigo , lo que sucede es que no me gusta ver lo que me ha dado tanto miedo en la vida, y verlo solo hará que me moleste conmigo misma, porque como hay mujeres que venden esa imagen y yo no sea capaz de hacerlo con alguien a quien amaba….

- dejare de chistes emmett - lo regaño alice, yo se que lo hacia por mi - mejor esperemos a que llegue jai a ver que trae.

- oh vamoose solo era broma - bufo - ustedes si son aburridas.

- y tu un chiflado - se burlo edward.

- y tu un nerd como chocolate y fresa - sonrio emmett - a que esa no la viste venir - se rio a todo pulmón.

- ya callate emmett - dijo edward.

- ya paren los dos - dijo rose.

- si señor ! - dijo emmett con posición de militar.

- voy a llamar a jass a ver si se tarda mucho - dijo alice mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a su habitación.

rose y emmett se pusieron acaramelados, yo mire hacia otro lado esas escenas siempre me ruborizaban, les di la espalda mientras veía algo en el teléfono, empece a escribirle un mensaje a mama , llevaba días sin escribirle.

**hola mama cho estas ? te he extrañado**

**bella**

senti que me tomaban por la cintura y me asuste, me calme cuando vi que era edward.

- a quien le escribes ?- pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

- a mama- le dije - la he abandonado en estos días.

- hablando de mama - dijo pensativo - no e gustaría conocer a tu suegra - me susurro la ultima palabra en el oído sonriendo.

- no lo se edward - tenia miedo de lo que fuera a pensar de mi- y si no le gusto ?

- por dios bella - bufo - si me gustas a mi le encantaras a ella.

- hum.. te gusto ? - dije sonriendo, el sonrio y se acerco a mi.

- a es que no te lo he dicho? - dijo pegandose en la frente - lo siento es que soy un tonto.

- así te quiero - me reí - tu me quieres ' - le pregunte.

- no - QUE !- yo te amo..

- yo también te amo - creí que no me quería pero que me ame es mejor me reí.

- que te parece gracioso - pregunto curioso.

- que por fin encontré a alguien que me ame - admití - pensé que no existiría alguien que hiciera cambiar de opinión a papa- dije sin pensar, el nuncio el ceño confundido.

- no te entiendo bella.

-papa siempre decía que no iba a encontrar nunca a nadie tan bueno para mi - le explique - pero sabes que ? … encontré a alguien mucho mejor… - lo bese- es chistoso porque el siempre ha querido que yo fuera novia de jacob.

eso si lo confundió - te explico - le dije - jacon y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, y su sueño o obsesión como lo llamo yo , era que el y yo fuéramos pareja , porque el decía que el confía en jake tuvimos una discusión por eso , pero me alegro que alla cambiado de opinión - le acaricie la mejilla.

- a mi también me alegra - sonrio - pero, tengo una curiosidad - dijo pensativo - nunca te ha pasado por la mente ver a jacob con otros ojos ?.

- por que lo dices - alce la ceja.

- solo para saber si me tengo que preocupar por jacob o no - explico burlón.

- tonto - me reí - la verdad es que nunca lo he visto de otra manera , siempre lo he tenido como mi hermano y solo eso.

- eso me parece bien - me beso.

alice regreso con una sonrisa el la cara - que paso con jaspee? - le pregunte

- ya viene subiendo el ascensor - respondió.

- y que te parece gracioso ? - le dijo rose

- algo que me dijo jasper - respondió pensativa.

- y que fue - pregunto emmett.

- eso es asunto mío par de chismosos - nos saco la lengua.

tocaron la puerta y alice salió corriendo a abrirle a jasper, nos saludo y saco unas películas entre ellas había de terror, comedia, acción, drama y …. porno! , pero esa quedo olvidada para todos , me da pena saber que yo soy la causa.

- bueno botemos - sugirió jasper - yo quiero ver terror.

- umm.. yo, acción - dijo emmett dando puños al aire.

- terror - respondio alice acercandose a jasper - me protejes amor ?

- claro que si mi duendecilla- le dijo jaspee besando.

- yo quiero acción al igual que mi oso - dijo rose.

- y ustedes - nos pregunto alice a edawrd y a mi.

- que quieres ver tu bella - me pregunto edward tomando de la mano.

- la que sea menos terror - admití - nunca duermo bien después de eso.

- entonces .. terror - me sonrio - yo te ayudo a dormir si quieres - me susurro al oído.

- faltas tu bella - me dio rose - que quieres ver, si es empate pues, aremos piedra papel o tijera.

lo pensé , pero por un lado me gusto la propuesta de edward puede que después de todo deje de ser una maldita virgen - terror - dije serena.

- como se unen en mi contra - decía emmett quejando.

- menos yo osito - lo conforto rose, emmett la tomo entre sus brazos y se besaron cariñosamente, si emmett no fuera tan grande y monstruoso , hubiera sido muy tierna la escena.

- como se llama - pregunto edward.

- tengo cuatro - dijo jaspee nombrando las - Expediente 39 , El Aro, La Huerfana y El Fotografo.

- me dijeron que la huérfana es buena vemos esa ?- pregunto jaspee a todos .

- si - coincidieron todos.

la película trataba de una pareja traumatizada por la perdida de su hijo nonato, que con la intención de dejar atrás las pesadillas que les persiguen, deciden adoptar una niña. pero la llegada de la niña a su casa desato una serie de extraños sucesos que pusieron al descubierto su reverso tenebroso.

cuando la película iba por la mitad no pude mas - voy a ver si mama me respondió - dije mientras me levantaba del sofá eh iba al cuarto, esa película me puso los pelos de punta. me tumbe en mi cama y revise el célular tenia un mensaje de mama, no llevaba mucho tiempo.

**hola hija, estoy bien y tu ? siento mucho le del tío billy, no pude ir porque a phil le tocaba ir al exterior por un juego pendiente. pero estuve en alma.**

**Renee.**

me alegraba mucho saber que mis padres salieron adelante y decidieron darse otra oportunidad en el amor, aunque mama era una loca, parecía una adolecen, pero así la amaba.

**que bien! , dale mis felicitaciones, bueno lo de mi tío fue sencillo pero con mucho amor, estoy bien ya regrese a casa, mañana comienzo clases y también a trabajar así que , voy a estar un poco atareada**

**bella**

tocaron la puerta y me asuste, ya estaba paranoica por esa película.

- pasa ! - di un leve grito.

- alguien se escapo - dijo edward burlon.

- no digas nada - le suplique - ya no podía ver mas esa película, esa niña me aterra.- me dio escalofríos.

- no digo nada - alzo las manos en son de paz se acerco a mi - pero que me darás a cambio ? - pregunto picaron.

- que quieres - dije inocentemente.

- sabes lo que quiero - dijo frunciendo el ceño - pero creo que no quiero presionarte.

- "creo" es una distinción importante - alce una ceja el sonrio.

- dije creo porque muero por estar contigo - explico - pero, no quiero obligarte hacer algo que no quieras…

dios esto era difícil, porque a todos solo le importaba el sexo - porque todos solo piensan en el sexo? - dije pensativa en voz alta, me ruborice.

- me sorprende que tengas la valentía para preguntar eso y no para hacerlo - se burlo.

- siempre eh sido curiosa - admití.

- y porque no saberlo por ti misma - alzo una ceja.

- edward - dije en tono de reproche.

- esta bien - alzo las manos- no es que solo nos importa el sexo - explico pensativo - la verdad nunca lo he pensado, es solo que …. pienso que el sexo es sinónimo de confianza, no estoy diciendo que no confías en mi - me miro a los ojos cariñoso - pero es parte de lo que se trata.

- parte - repetí - y la otra partícula es ?

- bella no se como explicarte lo dejame pensar para ver como te explico - lo pensó por un momento - lo tengo - dijo después de unos segundo - si vieras a un actor famoso que te guste que harías.

- bueno ..- lo pensé - le saltaría encima.

- y por que lo harías - pregunto alzando la ceja.

- por emoción y .. - no puedo creer lo que iba a decir - excitación ?.

- ahí esta el punto- me apunto.

- les emociona el sexo ? -pregunte extrañada.

- si pero no es eso nada mas , dejame terminar - dijo - a ti te emociona por que lo admiras cierto?

- cierto.

- pero no porque lo ames - fue afirmación no pregunta - porque no puedes amar a quien no conoces.

- exacto - coincidí - pero no te estoy entendiendo.

- dime que pasaría si aparte de emoción y excitación hubiera amor ...

- seria complicado - admiti.

- ese es el punto el sexo es complicado, pero a la vez resuelve muchas cosas, cuando amas a alguien quieres todo el tiempo estar con ella , quieres enseñarle tu amor de alguna manera porque aveces las palabras no bastan - explico - no estoy diciendo que te puedan dejar de amar por no tener sexo , sino que es un acto de amor y confianza. algo que das por que te nace del corazón y no porque tenga ninguna explicación . lo haces sin pensar, lo haces por que así te lo pide el corazón y no tu cuerpo pero .. - se detuvo - hay veces que tu cuerpo tiene otros planes aparte del amor y confianza , hay una necesidad , necesidad que no puedes controlar … - dijo acercandose y acariciando me la mejilla - y menos cuando tienes a la mujer que amas delante de ti y sea tan bella y maravillosa como lo eres tu.

ahora entendía porque las chicas morían por estar con jasper y emmett , porque los amaban y querían demostrarselo, me tumbe encima de edward y lo abrase me separe un poco y coloque mi frente en la de el - te amo.

- yo también te amor amor - me acerque a el lentamente acariciando su cabello y lo bese, lo bese de la manera mas seductora que me pude salir, yo quería estar con el y lo quería ya ! sentía como la adrenalina bajaba por todo mi cuerpo , esto se acabaría hoy , yo lo amo y confio en el y quería que lo supura. el entendió mis torpes movimientos mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa logre desprender dos potones, pero el me detuvo.

- bella no tienes que demostrarme nada - dijo respirando agitado - yo se que me amas.

- quiero hacerlo - le dije - de verdad quiero hacerlo.

- no bella - se separo de mi lentamente - hoy no , no quiero que lo hagas para demostrarme nada

- pero no trato de demostrarte nada - me queje pero yo sabia perfectamente que era así y el también se dio cuenta.

- te conozco comò la palma de mi mano, dejemos lo para cuando estés de verdad preparada y que no sea planeado quiero que sea algo inesperado y te prometo - tomo mis manos - que será genial ! el mejor sexo de tu vida - me sonroje por su expresión

- me lo prometes - bromee , el sonrio.

- para ser virgen eres muy atrevida - sonreímos - te lo prometo soy todo un puto!..ademas hay otro problema señorita hormonas alborotadas- se burlo.

- que ? - pregunte .

- tienes el periodo.

dios se me había olvidado - cierto - dije burlando de mi misma - me llevas loca edward cullen- lo acuse - ven vamos a comer helado que muero por un poco - salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos los dos en la cocina mientras comíamos helados escuchábamos a las chicas dar pequeños gritos a cada rato. era muy chistoso de pronto ya no me aterraba tanto la niña espero poder dormir bien.

la película acabo y los chicos tenían hambre.

- que quieren que les prepare - pregunte.

- pizza ! - dijo emocionada alice - la de bella es la mejor..

- no exageres alice - bufe.

- no sea modesta bells- dijo rose - sabes que son las mejores - nos reímos la verdad es que era muy buena en la cocina.

- porque no mejor le evitamos trabajo a bella y vamos y comer pizza afuera , a si salimos un rato juntos- propuso edward , siempre tan considerado.

- no me importa cocinar - dije , nunca me molesto - me gusta .

- si pero no hay tiempo para esperar que las hagas - dijo emmett haciendo pucheros.

- porque dices eso emmett - pregunto jasper .

- es que tengo un severo problema - vi como aguantaba las ganas de rieres - mi amigo estomago se esta muriendo y necesita sangre - todos nos reímos.

- estas chiflado - le dijo edward riendo.

- lo que esta es deficiente del cerebro - de burlo rose.

- yo creo que llego tarde a la repartición de cerebros- dijo alice riendo a todo pulmón .

- no, mas bien … - dije riendo - creo que de pequeño se callo y no se ha recuperado - todos rieron mas alto.

- oh claro - dijo alzando las manos - burlense de mis estomago - acaricio su barriga- tranquilo amigo yo te entiendo ellos no sabe nada, no los escuches.

- voy a buscar mi bolso ya vengo - dijo all corriendo hacia su habitación.

- igual - rose fue también.


	9. conociendo el sexo

CAP.9

**QUE EXAGERADOS..!**

Después de regresar de la comida nos sentamos a ver una película, la verdad no recuerdo el nombre, debe ser por el hecho que tenia la cabeza de Edward en mi regazo, le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente perdiéndome en su perfección, viéndolo como se reía mientras veía la película era muy gracioso cuando reír porque se sacudía y me causaba una sensación que nunca había sentido antes de repente me daban ganas de….tocarme?

No lo se pero no quería pensar en eso, todavía tenia la clases de sexo que me había dado Edward, la verdad no entendía muchas cosas todavía pero no iba a pensar en eso ahorita... mejor me concentro en la belleza de mi novio, novio, novio... a veces tenia que repetírmelo muchas veces porque tener a un novio tan perfecto como Edward era algo in-imaginable.

Mañana tendría clases y también empezaba a trabajar, mama me dijo que dejara de trabajar y que ella me mándame dinero, pero la verdad es que me gusta valerme de mi misma nunca me ha gustado depender de los demás, tenia mi mano en el cabello de Edward cuando se termino la película todos empezaron a levantarse del sofá y del piso, quite mi mano del cabello de Edward pensando que se iba a levantar, pero espere, espere y nada así que me enderece para verle el rostro.

Estaba dormido, se veía muy serene y calmado, las cejas relajadas los labios encorvados en una madia sonrisa…

- BOO! – grito riendo.

Pegue un brinco y me lastime el brazo con el sillón – hay! – grite.

Estas bien amor? – me abrazo – lo siento…

- lo siento?! – le grite – que sucede contigo? – vi su cara de asombro – Edward te dije que no me asustaras así?

- lo siento bella, no lo hizo para lastimarte – se disculpo, mientras lo hacia veía en su cara que de verdad lo sentía así que respire hondo y me calme.

- creo que te pasaste Eddy – se burlo emmet.

- estas bien bells – pregunto alice.

- si, estoy bien solo un poco adolorida aquí- señale mi brazo, tenia una cortadita pequeña que me empezó a sangrar un poco.

- rayos! – grito rosalie.

- tápale la cara Edward !¡ - grito alice acercándose, se me empezaba a nublar la vista siempre me sucedía eso cuando veía sangre, o mejor dicho MI sangre. Sentí cuando me colocaron una almohada en la cara, al mismo instante se me aclaro la vista y ya no me sentía como una gelatina... Regrese en mi, y ahora lo que me estaba era asfixiando.

- mejor? - pregunto Edward levantando la almohada.

- si, gracias – me disculpe- pero me ahogo, saca esa almohada de mi vista- reclame y todos rieron.

- porque te pones así bella? – Pregunto Jasper acercándose – deberías ir al medico, papa te atendería.

- no no no… eso ni hablar, primera muerta que pisando un consultorio- me asuste.

- no es tan malo gallinita- se burlo emmet- lo mejor es cuando te dan golosinas.

Todos reinos – emmet yo creo que eso ya no lo dan, eso es para los niños- se burlo Jasper.

- de verdad estas bien? – insistió Edward.

- si mi amor – me enderece –estoy bien.

- donde tienes benditas ? – pregunto jasper a alice.

- Voy por ellas – dijo rosalie saliendo de la sala y dirigiéndose a su habitación, regreso a los pocos segundo con una cajita de benditas – aquí tienes- se las entrego a Edward, el tomo una la abrió y me coloco una en la raspadita que tenia en el brazo, después me dio un pequeño beso.

Todos hicieron un coro de AHH… se vio muy lindo el se ruborizo y me miro a los ojos sonriendo.

- Mama siempre decía que con amor toso se cura mas rápido- se encogió de hombros.

- solo por eso te perdono – lo abrase – te amo.

- yo también te amo bella – dio un beso casto en mis labios.

- vámonos nena esto es muy cursi para mi – dijo emmet tomando a rosalie por la mano y dirigiéndose a la habitación de rose.

- mi amor por que no concedemos un poco de privacidad a Edward y a bella – dijo alice a jasper.

- no será que quieres privacidad tu mi amor? – contraataco jasper riendo – pero te la concedo mi romántica.

- se pueden quedar chicos yo me quiero recostar es que la verdad estoy cansada y mañana empezamos clases y tengo que trabajar- me disculpe levantándome y tomando a Edward por el brazo – me acompañas?.

-claro- me sonrió- pero tienes que descansar.-

- eso planeo- me burle.

- buenas noches chicos- me despedí de jasper y alice , le lance un beso a alice y ella lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- buenas noches bella- dijeron en coro all y jasper.

Entere en mi habitación con Edward encendí la luz de mesa y apague la luz del baño para que solo quedara un poco iluminada.

- Me esperas aquí? Que me voy a cambiar- explique mientras tomaba mi pijama.

- Claro mi amor.

- ponte cómodo- me di la vuelta y me dirigí al baño encendí la luz me cambie y la volví apagar cuando Salí, encontré a Edward acostado viendo televisor, era todo un dios acostado en mi cama.

Me dirigí a su lado y me acosté recostando mi cabeza en su pecho, el puso su mano en mi cabeza acariciando mis cabellos.

- te ves preciosa en pijama – lo sentí sonreír.

- gracias – voltee a mirarlo – tu siempre te ves bien.

- me arreglo para ti – me beso en la frente – ahora porque esta repentina invitación para que te acompañara?.

- solo quería disfrutar de tu compañía, hasta que pienses que es muy tarde para ti y tengas que irte – me explique – disfruto mucho de tu compañía, y mientras mas estés conmigo mas bien me siento y además... Me lo debes.

- te lo debo? – pregunto burlón.

- si, por asustarme – hice un puchero.

- lo que tu quieras y cuando quieras mi amor- volví a recostarme en su pecho.- mama quiere conocerte.

Me atore con mi respiración empecé a toser y me puse roja – que que?

- Que mi madre te quiere conocer – me explico lentamente – no quieres?

- no es eso Edward es solo que me da...- me detuve.

- te da? – insistió.

- vergüenza- admití un poco triste.

- te doy vergüenza? – estaba confundido.

- noo! Tu no…soy yo- me encogí de hombros sentándome con las piernas cruzadas.

- porque? No entiendo – frunció el ceño.

- porque mira tu vida, tu familia tu... Tu eres perfecto tienes una vida perfecta, con padres perfectos un trabajo perfecto y eres jodidamente perfecto. Y sexi – admití.

- frunció mas el ceño – tu crees que mi vida es perfecta bella?

Me encogí de hombros- si... y no quiero que tengas problemas con tu mama por mi, por que no creo que me acepte, mira a quien tenias de novia o tienes? No hemos hablado eso mas mira a tanya ella es preciosa, famoso, talentosa y también es jodidamente perfecta…

- Bella calla! Que no sabes lo que estas diciendo- puso un dedo en mis labios para detenerme- bella mi vida no es perfecta por lo menos no hasta que te conocí…puede que tenga una vida estable y tenga dinero y amigos. Y padres que me aman pero mi vida no es perfecta, tengo trabajo que me consumía cada día antes de conocerte tomaba todo el papeleo y lo llevaba a casa porque no tenia nada mas importante que hacer, me acostaba a las 2 de la mañana simplemente por que no tenia nada buena que hacer, salía con mis amigos por obligación no porque quería ni porque lo disfrutaba eso era algo vano para mi… y no hablemos de tanya tu sabes que ella no significa nada para mi, ella tiene su pareja y yo la mía es solo…

- apariencia, si ya lo se pero…

- pero nada bella, tu eres mi vida ahora y si lo que te preocupa son mis padres pues no deberías… ellos odian a tanya mama nunca la quiso, decía que era hipócrita, falsa y plástica- me reí – me encanta cuando sonríes , es como si se asomara el sol en mi ventana porque tu – me levanto la vista con la mano- eres i sol bella – me acerco a el y me beso – y no quiero que lo olvides nunca – dijo mientras me besaba, le devolví el beso muy comenta y reprimiendo unas lagrimas de emoción.

- te amo bella y nunca óyeme bien, nunca te voy a dejar de amar así venga un meteorito y nos separe el mundo en dos y nos deje separados siempre va a ver un puente que construir y créeme para eso fue creado para construir... – Me sonrió- porque soy un ingeniero – dijo alzando su mano como lo hacen los súper héroes.

- mi ingeniero – corregí.

- ahora a dormir porque mañana tienes que trabajar e ir a clases – me beso en la frente y me hizo acostarme en su pecho – te paso a buscar a la hora del almuerzo, te parece a la 1?

- si – respondí a regañadientes – no te vas?.

- no, esta noche te voy acompañar, te molesta si quieres me puedo ir?.

- no! , quédate es solo que pensé que tenias que trabajar- me disculpe besando s pecho.

- esa es una de las ventajas de ser el dueño- nos reímos- buenas noches mi sol.

- buenas noches mi luna- le respondí sonriendo- te amo.

- yo también te amo mi sol.

Hola chicos espero le haya gustado este capitulo se que no esta muy largo pero es que trabajo y e estado un poco ocupada muchas gracias a las que leen y a las que no también =D

Les gusto?

Rewiens?

Comente porfiz..=D


	10. Esme

CAP.10 ESME

estaba en calses de literatura cuando sentí que mi celular vibro, lo tome de mi bolsillo y lo abrí.

**amor a que hora paso por ti para ir almorzar con mama?**

**edward.**

la verdad ese almuerzo me tenia nerviosa.

**salgo dentro de una hora vida, te parece bien ?**

**bella.**

todavía me quedaba treinta minutos de clases con el sr. barner. luego tenia que ir a entregar un trabajo a la sra. coper y salía. estaba muy preocupada, y como si fuera poco luego tengo que ir a trabajar y regresar en la noche a ver clases. estaba muy nerviosa alice me ayudo mucho esta mañana.

flahs back on.

- y si no le caigo bien - le decía yo caminando de un lado al otro.

- bella para - me regaño - le abrirás una camino al piso - me obligo a sentarme - va a estar bien , le caerás genial y sabes porque ?.

- porque…

- porque eres muy una excelente mujer , ella se dará cuenta que su hijo no pudo encontrar a una mujer mejor que tu - me sonrio - bella ten un poco mas de autoestima, eres bella, inteligente, cariñosa, sincera y amorosa, así que por favor deja de preocuparte ve a bañare y ponte algo bonito y has como si fueras a conocer a cualquier persona.

- gracias all- la abrase - no se que haría sin ustedes.

- yo si se - se rio - estarías en forks o con el pelele de jacob.

- no digas eso alice el es muy bueno - la regañe.

- bella me cae muy bien jacob , enserio sabes que nos la llevamos bien , pero eso no quiere decir que yo piense que el es el indicado para ti…para ti amiga - me toco la nariz - el hombre ideal es edward.

- te quiero mucho alice.

- que tacaña eres porque yo te amo - hizo un puchero.

- tonta.. yo también te amo - me abrazo.

- ahora ve que se nos hace tarde- me dio una nalgada.

flahs back off.

bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy quiero un ensayo sobre cualquier literatura de su preferencia les recomiendo empezar lo antes posible porque no me voy a conformar con uno de diez paginas.. y eso va contigo tayler - señalo a mi amigo tayler - hasta la próxima clase chicos.

empece a a recoger mis libros y cuadernos en la mochila cuando sonó mi celular, lo tome mientras seguía guardando mis cosas.

- hola ?- conteste.

- hola mi amor - era edward - te paso a recoger ya ?.

- me estas poniendo nerviosa edward, con esa apuradora - lo regañe - y no, todavía tengo que entregar un trabajo, el cual ni siquiera sabia que tenia que entregar, pero gracias a dios sabia el tema y lo he hecho esta mañana al llegar.

- esa es la ventaja de tener una novia brillante - oi como reía - te paso a recoger en 15 minutos besos, te amo - antes de que pudiera protestar ya me había cortado la llamada.

- dios me va a matar - reclame hacia el celular en mi mano.

- quien te va a matar bella? - me austro tayler - hola como has estado ?

me dio un beso en la mejilla - bien mime, no es nada solo estaba hablando sola - le explique mientras ponía mi mochila en mi espalda.

- voy camino a entregar el trabajo vas también?.

- si, iba para alla.

- ah bueno , vamos juntos - me sedo el paso con la mano - después de ti señorita.

- gracias - le sonreí - que tal estas con jessica?.

- bueno hemos reñido un poco, pero estamos bien.

- eso es genial, llevan mucho tiempo juntos verdad? - siempre intente hablar mucho de su relación porque siempre he sabido que le gusto a mi amigo taller, pero el siempre ah sido para mi un amigo. me ponía muy nerviosa antes cuando me invitaba a salir, no quería romper sus sentimientos , ya que el me ayudo mucho en mi primer año, así que siempre le inventaba excusas, es bueno no tener que hacerlo ya que lleva tiempo saliendo con jessica.

- si, llevamos saliendo desde hace tres años - dijo sonriendo - ya que nunca me paraste.

- oh - me sorprendió que fuera tan directo.

- no te enojes - me tranquilizo - ya lo supere, amo a jessica.

- eso es bueno saberlo - le sonreí, estaba muy incomoda, mientras pasábamos por el pasillo vimos a unos chicos de tercero, tirando a un chico de primero en el recipiente de basura.

- idiotas - les dije, ellos se alejaron y yo me acerque ayudar al chico nuevo - estas bien?.

- si, gracias - lo ayude a colocarse de pie - no tenias porque, estoy sucio - se estaba sacudiendo.

- tranquilo que no me has ensuciado , y ademas ellos son unos idiotas, no les prestes atencio, trata de evitarlos y te ira bien el resto del año - le sonreí.

- gracias por tu consejo pero dudo que me dejen en paz - frunció el ceño - no les caigo muy bien - dijo triste.

- y tampoco necesitas caerles bien - lo alenté - como te llamas?.

- seth - me extendió la mano - mucho gusto.

- bella - le sonreí - y el es mi amigo tayler - tayler estaba hablando con una chica, cuando escucho su nombre regreso a donde estaba yo.

- lo siento era una amiga - se disculpo - tayler y tu…? - le extendió la mano a seth.

- seth - le sonrio seth.

- un gusto seth.

sentí que vibro mi celular en mi bolsillo, lo tome y abrí el mensaje era de edward.

**bella, estoy en el estacionamiento, donde estas?**

**edward.**

- mierda ! - lo había olvidado ya - lo siento chicos me tengo que ir. fue un placer conocerte seth nos vemos luego, taller se me hizo tarde será que puedes entregare mi trabajo a la sra. cope por mi ?

- claro bella - se lo entregue.

- gracias taller nos vemos en la noche - me despedí de el y de seth.

- un placer belle - me dijo set sonriendo - y gracias nuevamente.

- igual set - le sonreí - no fue nada . adiós chicos.

me dirigi al estacionamiento y vi el volvo parado del otro lado del estacionamiento y el estaba parado afuera del coche sonriendo me. me acerque y lo abraze.

- alguien me ha extrañado eh? - dijo con un tono burlón en la voz.

- mucho - le sonreí - siempre te extarño.

- yo tambien bebe - me abrió la puerta de copiloto - nos vamos?.

- sip - le pique el ojo y me subí al auto, lo vi rodear el auto, con ese andar de modelo y sur al auto. arranco suavemente hasta la avenida y acelero cuando no hubo mas trafico.

- y bien, como te ha ido en clases?.

- muy bien, dejando por fuera lo del trabajo que te mencione, solo espero haberlo hecho bien - lo hice muy rápido mientras desayunaba.

- estarás bien ya lo veras - me sonrio - ya se te pasaron los nervios ?.

- no me lo recuerdes que me dan ganas de vomitar - lo regañe - de verdad es tan necesario edward?.

- quiero que todos conozcan la mujer que amo.

- haces que se me detenga el corazón cada vez que dices cosas como esas - agarre su mano y la acaricie con mi dedo pulgar - yo también te amo pero..

- pero nada bella - me detuvo - ya tuvimos esta conversación solo sonríe - me imito sonriendo - así, lo haces muy bien…

- eso lo dices por que me quieres.

- no, lo digo por que te amo y …porque es la sonrisa mas bella del mundo mi… sol, recuerdas.

- si, lo recuerdo mi luna - recordé lo que me dijo anoche, fue muy bonito y especial para mi - ok, lo voy hacer por ti.

- pero quiero que lo hagas también por ti - me miro de reojo - porque tienes que tener mas confianza en ti bella, mi madre te amara, y piensalo, puedes discutir cosas culinarias con ella…

- ella es toda una profesional edward y…

- y ya te estas poniendo paranoica - me regaño - alice y rose me dijeron que coninas muy bien, lo que me lleva a preguntar porque no me has cocinado nada - puso una cara de falsa tristeza.

- porque no sabría que hacer, que le puedes cocinar a alguien que tiene una arde chef?.

- umm.. buena preguna pero también tengo una buena respuesta - me sonrio - torta de chocolate.

- torta de chocolate?.

- amo el chocolate se te olvido?.

- no lo he olvidado se que mueres por chocolates y fresas es solo que es algo tan simple…

- me gusta lo simple bella - me explico - me gustas tu, y todo lo que hagas para mi esta muy bien, ademas va estar genial, y no puedo criticar eh…

- porque? - no entendi.

- porque seria un insulto viniendo de alquilen que quema hasta el agua.

nos reímos en voz alta mientras estacionábamos en el restaurante SPARK WOODFIRE ubicado en san fernando.

- ok , lista?.

- en realidad no, pero como no tengo opción - me encogí de hombros - así que vamos, y veras como la paso mal, me mareo y si tengo suerte no me vomito de los nervios - le di una sonrisa falsa.

- no es para tanto bella - me regaño - es solo mi madre.

entramos y edward pregunto por la señora Cullen, la chica nos señalo el camino con una sonrisa exagerada, supongo que por edward por que no creo avería entusiasmado yo…

la sra. culpen era mas hermosa en persona, tenia los mismos rasgos hermosos que jasper y edward, había algo en su rostro que me hacia desaparecer los nervios ( pero no del todo ) , y en las ondas de su suave pelo color caramelo que me recordaba a la ingenuidad de los cines mudos. era pequeña y delgada pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, mas redondeada que edward y jasper vestía de manera informal, lo que me tranquilizo por llevaba unos jeans y un suéter azul ( era mi color favorito ), nos sonrio en señal de bienvenida.

- hola mama - saludo edward dandole un beso en la mejilla.

- hola cariño - nos sonrio - y tu eres la famosa bella.

- un placer sra. Cullen - le estendi la mano.

- llamame esme cariño y el placer es todo mío, pero dejemos de formalidades y ven a saludarme - rodee la mesa un poco tímida y ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- nos sentamos ? - pregunto edward señalando las sillas, me sente al lado de edward y frente a mi se sento esme sonriendonos.

- bueno bella eh oído mucho de ti como estas? - me pregunto.

- espero que no sean cosas negativas- mire de reojo a edward quien estaba sonriendo - bien y usted?.

- nunca hablaria mal de ti mi amor - me ruborice.

- tuteame por favor nada de usted que me siento vieja - hizo un puchero que me recordó a alice y el pensamiento me causo gracia.

edward alzo la mano para llamar la atención de una camarera quien se acerco con paso vacilante.

- hola. me llamo hambre y voy atenderlos. que los sirvo de beber ?

no pase por alto que solo se dirigió a edward. el me miro y me pregunto - que te apetece?

- lo que pidas esta bien - le sonrio.

- y tu mama? - le pregunta esme.

- una copa de vino cariño, por favor - le guiña el ojo.

- Pouilly Fumé te parece bien ?

- claro hijo.

- tres copas de vino de pouilly fumé por favor y nos trae el menú?

- en un momento - dice gentilmente la mesera y se retira a la cocina.

un minutos desuse regreso con nuestras copas y los menú.

- ah que te dedicas bella? - me pregunta esme tomando un sorbo de su copa

- bueno soy estudiante aun, entudio en la mañana en la tarde trabajo en una pequeña tienda de flores y en la noche vuelvo a clases - respondí probando un pcoco de vino, umm... estaba deliciosa.

- pero si pasas todo el día el la calle nena! no te cansas.

- digamos que acepte ese sacrificio cuando vine a vivir sola a LA,sabia lo que tendría que hacer, y honestamente prefiero trabajar y estudiar que estar en un jimnacion con las chicas, así que … no me molesta.

- deberías descargar un poco tu día, por que no solo estudias en la mañana trabajas en la tarde y regresas a tu casa temprano?.

- es mi ultimo año y así culmino mas rápido mis materias lo que sucede es que ya quiero graduarme, pienso que será mas fácil para mi cuando ya tenga mi titulo.

- creo que me estas excluyendo de la conversación - dijo edward con un falso puchero.

- no me molesta - me burle

- solo tengo curiosidad cariño, calmate que no te la voy a quitar.

- eso espero - se burla edward. y esme y yo nos reímos.

- ya decidieron que van a pedir ?- pregunto la mesera.

mire rápidamente el menú y pedí lo primero que vi - yo quiero los ravioles con cetas.

- yo quiero lo mismo - responde esme - después de todo nos parecemos en algo - me sonríe.

- yo quiero pastas por favor y tres copas mas de vino señorita - responde edward formalmente.

- enseguida - se retira sonriendo le a edward.

- en que estábamos bella - pregunta esme.

- umm… nada que recuerde- me ruborizo, todavía me inquieta que se refiera a mi tan directamente.

- bueno, sigamos con mi curiosida- dice dando un pequeño aplauso - qe te gusta hacer?

- me gusta mucho leer, antes cantaba y escribía músicas, pero ya no lo hago, también tocaba guitarra pero lo he dejado también , me gusta mucho trabajar por mis cosas y estudiar. pero mas que todo leer.

- eso es genial , a mi también me gusta leer que escritor te gusta mas?.

- me gusta mucho stephenie meyer y thomas hardy - respondo pensativa.

- me encanta tomas, tiene un modo de pensar muy interesante e intenso - se burla.

- bella es muy modestas mama, por que se la ha olvidado algo muy importante - dice edward mirando de reojo.

- no se que puede ser - digo confundida.

- a bella le incanta cocinar mama y por lo que he oído es muy buena.

mierdaaa! . me otore con el vino.

- eso es genial, algún día podríamos cocinar juntas , ves mi programa.

cuando uba a responder edward me interrumpió - es tu admiradora mama.

- para edward - lo regaño - todavía recuerdo como responder sola.

- lo se , es solo que lo piensas mucho.

- claro que no.

- lo sensuosa bella - me dice serio.

- no mucho - admito avergonzada porque esme nos esta mirando.

- calma chicos - nos dice esme - eso es genial bella.

- edward esta exagerando, solo me gusta cocinar pero no es para tanto.

- bueno eso lo decidiré yo - me guiña el ojo - y por que dejastes te tocar y cantar.

- es algo personal - admito encojiendome de hombros, no me gustba recordar ese tema - lo sentó - me disculpo avergonzada.

- oh, esta bien cariño, entiendo - me tomo la mano por encima de la mesa.

- gracias.

la mesera regreso con nuestros platos, comimos entre risas, esme me contó muchas anécdotas, como se conoció con el doctor culpen quien había quedado para conocerlo el fin de semana, ya que estaba un poco retrasado en el traban.

- fue un placer conocerla … digo esme - corregí cuando vi que encogió los ojos, luego me sonrio.

- igual cariño, me alegra que por fin edward alla encontrado a alguien que valga la pena, no como esta tonta de tantya.

- mama - la regaña edward - no te excedas.

- disculpa - mira a edward y se despide de el con un beso.

- espero verte pronto cariño - me dice esme dandme un beso en la mejilla.

- el fin de semana - responde edward - iremos a que conozca a papa.

- ujum - es lo único que soy capas de decir, le sonrio y nos despedimos, iba a llegar un poco tarde al trabajo pero no importa se lo explicaría a la .

caminamos agarrados de las manos hasta el auto. me senté de copiloto.

- vez, que no fue tan malo - se burlo edward una vez que había cerrado la puerta y encendía el auto.

- admito que no estuvo mal la charla con tu madre, pero… tu no me ayudaste mucho que digamos - le saque la lengua.

- mi amor así hubieras venido sola, con unos shorts y una camisa de tiras desgastadas le hbieras encantado a mi madre.

- eso no lo creo - fruncí el ceño - la asustaría.

- te hubiera amado, y sabes porque - me pregunto mientras no deteníamos en el semáforo.

- porque - se voltio para mirarme a los ojos.

- porque ella aceptaría a la mujer que amo, solo para verme feliz - me beso el dorso de la mano - pero sin mucho esfuerzo la has fascinado y sobre todo con los libros, a mi madre también le encanta leer y cocinar, al igual que a ti.

- gracias - admití avergonzada.

- tienes muchas cosas que agradecerme pero porque es esta? - se burlo

- por amarme y confiar tanto en mi.

- siempre que quieras mi sol.

- te amo mi luna.

- y yo a ti bella - me dio un pequeño beso mientras el semáforo cambiaba a verde.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo de **karenILC maripaz y guest **, mil gracias y me alegra que les guste tanto, próximamente sacare una nueva historia muy interesante , les avisare pronto

Las quiere kass.

Les gusto?

Reviews?


	11. un plan casi perfecto

CAP 11

**UN PLAN CASI PERFECTO…**

estaba sentada mirando por la ventana del negocio, era un día calmado, no habían muchas ventas de flores los días de semana siempre vendíamos muchas los sábados y los domingos. estaba relajada hoy no tuve que entregar muchos pedidos, y no estaba tan cansada, tenia que repasar la clase de ayer, ya que no preste mucha atención, estaba en el mundo de la luna donde acaba de conocer a mi suegra, suegra, suegra… se oía espectacular suegra. me sentía a gusto con mi relación, era estable, y yo confiaba en el, pero aveces sentía que faltaba algo…algo por lo que había estaba rogando hace semanas y edward siempre me decía _no tienes que demostrarme nada, yo se que me amas, _pero el no entendía, que yo no le quería demostrar nada simplemente quería hacerlo, quería dejar de ser virgen de una vez por todas y lo iba a conseguir, tenia un plan perfecto para esta noche, ya que alice se había ido a pasar unos días con sus padres ( cuando por fin la convencimos ) y rose se iba a dormir en casa de emmett ( ellos si que tenían sexo ) _lo que tu no tienes _se burla mi subconsciente, pero hoy eso se acabaría, edward ya se había ofrecido en acompañarme a el no le gustaba que me quedara sola en casa y la verdad a mi tampoco, pero… hoy si. frote mis manos como hacen los villanos en las películas de niños.

- en que piensas querida? - me interrumpió los pensamientos la sra. Dangermond - y porque frotas las manos?

- oh, lo siento estaba pensando en la clase de ayer que no preste atención - mentí, bueno eso si lo pensé pero de pasada - que hora es ?

- son las 4:30 pm, si quieres puedes ir adelantando y cierra caja yo voy atrás a organizar un poco para cerrar por hoy, y así te vas a clases y esta vez concentrare - me sonrio.

- gracias, puede apostarlo, voy a cerrar caja y luego me voy para poder alcanzar el transporte.

- ok, te dejare las llaves del negocio porque, mañana no vendré tengo que ir al medico hacerme un chequeo general, y llegare tarde como también puede ser que no llegue - explico.

- esta bien señora Dangermond ?- me preocupe tengo mucho tiempo trabajando con ella y no me gustaría que le sucediera nada, ya le había tomado cariño.

- bien querida solo que ya estoy un poco vieja y necesito hacerme chequeo, y por décima vez cariño, dime solo virginia - nos reímos, siempre la he tratado de sra. pese a que me vivía diciendo que la tutear.

- que tal sra. virginia así estamos mitad y mitad le parece? - contrataque.

- vendido! - exclamo, nos reímos - eres muy carismática bella como esta tu corazón?.

esa era una pregunta que nadie me hacia, no todos eran tan abiertos para hacer una pregunta personal y menos si esa persona era yo.

- estoy muy bien, tengo una pareja ahorita llevamos saliendo seis meses y medio, y lo amo - sonreí como tonta.

- te veo emocionada - observo pensativa - solo recuerda esto, y no lo digo por mal eh… el amor es el guerrero mas fuerte de todos, luchas para conseguir esa persona que tanto amas con el que quieres pasar tu vida, pero también es el enemigo mas aterrador puede hacer caer tu mundo en cualquier momento y sin dar aviso, es solo cuestión de saber equilibrar las cosas ni mucho de uno y tampoco del otro que sea 50 y 50. acuerdate que no le puedes entragar tu vida a nadie solo has que esa persona sea la parte mas divertida y feliz, pero amate mas a ti misma, cuando veas que te tienes que alejar por tu bien , no dudes hacerlo.

me dejo perpleja es como si me estuviera advirtiendo algo pero sin querer contarme lo todo

- bueno ya basta de charla,se nos ha pasado la hora faltan 10 minutos para cerrar apresurare o llegaras tarde - me sonrio, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al deposito.

la señora Dargermond tenia razón pero no quería pensar en cosas desagradables me estaba yendo bien y con lo que tenia planeado hoy, maña estaremos mejor aun…

cerré caja espere a que la saliera y cerré el negocio tome las llaves y me dirigí al transporte, llegue a la universidad un poco temprano, así que me senté en la cafetería a tomarme una gaseosa, compre un pedazo de tarta y me senté, tenia treinta minutos antes de que comenzara la clase de filosofía con la ayer no había podido entregar mi trabajo personalmente espero que eso no le haya molestado, siempre los entrego yo, pero tenia un novio muy ansioso esperando me.

sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado y me asuste.

- lo siento bella no quería asustarte - se disculpo seth - como estas hoy?.

- oh, no te preocupes soy un poco distraída, bien y veo que tu también ya que no te están molestando - le sonreí - no te dejes intimidar, los primeros días siempre son difíciles.

- si, ya me he acostumbrado, me he mudado siete veces, por eso no tengo amigos, pero estaba bien, algo bueno me deparara el futuro - dijo pensativo- o eso espero - dijo mas para si miso.

- aquí tienes una - le tome la mano - aunque una no muy recomendable ya que te dejare este año.

- cierto estas en tu ultimo año no?.

- si, y ya quiero terminar, no me mal interpretes, me encanta ver clases, pero quiero graduarme, ser profesional, y haci poder comprarme todo lo que quiero - nos reímos.

- eso es un pensamiento muy de niños , pero me encanta.

- si, lo es - me reí - es solo que quiero poder vivir mejor, no vivo mal porque trabajo y mis padres me ayudan de vez en cuando, pese a que no me gusta, pero quiero comprarme un departamento y vivir sola, comprarme un auto, darme los lujos , tu entiendes…

- si, te entiendo - asintió - y de que te vas a graduar?.

- estudio letras - explique, pero me parecía que no savia que era - es para ser escritora, poder hacer libros, trabajar en editoriales etcétera…

- ah ok, te gusta escribir, eso es genial, has escrito algo?

- de hecho estoy leyendo, por ahora solo tengo versos y algunos poemas, pero son solo borradores, no creo enseñarselos a nadie…

- oh vamoose, apuesto a que son geniales, a ver escribeme algo- insistió.

- que dices? que te inprovise algo? .

- si una frase, un poema o lo que sea que te inspire, o muestrame algo de lo que hayas escrito.

- esta bien pero con una condición - lo señale - no te burles ni seas muy cruel conmigo si no te gustan .

- nunca lo haría, eres mu única amiga.

- lo siento, de verdad siento que no tengas amigos seht - me sentí mal.

- no lo sientas, ahora estoy feliz porque te ego a ti, ahora enseñame algo y no me cambies la conversación.

- esta bien - busque mi cuaderno de escribir siempre lo llevaba encima por si algo me inspiraba en la calle - esto es algo que he estado escribiendo para alguien muy especial, pero no esta tarminado ok ?

- ok .

en el preciso momento que iba a leer llego jessica.

- hola bells- se saludo con un beso en la mejilla - quien es tu amigo?

- hola jess, el es seht - lo señale - seht ella es jessica la novia de taller.

- un placer jessica - seht le tendit la mano.

- igualmente set, bella entramos dentro de 10 minuto crees que me de tiempo comer algo? es que tengo hambre.

- bueno si e apresuras y comes rápido, pues creo que si - le sonreí.

- oh, sotenme aquí los cuadernos, voy ha comprarme algo - salió corriendo ha la cola de la comida se vei muy chistosa.

- es muy chistosa - dijo seht y nos reímos - bueno creo que estas salvada por la campana

- bueno te lo leo cuando este listo va ?.

- va - se levanto - bueno mi clase ya va a empezar te veo luego.

- seguro - le sonreí, se alejo y en ese mismo momento llego jessica.

- dios me muero del hambre he pasado la tarde en el trabajo y mi jefe trajo mercancía nueva tuvimos que hacer inventarío y no pude almorzar - hablama mientras comía rápido.

- jess explicame después come, que te vas atorar - me reí.

- sigue disfrutando acosta mia - fingio molestia.

me estaba riendo cuando sonó mi celular - un momento ya regreso, espero que para cuando venga ya allas terminado.

me alejo un poco y conteste - hola?.

- hola bella es jacob, me tienes olvidado.

- ooh, hola jake, nada de eso, eh estado un poco distraída pero nunca olvidaría a mi mejor amigo, como estas - dije contenta, llebaba tiempo sin hablar con jacob.

- bien estoy saliendo del trabajo, y me acorde cuando veníamos al cine te acuerdas - me pregunto.

- como olvidarlo, si hibamos todos los días - me rei

- cuando vendrás a mi casa a visitarme.

- que tal hoy ?.

oh , no, hoy no, nadie me iba a echar a perder el plan que tenia para esta noche - bueno jake hoy ya tengo planes, que te parece mañana ? salgo de clases a las ocho de la noche, estas desocupados.

- perfecto, vemos unas pelos, te parece ?.

- claro, seria genial - jessica me hizo seña que ya era hora de entrar - jake, me tengo que ir a clases estamos hablando, cuidare.

- igual bella, mañana hablamos mejor, chao.

- chao jeke - me despedi y me acerque a jess.

- lista?.

- si, estoy mas llena que una vaca - nos reímos - vamos que ya estamos tarde.

nos dirigimos a clases nos sentamos en nuestros asientos mientras entraba la sra. Coper.

- buenas noches chicos.

- buenas noches - dijimos al unísono.

- el profesor banner me ha mandado a decirles que hoy no les dará clases ya que tiene un problema personal.

todos festejaron, eso significataba que salíamos temprano.

- me alegra que sientan tan preocupados - dijo con sarcasmo - hoy solo les entregare los trabajos, y sus notas cabe destacar que hay unos que dan pena , como también hay unos muy buenos. sientense y los llamare uno por uno.

todos se sentaron y guardaron cilensio - señorita weber.

jessica se levanto y se dirigió al escritorio, tomo su trabajo y lo reviso, estaba escuchando lo que la profesora le estaba diciendo, se volteo y se dirigió a su asiento sonriente.

- como te fue jess - le pregunte con interés, aunque se notaba que le había ido bien, por la sonrisa en su rostro.

- saque un ocho - dijo sonriente.

- me alegro por ti jess, te lo mereces.

fueron llamando a todos hasta que faltaban solo seis personas, ya era mi turno.

- señorita Swan.

me levante un poco nerviosa, pero segura, había tenido que hacer ese trabajo en un tiempo récord, y sea cual sea la nota estaba orgullosa de mi misma.

- felicitaciones señorita Swan, su trabajo me ha dejado anonadada, me hubiera gustado que me lo entragara usted, pero taller me dijo que se te presento una urgencia.

- oh, si… disciple por eso, es que llevaba prisa lo siento, no volverá a pasar. - me disculpe.

- no hay problema, felicitaciones otravez, me ha impresionado.

- gracias .

tome mi trabajo ojeando mientras me dirigía a mi asiento, Dioss…! había sacado un diez…!

- como te ha ido bella - me pregunto jessica mientras me sentado.

- saque un diez - dije sin aliento.

- eso es genial..! diez waoo - dijo impresionada.

- gracias jess - fue lo único que pude decir.

la sra. copee trajo un libro para que lo leyéramos y sacáramos una enseñada de el, el libro se llamaba El Alquimista de Paulo Coelho.

- espero que puedan hacerme una buena reseña, a mi me parece uno de los mejores libros… así que sin mas que decir, nos vemos en otra clase.

todos recogieron sus libros, y fueron saliendo. yo tome mis cuadernos y los guarde en mi bolso, toe mi celular y le escribí a edward.

**he salido temprano, acuerda te que me voy con jessica, nos vemos en el departamento, te amo**

**bella.**

- estas lista bells - me pregunto jessica.

- si, vamonos - salimos de la universidad y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento, jessica tenia un corola , año 92 , pero estaba conservado.

nos dirigimos al auto, cuando escuche que alguien me llamaba, pero no quería voltear, esa voz me sonaba muy familiar.

- dime que no es cierto - dije para mi misma.

- bella, no vas a voltear ? - me pregunto jess.

me di la vuelta lentamente y ahí estaba, el amor de mi vida , recostado del volvo plateado.

- muy tarde - dijo mostrando el celular conmi mensaje abierto.

- jess, gracias por ofreserme el abenton, reo como veras ya no es necesario, muchas gracias. - me disculpe.

- oh, no hay problem bella, hablamos mañana, mandale saldos a las chicas de mi parte.

- esta bien - nos despedimos y me acerque a mi novio.

- eres imposible - dijo mientras lo abrazaba - cuanto tiempo tienes aquí afuera?.

- no mucho, como diez minutos - me dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras se reía.

siempre me dejaba aturdida - un momento - dije recordando que el no sabia que iba a salir temprano - como sabias que iba a salir temprano?.

- ya sabes que mi padre es doctor bella, la esposa del , se le adelanto el parto, y pues yo estaba en la clínica con mi padre cuando el llego.

- oh - die sorprendida - peer comma sabers que el era mi profesor .

- tu me lo dijistes bella, dio y cito - dijo cambiando su postura para imitarme - hoy tengo clases con la y el por eso no puedo ir almorzar contigo otravez hoy - dijo poniendo una vocecita de mujer.

- yo no sueno así - dije riendome.

- no claro que no - dijo tiernamente - pero estoy cerca - me abrazo.

yo le dije eso esta mañana, es que me insistía por teléfono que fuera almorzar con el y su madre otravez, y eso mi corazón no lo iba a soportar, eran demasiados nervios para un día.

flash back on.

- oh vamoose bella, ayer no fue tan malo, ademas son solo dos horas - me decía por teléfono mientras caminaba a clases.

- edward dije que no, ademas tengo que ir a clases, esta mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, después tengo que ir al trabajo y regresar a clases en la noche.

- bueno , entonces no vallas a clases en la noche y cenamos en casa de mis padres - propuso.

- ni de broma, ayer no le pude entregar mi trabajo a la profesora y hoy tengo clase con el y la sra. copee así que no, y punto.

- esta bien - desistió.

- amor nos vemos en la noche que ya tengo que entrar a clases te amo.

- yo también te amo. chao. te paso a buscar a las ocho ?

- no, hoy me voy con jessica, tengo que hacer una cosita antes de ir a casa - tenia que pasar por la tienda, a comprar una ropa intima que había visto el otro día que pase por el centro comercial.

- ok, te esperare en tu casa entonces besitos amor.

- chao mi vida - guarde el celular y me dirigi a mi asiento.

flash back of.

- nos vamos ?- dijo mientras me abría la puerta, no se que iba a inventar pero necesitaba comprar ese conjunto.

- claro, pero…necesito pedirte un favor- dije mientras pensaba en como hacer que fuéramos al centro comercial… lo tengo…!

- dime - dijo mientras mantenía la puerta de copiloto abierta para mi.

- necesito pasar por el centro comercial.

- por el centro comercial? - pregunto confundido.

- si, tengo que pasar por la librería a comprar un libro que tengo que llore para mañana - mentí, bueno eso era una mentira cercana a la verdad, porque si tenia que leer el libro pero no para mañana.

- ok, paramos entonces de camino - cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta de piloto, entro se sentó y encendió el coche, nos detuvimos en un semáforo.

- comò te ha ido hoy - pregunto para llenar el silencio.

- ya me estaba preguntando si estabas bien , como no has hablado en todo el camino..

- oh, no es nada estoy bien esa solo que - _estoy pensando como seducirte esta noche _dijo mi subconsciente - estaba pensando.

- bueno, hoy no he hecho nada en especial, he despachado ua amercancia, y he estada en el negocio toda la mañana y parte de la tarde después me fui hablar con mi padre y fue cuando llego el - dijo culminado su discurso, me eche a reír, por toda la explicación de sus actividades diarias - quete parece tan divertido.

- tu - dije riendo es que pareciera que te estabas explicando a un detective - me burle.

- enserio ? - dijo riendo - que gusto que disfrutes de mi, ya me vengare - dijo estacionandose en el CC - quieres que te acompañe?.

- no, pudes esperarme aquí, voy rapidito - dije tomando mi billetera del bolso y bajando rápidamente antes que protestara.

entre en el CC me dirigí a la tienda, y ahí estaba ese connjunto tan bonito, me pare en frente de la tienda todo era rosa, era un poco aterrador, todo de rosa imágenes de mujeres hermosas con conjunto muy atrevidos, entre sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí al conjunto que había visto en la vitrina tome uno de mi talla y me dirigí a la caja.

- buenas noches, pagas en efectivo? - me pregunto una rubia, con exceso de maquillaje.

- si - respondi

- son 15.$.

- aquí tiene- le di el dinero y tome la bolsa, rápidamente me dirigí a la librería compre el libro y coloque la bol del conjunto junto al libe para que no notara el nombre de la bolsa , aunque iba hacer difícil decía muy grande. LA SENZA en rosa, corrí hasta la salida y entre en el coche.

- lista - dije guardando la cosas en mi bolso.

- te apere un helado? - pregunto mientras nos alejábamos.

- seguro - dije nerviosa, no se como iba hacer pero quería estar con el hoy, era ahora o nunca.

- denoto un poco nerviosa, estas bien - _RAYOS..!._

_- _si.

- ok.

pasamos por scooby's y pedimos dos helados de chocolates con unas fresa encima, estaban deliciosos.

derrepente edward empezó a rieres y yo no entendía porque.

- que pasa ? - pregunte confunfia.

- bella tienes helado el la mejilla - dijo riendose.

saque un espejo y efectivamente, tenia helado en la mejilla, pero eso no daba tanta risa, había algo mas.

el sigios riendose - ya basta - dije enojada, ya no tenia helado, porque seguía riendose - que te sucede?.

- bella e quiero hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas honesta conmigo.

- ok - respondi confundida.

- tu sabes que te amo verdad?.

- si.

- y que no quiero hacerte sentir mal - le daba muchas vueltas al asunto y no entendía nada.

- edward habla de una vez que no te entiendo nada.

- promete me que no te vas a enojar.

- ok, lo prometo.

- bella, carino - dijo tomando mi mano - no vamos a tener sexo, hasta que estés completamente lista.

yo quede pálida, no entendía nada, si yo no le había dicho nada - por que lo dices?.

- porque no tienes que comprar conjuntos, para impresionarme..ok?, puedes tener unas tantas viejas y con agujeros, yo te amo así, solo que quiero que sea especial si?.

- eres imposible . dije nojoda.

- me prometiste que no te enojarias - me reprocho.

- no estoy enojada - dije dejando que se me escaparan unas lagrimas.

- bella, porfavor no llores - me abrazo como el espacio se lo permitió - yo te amo, es solo que, no quiero nada planeado, va hacer tu primera vez y quiero que sea especial si - dijo levantando mi mentón.

- yo también e amo - dije acercando me para darle un beso tierno en los labios.

- lo se nena - se alejo de mi y proteste no quería que se alejara de mi - cariño me gustaría estar abrazado a ti, pero tienes que descansar y yo también quiero recostarme un rato y me gustaría llegar a tu casa darme un baño y acostarme.

- lo siento - dije ruvorizando me mientras me disculpaba alejando me a modo de regaño.

- me gusta cuando te ruborizas - dijo riendo.

llegamos a casa deje que edward se bañara en mi habitación y yo me duche en la habiatacion de alice. me vesti mi pijama y me dirig a la habitacion no sin antes apagar las luces del departamento menos el de la cocina. abrí la puerta y encontré a edward acostado en mi cama viendo television.

- no piensas acompañarme - dije mientras señalaba el espacio al lado de el.

- si - cerré la puerta y me dirigí a su lado, me acurruque a su lado colocando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- estas bien - me pregunto, yo sabia que se refería a lo del sexo.

-si - respondi un poco apenada - me arruinastes el plan.

- apuesto que la podrás usar mas adelante - dijo riendo.

- eso lo puedes apostar.

- por ahora no te basta saber que te amo, y que tengas paciencia?.

- si - dije dando le un beso en el pecho - por ahora…

Quiero agradecer a las que me apoyan, karenILC, Maripaz y Gues es un placer leer sus comentarios gracias de nuevo, espero te halla gustado este, pronto lo conocera paciencia =)


	12. chocolates y fresas

CHOCOLATE Y FRESAS

me levante muy temprano, hoy tendría un día agitado, tenia que ir a clases, luego tendría que abrir la tienda y regresar en la noche a clases, como me haría bien un coche.

me duché mientras edward dormía un poco mas. me vesti y fu a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, como me hacían falta las chicas esta noche les diría para salir puras mujeres, una noche de chicas como ellas les decían. me reí ante el pensamiento. prepare tostadas con huevos revueltos y jugo de frutas. tendrá que hacerle la torta de chocolate a edward. la voy hacer de chocolate y la adornare con fresas le va a encantar, voy a comprar lo que necesito hoy y mañana la hago. haré que se chupe los dedos.

- buenos días amor - me susto edward detrás de mi.

- buenos días cariño, dormistes bien - me acerque para darle un beso casto en los labios.

- como un bebe, por que estas lista tan temprano? - dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

- tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hoy mi jefa no ira a trabajar, tengo que abrir la tienda luego que salga de clases, estarás ocupado?

- por que preguntas? - frunció el ceño - quieres que te acompañe?

- no, no es eso, estaré bien pero necesitare que alguien me lleve de clases a la tienda, necesito un coche urgente, es lo primero que comprare cuando me gradue.

- bueno, amor eso es muy esencial, cual te gustaría?.

o no conozco esa mirada - no me regalaras un carro edward así que ni lo pienses.

- por que no' es solo un regalo.

- un regalo? un coche de regalo? estas loco mi vida si crees que eso es un regalo que se leda a alguien así por así.

- no te pongas paranoica bella, si, ademas no eres una persona nada mas, eres mi novia, y si quiero regalarle un coche a mi novia, pues se lo doy, puedo permitírmelo bella, es que no ves que gano mucho dinero y…

- ya calla edward - lo interrumpí - te dije que no.

- Grrr eres imposible bella - buje - bueno ya que necesitas un, toma el mío yo usare el otro mientras.

- tienes dos coches - pregunte sorprendida.

- tres - respondió como si eso no fuera nada.

- y como es que nunca me lo dijiste y nunca te he visto en otro que no sea el volvo?

- porque el volvo es mi preferido los demás son caprichos míos - me sonrio.

- ah - fue lo único que pude articular - y cuales son - dije mientras le pasaba el platal con las tostadas y el huevo revuelto.

- gracias - tomo el plato y se levanto a buscar dos bazos mientras yo buscaba el jugo en el refrigerador - bueno uno es un VMW y el otro MERCEDES BENZ

quede sorprendida, no sabia mucho de autos pero esos nombres los conoce todo el mundo - ok, tomare el tuyo pero solo es un préstamo no regale - aclare.

- un préstamo por un tiempo indefinido - contraataco el.

- un préstamo por tiempo definido - puntualice.

- ah bella, vas a volverme loco un día de estos.

el auto me fue muy útil, llegue temprano a la tienda ya que duspues que salí de clases me dirigí por la autopista y llegue muy rápido san fernando que es donde quedaba la tienda de flores. cogí las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta de vidrio, cambie el letrero de cerrado a abierto. abrí caja, surtí las flores y me senté después de limpiar un poco las estanterías del mostrador. luego me senté con mi celular, ya era hora de hablar con mama , me había olvidado de ella completamente. Marque rápidamente sonaron dos timbres y me contesto maripaz.

- hola prima como estas? tenia tiempo que no sabia de ti, cuentame como esta tu matrimonio feliz como siempre - quería mucho a mi prima, pero luego que se caso nos distanciamos ella se mudo a españa, tras haberse enamorado en un viaje que hizo a españa, a mi prima le gustan acucho conocer otros países y como se le daba bien el idioma no fue ningún impedimento.

- hola, bella como te he echado de menos, como me gustaría verte, bueno estamos bien los niños están grandes y tremendos pero son adorables y tu, que has hecho de tu vida.

- bueno estoy trabajando en una tienda de flores, estoy en mi ultimo año y me va muy bien, me alegro por ti, me gustaría mucho ver a los niños luego me envías una foto.

- por su puesto bella, y como vas en tu vida amorosa algún chico que te este haciendo ver las nubes.

- hay prima tu tan chismosa como siempre no has cambiado - nos reímos - bueno si, estoy saliendo con alguien hace varios meses, vamos bien.

- me alegro mucho bella, mereces ser feliz eras una chica muy luchadora y cariñosa. y me imagino que no llamastes para hablar conmigo puesto que no sabias que estaba aquí.

- no mari, llame para hablar con mama esta ella en casa? - pregunte.

- no bella, ella salió hacer compras regresa dentro de una hora si quieres le dejo tu recado.

- si por favor, dile que llame y que vuelvo a llamar dentro de una hora para hablar con ella, y tu hasta cuando estarás por florida?.

- esta bien yo le digo, bueno me quedare una semana me voy el lunes estaré todos estos días por aquí, por que no te acercas y así compartimos un poco y conoces a mi marido.

- me encantaría - eso me dio una idea - por que mejor no le dices nada a mama, y yo voy el viernes y me quedo hasta el domingo para visitarla?.

- eso seria genial bella, no le diré que sea una sorpresa. solo le diré que mandaste saludos.

- exacto, manda le besos y que la quiero mucho.

- claro bella, bestias cuidare nos vemos el viernes.

- chao mari - corte la llamada y me puse a leer, entro un cliente y me levante atenderlo.

- buenos tarde señor, puedo ayudarlo en algo.

era un señor alto, fuerte, de pelo color castaño claro y liso hasta el cuelo, muy atractivo, se nota que debió ser muy bello cuando era joven, aunque tampoco era muy viejo, le calculaba unos treinta y cinco.

- gracias señorita, si, busco un ramo de rosas, para que la mujer que amo me perdone por ser un jilipollas - se veía abatido y triste.

- lo siento mucho señor, lo que haya pasado - me dirigí a donde se encontraban las rosas - aquí tengo varios arreglos, también entregamos a domicilio si quiere.

- lo tomare en cuenta gracias - lo deje que viera los ramos mientras entraba un muchacho mas a la tienda.

- buenas tardes puedo ayudarle en algo.

era catire muy bonito, y corpulento miraba las flores y las olía - oh, si gracias, busco un arreglo de rosas pero me gustaría que no fueran rojas sino blancas para transmitir paz.

- si lar, por aquí tengo unos muy bonitos, les enseñaba los arreglo cuando se me acerco el señor.

- señorita quiero ese arreglo de alla por favor.

- quiere que se lo mande algún lugar en particular?.

- si, ha esta dirección por favor - me entrego una rajeta con la direccion escrita atras- con una tarjeta por favor.

- no hay problema, con mucho gusto, como va a pagar.

- con tarjeta de crédito por favor.

- permiso ya vuelvo - le dije al chico que estaba buscando las rosas blancas.

me dirigí a caja, el señor me entrego la tarjeta lo pase por el punto y se la devolví - que tenga un lindo final del día, sus rosas serán entregadas mañana.

- muchas gracias chica, eres muy amable, solo espero que funcione.

- tranquilo que si la ama le perdonara, quiere algún mensaje en particular en la tarjeta.

- no, se lo dejare a usted, muchas gracias - se despidió y yo tome el ramo de flores y lo separe en el deposito. regrese a la tienda y el chico me esperaba.

- quiero esos tres de ahí son para mis novias - novias?.

- perdón, no entendí - no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo.

- oh disculpe, seas tres de ahí - señalo las mas grandes que habían en el local - a estas direcciones - me extendió un papel con las direcciones - con tarjetas también y voy a pagar en efectivo.

- ok.

me dirigí a caja le di el recibo y el me pago. no me dijo mas nada después de pagarme los ramos de flores.

- que tenga un lindo día.

- igualmente señorita, y lamento la impresión que le di.

salió de la tienda y yo quede perpleja . mis novias . había dicho, ese hombre estaba loco a veces las mujeres entienden un engaño pero tres! eso era demasiado. tome los ramos de flores y los separe junto a el de las rosas del señor. llame a que era el que se encargaba de entregar los ramos de flores le di los ramos y las direcciones de cada una.

- nos vemos luego bella.

- igualmente - se despidió y se marcho, escuche en caja el teléfono sonando salí corriendo a contestar a ver quien era.

- floristería La Rosa buenas tardes.

- bella es Virginia como va todo en la tienda.

- oh, hola Sra. Virginia, muy bien algún problema por alla ?

- bueno cariño no estoy tan bien como creía tengo un tumor pequeño en el ovario - oh dios..!

- eso es terrible, como se siente puedo ayudarla en algo - dios mío eso es horrible pobre Sra. Virginia.

- tranquilla bella solo tengo que guardar reposo y no quería incomodarte pero estos días serán difíciles tendrás que encargarte de la tienda sola, dentro de dos días llegara mi sobrino y te ayudara también ok?.

- si, por supuesto no hay problema, solo descanse y cuide de su salud - hablamos de lo que había hecho y luego corto la llamada, me dejo con una sensación amarga. ya se habían hecho las cuatro y media decidí limpiar antes de irme y así me ahorraba tener que limpiar mañana cuando llegara, cerre caja y luego tome mi bolso y mi teléfono, salí y cerré el local con llave luego me dirigí al aparcamiento.

llegue temprano a clases, como quería ver a las chicas me dirigí a la cafetería a ver si las veía ya hoy regresaba a casa. las encontré comiendo juntas.

- bella- me gritaron alice y rose mientras me lanzaban besos desde su asiento, los tome y los guarde en mi bolsillo.

- hola chicas como me han dejado abandonada - dije fingiendo tristeza.

- lo siento bella, también te extrañe no sabes como me absorbe mama

- no seas tan cruel all, ella te quiere mucho y tu rose como la pasaste en tus noches románticas y apasionadas con emmett - dije mientras me abrazaba como hacen los chicos en las películas de comedia.

- no te burles mas bien deberías estar celosa, puesto que tuve mi buena dosis de sexo mientras tu seguro veías películas con un bombom al lado sin poder tocarlo - me saco la lengua.

- un golpe bajo rose - dijo alice reprochando selo.

- no esta bien tiene razon

- quien te trajo bella, edward? - pregunto alice.

- no el esta trabajando posiblemente no lo vea hoy, me ha prestado el coche porque he tenido que rodar de aquí para alla ya que mi jefa esta enferma y me ha tocado atender sola la tienda.

- ah ok. pero eso es estupendo por lo menos te ayudo con el transporte lo malo es que lo dejaste sin auto.

- ah no, eso si que no, el tiene tres! eso es absurdo pero según el necesario - dije imitando.

- waoo eso si que es tener dinero - se burlo rose.

- lo que me lleva a… vamos a salir a una disco nose , quiero emborracharme

- me encantaría na noche de chicas- dijo rose.

- si, yo me anoto.

- ok, pero antes me acompañan a comprar unas cosas para hacerle una torta a edward. se la debo.

- porque? - pregunto all.

- larga historia. lo que te puedo decir es gracias por ayudarme el otro día cuando tenia que conocer a esme , me a ayudado un montón.

- te dije que te iría bien pero tu siempre de paranoica - se burlo.

- bueno vayamos a clases y luego compramos lo que tenemos que comprar pero yo me quiero embriagar como todo una loca salvaje - dijo rose mientras alice y yo nos reíamos.

- ahh… rose tu no cambias.


	13. pequeño, gran accidente

PEQUEÑO, GRAN ACCIDENTE

Luego de regresar del supermercado nos colocamos ha prepara el pastel.

(1) - bella, con estas fresas son suficientes? - pregunto Rose mientras adornaba el pastel recién hecho de chocolate más chocolate.

- si Rose, quedo bonita, no lo creen chicas.

la verdad no creí buena idea que las chicas me ayudaran, pero se entusiasmaron mucho con la idea, y no pude negarme. pero la verdad es que quedo hermosa y muy rica, ya que habíamos hecho una, con la masa restante del pastel de Edward.

- ha quedado de profesional! , es la torta mas bella que he visto en mi vida - dijo Alice dando saltitos de felicidad.

Quedo hermosa - aprobó Rose.

Las mire y no me había percatado pero estaban muy chistosas, sin poder contenerme me reí a todo pulmón, las dos no entendían.

- de que te ríes bella - pregunta rose.

- chicas han quedado destrozadas - me reí de nuevo

Tenían la cara empolvada de harina mientras amasaban la harina y Alice tenia las hojas de fresas en el pelo, a de ser que se paso la mano por el cabello, sin darse cuenta que tenia chocolate y fresas.

Ambas salieron corriendo y se miraron en el espejo que había en el cuarto de lavado ( si han oído bien " cuarto de lavado " ) ambas dijeron que seria genial verse en el espejo y mirar como se veían cuando lavaban la ropa.

- bella ! no te ayudare mas nunca mira lo que me hiciste!

- yo tampoco ! esto tiene que ser un crimen de tercer grado.

me reí aún más.

- oh vamos no se, no es para tanto, ademas les recuerdo que ustedes se ofrecieron - me reí

- eres imposible - reprocho Rose mientras se iba a su cuarto - me voy a duchar

- yo también - dijo Alice retirando se a su dormitorio también.

- ah claro, dejen a la tonta de bella con todo el desastre.

alice se detuvo.

- en eso te equivocas amiga, porque el desastre esta en mi cabello.

me reí mientras ella se iba a dormir. me coloque a limpiar todo, estaba orgullosa de mi pastel, ya quería ver su cara, pero tendré que esperar hasta mañana que lo vea, hoy es la noche de chicas, ósea que planeo emborracharme con mis amigas.

terminé de limpiar y organizar todo y me dirigí a ducharme también.

(2) - esto esta genial - gritaba Rose después de varios tragos.

- bailemos bella - propuso Alice.

- vale! - accedí

cuando me pare me di cuenta de lo grave que estaba, todo lo veía doble y borroso, caminaba y sentía que estaba volando en las nubes, en esos momentos tu piensas que estas caminando derecha y sexi, pero la verdad es que te estas cayendo.

trate de componerme pero quien sabe si de verdad lo estaba haciendo, ya estaba ebria.

me reí de ese pensamiento, de pronto todo me dio risa y no podía para de reírme,

- de que te ríes bella ? - pregunto alice.

- no lo se - admití mientras comenzaba a reírme de nuevo

las chicas me siguieron en las risas, de pronto nos encontrábamos todas riendo nos sin motivo.

bailamos por lo que parecieron horas luego dije que iba al baño a orinar estaba que explotaba.

llegue y no había cola para el baño o por lo menos yo no la hice. baje mis jeans y me senté, me recosté de la puerta mientras orinaba, mis ojos se fueron cerrando y me quede dormida.

sentí que alguien peleaba conmigo pero no reconocí la voz, o no quería pensar quien podría ser. solo escuche cuando me dijeron

- estas en serio problemas señorita.

- ah? - conseguí decir.

- por ahora solo duerme- y me recostaron en mi cama.

hice caso y cerré mis ojos, sentía incomodo los jeans por los botones, intente quitaremos pero no pude, seno que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo pero no movía nada, alguien me quito las manos y me lo quito luego me volví a dormir.

(3)desperté con un rayo de luz que dio en mi cara mientras entraba por la ventana, abrí difícilmente los ojos, estaba nublado el tiempo pero sin embargo había un ratito de luz, eso me recordó lo que mi madre me dijo una vez, aunque este lloviendo y tronando, siempre hay un ratito que sale para iluminar tus pasos y ver las cosas mas claras, cuando parecen oscurecer cada segundo mas.

me reí por el pensamiento - si despiertas así todos los días pagaría por estar en primera fila.

me sorprendí al darme cuenta que Edward me observaba desde el puf que estaba en el rincón, de pronto me entro un frio, ¿ que había sucedido a noche? ¿ quien me trajo? y ¿ las cuidas? ¿ estaban bien?.

- las chicas están bien, yo las traje a noche, por suerte no paso nada- dijo serio

estara enfadado?

- estoy en problemas cierto?

- en uno muy grave da gracias a dios que no elegiste poner te falda, por que hubiera sido mucho peor para ti.

eso sonó tan chistoso que sonreí apenas

- bella, comò se te ocurre beber tanto, hasta llegar a la inconsciencia? sabes lo peligroso que es?

- lo juro, no me di cuenta en que momento me había pasado de mi limite, cuando me levante, todo pareció derrumbares, luego recuerdo haber bailado con las chicas, y recuerdo muchas risas sin sentido, después fui al baño y después no recuerdo nada mas…

- claro que no recuerdas nada , no puedes beber sentada bella, bes pararte y sentarte y estar moviendo así no te pega tan derrepente, te quedaste dormida !

si que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado.

- por que no me dijistes donde ibas a estar? - exigió

- las chicas me dijeron que no te dijera, que era solo de chicas y apagaron mi celular.

- eso no es exuda - refunfuño

eso me hizo pensar, como supo donde estábamos?

- como nos encostras te? - pregunte sentando me, estaba un poco mareada y tenia mucha resaca.

- bebe primero la aspirina, te la puse en la mesita de noche - me volteé lentamente la tomé y agarre el vaso de jugo de naranja y le di un trag, refresco todo mi cuerpo.

- estabas en el baño dormida, cuando todas empezaron amontonarse para usar el baño, y al ver que no salías pues abrieron la puerta y te vieron dormida.

- si pero eso no explica como me conseguiste.

- tomaron tu celular, y me llamaron

- y por que a ti?

- por que mi numero esta registrado como " amor"

eso me ruborizó - ha- fue lo único que pude decir.

el se levanto y se acerco a mi, sentando se a mi lado, tomo mi mano y la beso.

- no te avergüences, tu en el mío estas registrada como " mi vida", es agradable saberlo.

- te amo Edward

- yo mas cielo - me dio un beso casto en los labios - ahora - se aparto de mi - date una ducha… apestas bella

me reí.

- voy a preparar desayuno.

de pronto me acorde del pastel y de que estaba en el refrigerador y lo vería, yo quería que fuera sorpresa.

- no lo hagas - dije apresurada mientras corría a la puerta y lo detenía - comamos afuera si - suplique de puntitas.

- no se que tramas Isabella pero simulare que no me he dado cuenta - me beso en la frente y salió.

me reí en silencio. cuanto lo amaba.

me desnude en el baño, tira mi ropa en el piso y abri la ducha, calenté el agua, y me metí. me lave el cabello, enjabone todo mi cuerpo y después me eche detergente.

cuando termine. saque todo el jabón de mi cuerpo tome la toalla y me seque el cuerpo y el cabello lo mas que pude. salí sin toalla del baño, aprovechando que Edward estaba en el living. salí a buscar el secador, cuando sentí que alguien abrió la puerta… era Edward.

- mierda ! - dijo - lo siento bella, termina de vestirte yo espero.

- espera Edward, no te vallas - suplique…


	14. DJ angel glod

DJ Ángel Glod

( 1) Me quede llorando después que Edward cerro la puerta sin detenerse a mirar que tenía para decirle _tu no planeabas decirle nada_me reclama mi subconsciente.

Simplemente no entendía por que el era asi, por que no se comportaba a veces como los demás hombres idiotas que hay el en mundo.

Me acurruque en el piso tomando una manta para cubrir me cuerpo del frío del piso cuando alguien entro en la habitación.

— bella, te encuentras bien? — me pregunto Alice sentando se a mi lado.

— si — apenas dije con un susurro — lo que pasa es que no lo entiendo, vamos, ya estoy grandecita, y el parece no entender que lo necesito que lo deseo, que muero por estar con el.— dije sin poder controlar mi llanto.

— ah, cielo, tenle paciencia, a el también le afecta, debes entender que te esta protegiendo, para el también es difícil.

— pues no parece — reproche — siempre se va.

— nena, se ha ido maldiciendo por todos los cielos, se ha ido muy enojado.

— pero yo no quiero que se enoje, solo que me entienda.

— hablare con el, si? Para que estés mas calmada.

— seguro — no creo que se lo tome en serio.

— si amiga, veras que así se sentirá mejor.

— gracias nena, te quiero mucho — la abrase con fuerza.

— ahora, vístete, acuerda te que hoy tienes que abrir la tienda, no tienes clase?

— hoy tengo el día libre, voy abrir la tienda temprano, asi despejo la mente un rato y hoy viene el sobrino de mi jefa, para ayudarme, aunque de verdad no necesito ayuda la Sra. Dangermond.

Alice salió de mi habitación mientras yo me iba a vestir.

(2) APVO ( Alice)

No me gustaba ver a Bella asi, sufriendo, se por experiencia lo que es sufrir por amor, experimente ese mismo dolor cuando nunca mas volví a ver a Jasper, y si estaba en mis manos poder ayudarla lo haría o por lo menos lo intentaría.

Tomé mi celular y salí del departamento. Cruce la calle y me dirigí a la cafetería, luego de sentarme y pedir un té llame a Edward.

— Alice? Le sucedió algo a Bella — pregunto preocupado

— no Edward, ella esta bien tranquilo — lo tranquilice.

— entonces que sucede?

— necesito hablar contigo será que puedes venir a la cafetería que esta al frente del edificio ? Te estoy esperando.

— vale! En cinco minutos estoy ahí.

Espero por el mientras me tomaba mi té de manzanilla, no sabía que le iba a decir exactamente, pero eso lo resolveré cuando este aquí.

A los pocos minutos Edward estaba entrando y buscando me con la mirada, levante la el brazo para que me viera.

Se acerco con el ceño fruncido, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en frente de mi.

— que sucede Alice?.

— Edward, yo nunca me he metido en la relaciones de mis amigas, como lo es Bella y Rosalie, mas que eso son mis hermanas, pero de verdad me preocupa ha estado estos día, la veo abatida, llora cuando tu la rechazas, dice que tu no quieres ya sabes… — concluí cuando era obvio a lo que me refería.

— Ah…. — se descargó dando un puño en la mesa que me hizo saltar en mi asiento — ya no puedo mas Alice, te juro que no puedo, ella no entiende nada — paso sus manos por el cabello despeinado — no quiero lastimarla, pero ella no tiene paciencia, voy en serio con ella Alice, pero ella me lo hace difícil, ella se me acerca y me la pone dura, trató de mantenerme al margen, porque no quiero presionar las cosas, pero que pasa?... ahí esta ella caminando con sus short cortos por la casa y caminando sacudiendo su sexi trasero en mi cara…

Vi que tomaba aire, pobre Edward, estaba siendo tan difícil para el, como para Bella controlar sus hormonas.

— y por que no le das lo que ambos quieren?

— porque lo estoy planeando… maldita sea! — frunció el ceño — no le he querido decir nada, pero este fin de semana veremos a mis padres y en la noche planeo llevarla a mi casa por primera vez.

— ahhh… que lindo eres — dije aplaudiendo — que cursi, pero que lindo Edward, me vas hacer morir de amor…

— ahora vez — me dijo alzando los hombros — solo tiene que esperar tres días, pero no… tiene que estar desnuda en su habitación. Sabes lo difícil que es salir de una habitación con el cuerpo perfecto de tu novia llamando te?, es frustrante.

En ese momento, no pude contenerme y estalle en risas, todos los que se encontraban desayunando, me quedaron viendo con una cara muy extraña.

— no me parece gracioso Alice, en serio, tu te ríes por que tienes sexo con Jasper — en ese momento me calle.

— sshhh… estas loco, hablamos bajo.

— pues entonces deja de reírte — se quejo, di una leve risa.

— vale!... pero solo promete me que no la veré llorar mas si ?

— lo intentare — dijo resignado — solo mantenla ocupada tres días para yo poder terminar lo que tengo planeado.

— vale! Trato hecho — dije mientras extendía mi mano y el la recibía cerrando nuestro trato.

BPVO

Estaba sentada esperando al sobrino de la Sra. Virginia, vi que se estacionaba un Audi negro, muy bonita, cabe mencionar, de el se bajo un chico muy apuesto, de cabello castaño lío, lo tenía un poco largo, llevaba lentes de sol, se veía muy atractivo, llevaba Jeans oscuros con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra. Zapatos converse negros.

Cerró la puera del coche y se dirigio a la tienda, por puro instinto me enderece.

— buenas tardes, se encuentra la Señorita. Bella?.

_Me buscaba a mi?_

— si, soy yo — no se por que pero, no me parecía un desconocido, siento que lo he visto en otros lugares, pero en este momento, no consigo identificarlo, de pronto se quito los anteojos y supe por que me parecía tan conocido…

— mi nombre es Ángel Gold, soy el sobrino de la Sra. Virginia.

Me lo quede mirando, era mas bonito en persona, tenia los ojos de una tonalidad clara, cabello castaño oscuro, labios sexi, cejas un poco tupidas, pero bonitas, y era definido. Definitivamente mas bonito que en las revistas.

Ángel era el DJ mas codiciado en estos momentos, habían miles y miles de revistas hablando de el, de cómo era como persona, relataban las pocas personas que habían tenido el honor de hablar con el.

Creo que lo observe mas de la cuenta por que paso su mano frente a mi cara para despertarme.

— disculpa — dije atropelladamente mientras me ponía en pie — soy bella — le extendí la mano — mucho gusto.

— igualmente cielo.

Me dijo cielo ¡!

— bueno, no tenia idea que fueras familia de la Sra. Dangermond, me has dejado asombrada lo siento — me disculpe mientras me dirigía al sofá y le dejaba un lugar.

— tranquila, causo esa impresión en la gente — que engreído — a los pocos minutos se dan cuenta que soy normal igual a todos los demás — dijo sin importancia.

— ya veo — fue lo único que pude articular.

Se sentó a mi lado y cruzó las piernas — y… como va este negoció, le he aconsejado que deje de trabajar y cuide de su salud, ya es hora que descanse.

— bueno el negocio va bien, se vende muchas rosas diarias, pero tienes razón debe descansar — dije apenada, me gusta mucho esta tienda, he trabajado en ella desde que me mude a los LA pero la salud de la Sra. Virginia es mejor que cualquier cosa.

— dijo que la única razón por lo que no lo ha hecho por ti — me sorprendí — te ha tomado cariño, siempre me habla d ti y de lo buena que eres para el negocio y para con ella también.

— que linda es — me conmovió el corazón — yo también le he tomado mucho cariño a ambas cosas.

— si, lo sé, y cuenta me de ti bella vives cerca?.

No y ese era mi problema diario, siempre tenia que tomar taxi.

— para nada, yo vivo por el centro, en un edificio con mis mejores amigas.

— oh, que bien y como haces para venir al trabajo?

— vengo en taxi desde el instituto cuando no me trae una amiga o mi novio.

— oh, que bien eso esta genial.

— si, y tu, tienes pareja? — pregunte sentando me de lado.

— no, no me interesan las relaciones, vivo mi vida día a día, si tengo ganas de pasar el rato con alguien, pues simplemente lo pido, y se me aparecen muchos.

Me sorprendí con su respuestas, ya que las revistas decían que el era muy amoroso.

— no me mal interpretes, ni pienses que soy arrogante y que el dinero se me subió a la cabeza, si no que es mas simple y menos complicado. No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie hago lo que me place.

— en eso tienes razón, pero a veces es malo sentirse sola — como me siento ahora.

— tienes razón carió, pero padre siempre decía que dios es el dios y rey del cielo, pero que el dios de la tierra es el dinero, con solo chasquear los dedos consigues lo que quieras.

— menos el amor — concluí.

— exacto, menos eso — dijo mirando al vacío — sabes me caes bien, han pasado diez minutos y no me has intentado violar, tirarme una fotografía o robarme un autógrafo.

Me reí.

— o sea que ya pase el tiempo tope?.

— si, algo así — nos reímos.

— bueno en ese caso… regala me una foto — bromeé

— tendrás muchas, me veras por toda una semana mientras mi tía se recupera.

Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, descubrí una mentira mas de las revistas, ya que Ángel no era bisexual, si no Gay, pero me agrado mucho, después de eso, no me sentí tan cohibida.

Se hicieron las cinco, cerramos la tienda y Ángel se ofreció en llevarme a casa. Estuvimos hablando por todo el camino, descubrí que es una persona que habla mucho… pero es mas agradable que el silencio. Se estaciono frente al edificio.

— hasta mañana bells, fue agradable conocerte, me esperaba una rubia descerebrada — río

— tu también me caíste bien, por mi parte esperaba un chico feo de cabello malo y gordo — nos reímos.

Me dirigí al edificio cuando escuche que alguien gritaba mi nombre a mis espaldas.

— bella — gritó rose lanzando me un beso desde el orto lado de la calle haciendo me señas ara que fuera hasta donde se encontraba. tomé su beso y lo guardo mientras me dirigía a travesar la calle.

— hola bells — me dio un abrazo.

— hola rose — dije confundida, pareciera que no me hubiera visto en días, cuando solo habían pasados ocho horas.

— quieres ir a comer helado, se me antoja uno de chocolate — dije sonriendo

— claro — accedí, también se me antojaba uno, fuimos caminado por la calle, contando lo sucedido en nuestro día.

— conociste a Ángel ! — gritó cuando se lo dije — y no le tomaste fotos?

— dijo que tendría muchas, me ayudara esta semana en la tienda.

— toda la semana?

Le explique lo que sucedió con la Sr. Virginia y que Ángel era su sobrino, y se había ofrecido para ayudarla mientras ella sanaba.

— Wooaa que suerte la tuya, tienes que invitarlo ha salir para poder tirarme lo dio un brinco por la idea.

— estas loca Rosalie? — la regañe — y Emmett?

— el no tiene por que enterarse — lo dijo como si fuera obvio.

— estas loca definitivamente — dije poniendo los ojos en blanco — además así accediera, y no lo haría, el es Gay — explique sentando me con el helado tomando el frasco de lluvias de chocolate.

— eso no puede ser cierto, las revistas dicen que es bisexual.

— bueno, deja de creer todo lo que dicen esas porquerías, solo quieren ganar dinero, hablando de los demás ya que no encuentra su vida lo suficientemente interesante.

— eso si que me tomo por sorpresa…Gay? — deje que lo procesara.

Terminamos de comernos el helado y nos fuimos a casa, al llegar me descubrí muy cansada, Edward no me había llamado ni hablado desde el incidente de ayer, estaba preocupada pero no quería molestarlo el me hablaría cuando estuviera preparado, solo que me preocupaba mucho que no pueda hacerlo nunca, sobre todo después del reportaje de ayer que informaban que la próxima semana habría un desfile de moda en parís y los invitados en primera fila era la pareja mas famosa del mundo: Tanya Denali y Edward Cullen, quienes darán un discurso de apertura.

A veces sentía que no podré soportar esta relación que esta enrollada por un circulo vicioso, muchas veces no dejaba de pensar ¿ que pasara cuando la prensa se de cuenta que el esta conmigo? ¿ me dejara? O ¿ se decidirá por mi? O lo peor ¿ dirá que he sido un error solo para salvar su reputación?. Mejor no pienso en cosas que no quiero que sucedan, mi madre siempre me decía que pensar en cosas malas solo las atrae. Mi madre, tengo que llamarla, no hablo con ella desde el velorio de Billy. La verdad nos hemos distanciado mucho después que conocí a Edward, se que no es una excusa, pero el siempre me mantiene ocupada la mente y antes solo vivía pensando en mis padres y antiguos amigos.

Me tome un baño y me acosté a ver una película que estaban pasando en el televisor, se trataba de una pareja que habían sufrido un accidente y ella había perdido la memoria, el estaba muy enamorado de ella pero ella insistía en que no sabía quien era el, pese ha que estaban casados hace años, que tonta es. Apague el televisor, era muy depresivo para mi. Apague la luz, y me puse a pensar como era mi vida antes, cuando vivía con mamá incluso cuando viví con papá, pensé en como eran felices mis padres y sin darme cuenta ya estaban separados, la verdad fue hace mucho ya ni los veo como pareja si no mas bien como amigos.

Pensé hasta que me quede dormida.

Me desperté con alguien abrazando me — no te asustes amor, soy yo — me dio un beso en el cabello mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

— volviste — susurré

— nunca me fui amor, solo necesitaba tiempo.

— créeme, yo lo siento mas.

— te amo Edward — dije abrazando lo aún mas.

— lo se cielo, yo te amo más — besó mis cabellos — quiero que mañana prepares tus maletas.

Me pare de golpe. — que prepare mis maletas ?¿

Que sucederá que Edward le pidió a bella que arreglara las maletas? Que tendrá en manos Edward?

Tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes cuicas para poder saberlo. Necesito mucha mas inspiración, y lamento decir que trabajo, asi que actualizo una semana si y una no =( …lo se, lo se … apesta! Les subiré las imágenes de los nuevos personajes ha mi pagina que se llama THE STRAS TWILIGHT FANFICTION denle like porfis, doy gracias a todos los que me apoyan, y también a los lectores fantasmas.

PD : LOS REVIENWS SON GRATIS CHICAS AYUDEN A ESTA PROBRE ESCRITORA A SUBIR SU ANIMO Y SU EGO, ADEMAS DE LA SEGURIDAD CUANDO ESCRIBO besitos… nos estamos leyendo..

Les gusto?

Reviews? Rewiens? Rewiens? Rewiens? Rewiens? Rewiens? Rewiens? … =)


	15. Descubierta

DESCUBIERTA.

— mis maletas? No entiendo — dije confundida.

— me canse de intentar alejarme de ti, por medio de la formalidad, bella yo te amo y en ningún momento mi intención fue lastimar tus sentimientos, pero la verdad es que, quería que fuera especial, me refiero a tu primera vez, pero tu me lo haces difícil nena, he estado planeando todo para este fin de semana y tu siempre lo estas echando a perder.

Este fin de semana?

— pero tu dijiste que no querías nada planeado— reproche, recordando la vez que yo tenia planeado como seducirlo.

— lose, lose, pero tus hormonas alborotadas me obligaron hacer eso— me reí.

— ok, amor te entiendo, de verdad que si, lamento haberte lo hecho difícil, mas de lo que imagino ya debe ser, pero yo solo queria estar contigo, quiero estar contigo— corregi tomando su mano.

— este fin de semana tenia planeado ir a visitar a mis padres para que conozcas a mi padre, luego pasaremos la noche en mi casa.

— en tu casa? — y mi madre, dios lo olvide — dime que no le has dicho a tus padres — suplique sentando me de golpe.

— no, planeaba decirles los mañana asi tendré el viernes para planearlo todo.

— amor en muy hermoso de verdad que si, pero tenemos un problema— dije lamentando me, de verdad quería estar con el, pero ya había hablado con mi prima y ella se iba a quedar solo esta fin de semana, no podía perder la oportunidad de ver a los niños

— que sucede?— frunció el ceño.

— que le dije a mi prima que iría el viernes en la noche para pasar el fin de semana con mama, tengo tiempo que no la veo ni hablo con ella, a demás, quería aprovechar para ver a mi prima Maripaz que se caso hace tiempo, y tengo mucho rato que no la veo, ni a ella ni a los niños, y ella quería presentarme a su esposo.

— OH, ya veo — se rasco la cabeza—bueno bella, si quieres puedo esperar hasta el otro fin de semana y vamos a casa de mis padres, a demás de todas formas esta semana tengo trabajo, iré al club de **Fútbol** el fin de semana.

Tan lindo! El creía que yo me iba a ir sin el…

— amor de verdad te aprecio mucho, y te conozco por una persona muy inteligente, pero a veces eres un poco torpe— me reí

— por que dices eso?

— por que no puedo creer que de verdad pienses que voy a ir a florida sin ti — me burle mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

— ah no?

— claro que no tonto, tu vienes conmigo igual que todo ese cuerpo sexi que tienes — le toque el pecho

— cuidado amor, no tengo tanto control, no me hagas perder lo aquí mismo y hacerte gritar de placer— esas palabras hicieron temblar mi todo mi cuerpo.

— que mas quisiera— dije para mi misma.

— por ahora, vuelve a dormir, yo me voy a dar un baño y regreso a dormir contigo, mañana seguimos hablando del viaje — me beso en la frente y se fue al baño.

Me quede mirando al vacío pensando en la suerte que tengo de tener al hombre que amo a mi lado, se que Tanya nos traerá problema, ya que para todos los de relaciones publicas creen que ellos son parejas, pero no quería pensar en el futuro solo quería disfrutar del presente.

Me dormí pensando que este fin de semana lo disfrutaría mucho.

me encontraba de camino para clases, Edward se había ofrecido de llevarme, pese a que le dije que no era necesario.

— quieres almorzar conmigo hoy?— me ofreció.

— amor, me en cantaría, pero salgo de clases y voy a la tienda, la Sra. Virginia esta en recuperación y su sobrino no es muy experto que se diga— me reí.

— bueno te propongo, algo: te busco cuando salgas, pasamos a comprar algo de comida y te llevo a la tienda, comemos y yo me voy al trabajo y tu al tuyo.

— encantada — acepte.

Llegamos a la universidad a los cinco minutos, no podía negar que tener a Edward para traerme cuando yo aceptaba tenía sus privilegios.

— te paso a buscar a las once y treinta.

— vale, te amo — le di un beso casto en los labios.

— yo mas mi cielo.

La clase iba bien, debo admitir que en estos días, me había ido bien con todas mis materias. Salimos temprano porque la Sra. Cope tenía una reunión.

Paso por la clase de las chicas para ir a la cafetería a desayunar, la verdad esta mañana solo bebí una tasa de té.

Me asome por la puerta y vi a Alice durmiendo se en clases, me causo mucha gracia, ella me vio y sonrío, le lance un beso, ella lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Me dijo que la esperar con una seña. Me aleje de la puerta para que su profesora no me viera, y tuviera problemas por mi culpa. Espere cinco minutos y ella salió.

— que clase tan fastidiosa — reclamo mientras nos dirigíamos a buscar a rose— como estuvo la tuya.

— bien, me ha ido super, he tenido clases de matematica.

— supongo que a ti siempre te va bien en clases.

Me reí.

Rose estaba saliendo cuando llegamos — aquí están las chicas que me salvaran de mi problema — dio un pequeño salto cuando nos vio.

— nosotras también te extrañamos — dijo Alice sarcástica.

— lo siento — se encogió de hombros — necesito que me cubran en a próxima clase, necesito ir a casa, pero vuelto rápido.

— por que tienes que ir a casa? — pregunte confundida.

— por que el muy torpe de Emmett ha dejado las llaves de su oficina en mi habitación.

Alice y yo nos reímos al unísono.

— vale, pero que se supone que debemos decir.

— ese es el problema — le respondió Rose a Alice.— no se que puedo decir.

— que tal si le dices, que has olvidado tu cuaderno y ya— sugerí.

— que yo nunca dejo mi cuaderno bella

— bueno, yo ya he terminado con mis clases, porque la próxima que tenía, la profesora esta enferma, asi que porque no le dices a tu profesora que me he sentido mal, y que tienes que acompañarme?— sugirió Alice.

— eso me parece mas creíble— aporte.

— eres un genio All, eso le diré, ya vengo voy corriendo— dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

— esta loca — dije riendo.

— si que lo esta, vamos a comer muero de hambre.

— hey, quería darte gracias— Edward me había dicho esta mañana que ella había hablado con el.

— por que?.

— por haber hablado con Edward por mi

— no fue nada, solo que no me gusta verte sufrir por nadie, se lo que se siente.

— si, lo se amiga — la tome del brazo y llegamos a la cola de la cafetería, decidí pedir un jugo de naranja y un panecillo.

Fuimos a nuestra mesa habitual y nos sentamos a comer. Al poco minuto se nos unió. Tayler y Jessica. Vi que entraba Seth y lo llame con la mano, haciendo le seña para que se acercara.

— hola bella como estas? — me pregunto mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

— bien Seth y tu? — le pregunte sonriendo.

— súper.

— y este chico quien es? — pregunto Alice — soy Alice, la una de las mejores amigas de bella y tu eres…?

— Seth — respondió extendiendo le la mano— me alegra conocer una amiga de bella.

— el es un chico que conocí el otro día — Seth me hizo seña para que no dijera como nos conocimos, me causo risa — es muy agradable.

Nos quedamos charlando hasta que si hizo la hora de mi entrada a clases. Las chicas se fueron a casa y o me dirigí a clases con Tayler.

La clase paso rápido, o por lo menos eso me pareció, Edward me fue a buscar a la hora prometida, pasamos por comida china, me encanta la comida china, luego nos fuimos a la tienda ahí estaba ángel, se lo presente a Edward, aunque el ya lo conocía muy bien, descubrí que Edward era un fan, al igual que las chicas.

Comimos en el deposito, para no impregnar la tienda con olor a comida. Cuando terminamos charlamos un rato, hasta que Edward recibió una llamada y se fue apresurado.

— es muy lindo tu novio bella, pero no se porque, pero me parece conocido de algún lado — dijo pensativo.

Me imagine que esto pasaría alguna vez.

— si, es una larga historia, algún día te le diré

— vale — me sonrió— voy por un helado te apetece uno?

— obvio — dije — chocolate porfis…

— vale preciosa, ya regreso— lo vi cuando se alejaba en su Audi.

Mientras ángel estaba comprando los helados, vendí cinco ramos de flores.

Le conté que el era el de la mala suerte, me dijo que estaba loca, que el de los dos era el que mas tenía suerte.

En la tarde cuando cerramos el negocio ángel me llevo a clases, al salir Edward me busco y fuimos a casa.

Llegamos al edifico y nos estacionamos en el aparcamiento. Nos dirigimos a la entrada tomados de la mano. Al llegar nos encontramos con toda la prensa esperando nos.

Sentí que me bombardeaban de flash. Toda la prensa estaba ahí, reporteros, periodistas hasta canales televisivos. Yo sabia que esto iba a suceder, pero nunca le perdonaría a Edward haber dejado que esto sucediera. Jamás.

— bella, lo siento no quería que esto sucediera, lo lamento amor — dijo mientras se colocaba frente de mi para protegerme de los flash de las cámaras.

— esto no te lo perdonare nunca Edward, nunca. Como pudiste dejar que esto sucediera, por que no terminaste con esa relación ates — dije mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas — no me busques, te lo suplico — dije sollozando.

Corrí entre los reporteros y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, todos empezaron acorralarme, asi que salí corriendo por las escaleras, y solo me detuve cuando llegue al departamento. Abrí la puerta y me lance al piso a llorar.

— nena, que te sucedió — me pregunto Alice mientras me abrazaba.

— sucede que se acabo, Edward y yo terminamos — y me arranque a llorar.

Quiero darle gracias a todos los lectores que comentan algunos no tienen cuenta y por eso no puedo responderles en privado, pero agradezco el apoyo de todos, también de los que no comenta, auque me gustaría que lo hicieran =)

Quiero agradecer principalmente a mi amiga Maripaz, gracias amiga por tus comentarios, me alegran el.

Por ultimo quiero decirles que estaré actualizando el viernes, ya que trabajo y no puedo estar en Internet todo el rato… lo se, lose, apesta pero bueno… tengo que trabajar para poder ganar dinero jeje =D

Les gusto?¿

Rewiens?¿

Preguntas?¿


	16. avion

**SORPRESA, SORPRESA**

Han pasados días que no veo a Edward, la verdad sé que mi reacción ha sido exagerado, pero creo que halo que me ha hecho reaccionar así es el miedo, miedo a no saber qué iba a suceder después de que todo se hiciera público.

¿Qué dirán? ¿Y Tanya? ¿La dejará por mí? — No empieces de nuevo bella — me regaña mi subconsciente

No iba a cambiar mis planes ya había comprado los boletos para ir a visitar a mama. A demás seria cruel de mi parte dejar a Maripaz esperando me. Quería verla, eso es lo que necesitaba ver a mama.

No vallas por favor bells… — las chicas intentaron todo para que no me fuera. Pero ya estaba decidida.

— chicas me voy, ya está decidido, además ya es tarde me voy hoy, vuelvo el domingo seguro que podrán sobrevivir sin mí — son muy insistentes cuando se lo proponen.

Eres cruel, yo quería que me acompañaras a la prueba de vestuario — dentro de poco será la evaluación de Alice, ha matándose todos los días practicando su baile, es muy profesional. Pero por más que querría, y no quiero, no podría salir estos días han sido difíciles para mí, me ha tocado a clases escondida y al trabajo también, no aguanto esos paparazzi persiguiéndome por todos lados, no sé por qué no entienden que ya no soy nada de Edward.

Estos días han sido muy malos para mí, he sentido que me han quitado un pedazo del cuerpo, me arrebataron la felicidad de golpe, y mis sentimientos se fueron a pico… eso es parezco el TITANIC.

Solo prométenos, que te cuidaras bella — me rogaba rose, mientras yo colocaba la ropa que me llevaría en la maleta, ni que fuera tan torpe, bueno… mejor me callo.

Había decidido no llevar mucha ropa, saldría con mi prima y de seguro conociéndola tanto como la conozco, me hará comprar ropa.

¿A qué hora sale el vuelo Bella? — me pregunta Ángel mientras entra en mi habitación.

Todavía no puedo creer que vas a viajar con el famosísimo Ángel — dice Rose.

Pues si, apuesto que no dejaran de mirarnos por donde pasemos — reí.

Ángel me había rogado que lo dejara acompañarme, decía que sin mí, se aburriría. Aunque yo sé que quería escapar de los hombres que lo perseguían también. A la final accedí por el bien de los dos y no quería dejarlo, además como no trabajaría tampoco quería que él lo hiciera solo.

Estar con una persona famosa es totalmente diferente de lo que me imaginaba. Son personas normales que tienen prejuicios y problemas amorosos como cualquier persona y que si pensamos bien, son más complicados ya que no pueden expresarse libremente por que están a la vista de toda la prensa. Descubrí que era muy tierno, amigable, cariñoso y buen amigo. Le gusta mucho hacer música, por eso escogió ser DJ. Le encanta compartir en familia y con sus amigos, aunque según el no todos son sinceros solo están con él por su fama, pero el aprendió a no prestar atención. Tienes muchos chicos detrás de él. Pero por muy extraño que parezca no le interesa ninguno, le gusta mucho disfrutar de su libertad por eso decide no estar con ninguno sino, simplemente pasar un rato agradable.

Bella no crees que hablaran de ti si te ven con Ángel? — pregunta Rose.

Eso lo había pensado mucho pero decidí no prestar atención ellos no me dan de comer ni me ayudan con la renta así que, mejor era seguir lo más humanamente normal, que me fuera posible.

Sea lo que sea que hablen, lo enfrentaremos juntos — le responde Ángel por mi mientras me sonríe.

Exacto — coincidí.

En ese momento sonó el celular de la casa, todos nos miramo0s al unisonó. Ya era predecible quien era.

— Todavía no — le advierto a Alice, quien es la que se levanto y se dirigió a living, todos las perseguimos.

Bella llama, como diez veces al día, yo creo que es suficiente tortura, déjalo hablar — me suplica.

Cuando esté preparada hablare con él, pero todavía no — sé que estaba siendo irracional, pero el tenía que elegir, entre el mundo de mentira que representaba Tanya y yo.

Está bien, pero luego no te arrepientas — me reprochas mientras toma el celular — hola Edward.

Lo saluda. Ya no es necesario preguntar quién es, llama muchas veces al día pero yo nunca le contesto.

Dice que aún no, lo siento Edward, le he dicho que te escuche pero es en vano, ya sabes como es —dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco — está bien, se lo diré, adiós cuídate.

Regreso y se sentó en el sofá.

Y que ha dicho? — pregunta Rose.

Me ha dicho que te quiere Bella — respondió mirándome — y que lo perdones, aunque en mi opinión no tienes nada que perdonarlo, cuando empezaron a salir, sabia en que te estabas metiendo y nunca te resististe.

No empieces otra vez, no me gusta que me regañen — le digo parando me detrás del sillón que queda frente a ella.

OK, solo me ha dicho que el domingo tiene una entrevista con ELLEN y quería que la vieras.

¿Por qué? Para verlo sentado junto a la perfección que representa su novia? No gracias — bufé.

Me dirijo a la cocina dejándolos a todos en el living.

No huyas como cobarde — me reprocha Rose — es siempre lo que haces, huir, porque es más fácil que enfrentar la verdad. Enfrenta la situación Bella! —me sostiene de los brazos para que la vea de frente — bella, te arrepentirás, y no tendrás mi compasión lo que obtendrás de mi es un te lo dije.

Rosalie puede ser muy ruda cuando se lo propone pero ella tenía la razón es más fácil correr y ocultarse.

Tengo miedo, que no te das cuenta — admito dejando salir mis lágrimas.

Ya lo hiciste otra vez — la regaña Ángel mientras se acerca y me abraza — es sentimental, que no lo entiendes.

Lo siento bella — me dice rose, mientras me abraza por detrás — sabes que no era mi intención acerté sentir mal, si no que recapacitaras.

Me encanta los abrazos en grupo — dijo feliz Alice mientras también se unía a nuestro abrazo. Nos soltamos y nos dirigimos al sofá.

Lo siento Alice por ser tan testaruda, lo siento Ángel por ser tan sensible y lo siento Rose por no escucharte, pero siento que esto es más grande que yo misma, siento un dolor que no sé con qué compararlo… y me esté consumiendo.

— entonces por qué te niegas tanto a escucharlo, te aliviaría mucho bells

Porque tengo miedo que la elija a ella, sé que soy cobarde pero no resistiría ver eso y no poder hacer nada — admití mientras me salían lágrimas incontrolables.

Bella eso no pasara, tu eres más linda, más inteligente y más mujer que ese esqueleto — dice Alice haciéndome reír.

— Además si eso llegara a pasar es porque es un completo imbécil — dice Ángel — estaremos para apoyarte linda.

—gracias a los tres, me ayudan mucho — me levanto del sillón — salimos a las ocho de la noche, así que me voy a recostar un rato, me despiertas ángel — le digo mientras me echo andar, antes de entrar a mi habitación me volteo y digo — lo escuchare cuando regresemos de florida.

Y me voy a mi habitación ya dentro me dirijo a mi cama y me tumbo, me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta, pensando en que le diré cuando lo vea otra vez.

Me encontraba sentada en mi asiento, fue muy gracioso ver a todas esas aeromozas mirando de reojo a Ángel, claro él se aprovechó y cambio los boletos a primera clase, me dijo que las cosas hay que aprovecharlas.

Me había dejado sola porque había recibido una llamada, me dejo sola y se fue a contestar antes de que partiéramos. Estaba cansada, era increíble lo que te agota llorar tanto, me sentía cansada y agotada, sin darme cuenta me dormí antes de que llegara Ángel.

Sentí un apretón fuerte en la mano, me voltee y vi a Edward sentado a mi lado durmiendo, parecía un ángel, tenía mi mano sujetada. Un momento Edward !.

Me desperté de golpe dándome cuenta que era un sueño. El que tenía a mi lado era a Ángel durmiendo como un bebe con mi mano sujetada.

Escuche que alguien se acercaba era una chica morena.

— señorita Swan hay un chico esperándola en la fila diez, dice que en cuanto la viera despierta la llamara.

Un chico a dicho? — le pregunto.

— si señorita.

Asentí. Me coloque en pie cuando por fin logre que ángel soltara mi mano, escuche por el alta voz que advertían una turbulencia, hice caso omiso y seguí buscando la fila 10. Pase por la 8,9 hasta que por fin encontré la diez. En esa fila solo se encontraba un chico de espalda, de pelo revuelto color cobrizo me acerque lentamente, cuando me encontré frente a el empezó la turbulencia haciendo me caer en sus piernas… casi me da un ataque cardiaco cuando le veo la cara.

— Edward?

— bella!

Que haces aquí?

Intentando recuperar a la mujer de mi vida


	17. virginidad fuera

Nota: este capitulo contiene descripciones de actos sexuales, los que les incomode de una u otra manera por favor abstenerse. Sin mas que decir espero que lo disfruten tanto como me disfruto a mi escribirlo. =)*

" VIRGINIDAD FUERA "

De verdad que no me lo esperaba. Estaba estupefacta y esa expresión duro todo lo que restaba de viaje.

Cuando llegamos mama mando a Phil por nosotros . Nos saludo a todos, le presente a Edward como mi novio, porque pese a que estaba un poco resentida con el, lo seguía idolatrando. Ángel si embargo no necesito presentación, el sabía quien era el. Si sorprendió no lo demostró. Cuando llegamos a cas, mama se encontraba en la cocina haciendo comida ( o haciendo el intento).

— bella ¡! Por fin llegas — me salud con un abrazo mi madre.

— hola mamá, te he echado mucho de menos

siempre que estoy con mama me olvido de todo y solo me concentro en lo feliz y plena que me hace sentir.

Ángel carraspeó para llamar nuestra atención.

— oh, lo siento — me disculpe — mama te presento a …

— Ángel ¡! — grito enternecida — se quien eres cariño — dice abrazando a ángel.

— mucho gusto Señora. Swan.

— nada de señora que me haces sentir vieja. Dime René solo René

torno mi atención a Edward quien esta entrando en la cocina observando me con determinación. Venia con mi valija en la mano.

— donde coloco esto? — preguntó con idealismo.

— Edward ven — lo llamo, asiendo seña con mi mano para que se acerque.

El se acerca y se sitúa a mi lado. Si supieras cuanto te amo.

— mama te presento a Edward — siento que se desilusiona al no escucharme decir "novio" — el amor de mi vida — confieso mirando lo a los ojos advirtiendo su cara de satisfacción — aún que meta la pata.

— mucho gusto cariño — mi madre lo abraza también

— igualmente — responde Edward.

— no se porque tu cara no me parece desconocida.

— ya hablaremos después mama — la interrumpo antes de que continúe. Ella asiente un poco extrañada.

— bueno vallamos a comer muero de hambre — dice ángel, tan a gusto como siempre. como lo quiero.

— eso lo dices tan feliz porque no has recatado la comida de René — advierte Phil sonriendo y mirando me con complicidad. Yo me rió.

— no creo que sea para tanto — dice frunciendo el ceño. observa y veras. Pienso para mi.

— si exageran — bufa mi mama y regresa a sus deberes — falta poco, si quieren vallan a ver la casita que ha hecho Phil en el patio. La ha hecho para visitas.

— genial, la has hecho cerca de la piscina Phil? — le pregunto interesada.

— si, lo que pasa es que mojaban mucho el piso tus primos, la ultima vez que vinieron, y como se que te gusta bañarte en ella la he hecho pensando en ti.

— genial! Gracias — que considerado.

En ese momento entra Maripaz. Valla que estaba bonita, tenía tiempo que no la veía.

— prima!¡ — le grito.

— bells, llegaron, los estamos esperando hace dos horas — me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Maripaz es muy bonita. Tiene el cabello castaño y un poco ondeado, ojos color chocolate igual a los míos. Tez clara y pálida ( al igual que yo). Mi prima favorita.

— prima te presento a …

— Ángel ¡! — también me interrumpió cuando iba a presentarle a ángel — tu sola cara habla por ti.

Nos echamos a reír. Edward me esta acariciando el hombro tiernamente. Hablare con el mas tarde.

— y este debe ser Edward — dice mirando a Edward y a mi.

— si — le respondo yo.

— mucho gusto, Edward — dice Edward extendiéndole la mano.

— Maripaz — dice mirando lo de arriba a bajo — muy guapo eh.

— tiene dueño — digo poniendo me a la defensiva, sonriendo.

Maripaz alza las manos siguiendo me el juego.

— todo tuyo, fiera — me río.

Se vuelve y empieza hablar con Ángel.

— me alegra saber que todavía sigo siendo tuyo — susurra en mi oído, causando me un escalofrío.

— bells, ven para que veas a los niños, están jugando a disfrazarse. Están con Juanjo, como yo le digo — interrumpe Maripaz.

— claro — la sigo dejando a Edward con ángel y mama en la cocina, me vuelvo y le digo a mama — mama les dirá en que cuarto se quedarán, yo ya vengo.

Mama asintió y yo seguí a Maripaz. Caminamos por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

— los niños han estado preguntando por ti, se han disfrazado, se ven muy chistosos — me cuenta mientras entramos en la habitación.

— tía bella¡! — me gritan. Siempre me han dicho tía, y yo no lo corrijo, me gusta que me llamen así.

— mis sobrinos precioso — digo mientras me arrodillo y dejo que me caigan encima.

— tía bella, mira como me pintó mama — me dice Ainoa, mientras da una vuelta con una posturita.

— estas preciosa.

— y mira me a mi — dice Daniel parándose para que le vea la cara.

Tenían los cachetes pintados de rojo, como unos indios y unas tocas de plumón. Se veían muy tiernos y sus ojos, dios como me gustaban sus ojos. Eran azules como el mar, puros y cristalinos. Y los cabellos rubios, a de ser del papá porque Maripaz, nada que ver con ese color. Es curioso que nunca lo halla visto, pero es que siempre venía ella sola, ya que Juan trabajaba mucho.

— se ven preciosos, a ver y les echo una foto — digo mientras saco la cámara fotográfica del bolsillo, ángel me ha obligado a traerla.

Ellos corren y se sientan en el sillón con una sonrisa genuina en la cara. Presiono con un clic, y se dispara el flash.

— listo— ha quedado genial — les digo colocando me en pie.

— ven para que conozcas a Juan — me dice Maripaz, mientras nos dirigimos a una pequeña ante sala que hay en la habitación. Esa habitación la habíamos hecho hace años para ella, ya que siempre le gustaba venir en vacaciones, y no le gustaba dormir lejos de los niños, tuvimos que agrandarla para que cupieran todos.

— Juan te presento a mi prima Bella, bella el es Juan.

Le extiendo la mano.

— mucho gusto, hasta que por fin te conozco — le digo sonriendo.

— lo mismo digo yo, me han hablado mucho de ti.

ya veo de donde han salidos los ojos azules de los niños. Su ojos son azules y tiene el cabello rubio igual a los niños. Labios finos. Cejas tupidas y de tez blanca y nariz aristócrata. Guapo la verdad.

— esta servida la comida — grita mi madre.

— vallamos a comer, no valla hacer que venga por nosotros.

— si, asi te presento a Edward y a…

— Ángel — me interrumpe, cuantas veces lo harán.

— dices Ángel Glod? El DJ? — pregunta Juan.

— si, moriré, quiero fotos con el — me ruega.

— si, prima, cuando salgamos a pasera nos echamos muchas fotos. Pero vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Nos encontrábamos comiendo todos en la mesa del comedor.

Al lado izquierdo se encontraba ángel charlando animadamente con Maripaz. Al parecer han coincidido en ir mañana de compras, un verdaderos caos, ellos son como Alice. A mi derecha estaba sentado Edward quien estaba viendo algo en su Iphon.

— será que dejas eso para después — lo regaño.

— ya lo dejo — me dice mientras teclea en la pantalla.

— y se puede saber que es tan importante?

— estoy cambiando el curso calmado de mi vida — termina de teclear unas palabras mas y lo guarda en su bolsillo — listo. Ahora solo me falta arreglar las cosas contigo.

— mas tarde hablamos.

— OK.

— y como va el trabajo y las clases bella? — pregunta mi madre desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— excelente. Las clases ya van a mitad de curso. Y el trabajo va bien — respondo sonriendo le.

— me alegra — dice — y tu Edward a que te dedicas?

— soy ingeniero. Pero tengo un supermercado.

Mi madre lo mira desterrada.

— larga historia — responde Edward sonriendo.

— y tu Ángel, cuando tocas otra vez? — pregunta Juan, el marido de Maripaz.

— bueno tengo un concierto en LA dentro de un mes. Están invitados.

— encantados, haremos el esfuerzo de ir, ya sabes.. los niños.

— entiendo.

Charlamos hasta que se hicieron las ocho de la noche, todos se fueron a descansar. Ángel decidió acostarse en la habitación de arriba. Edward durmió en la habitación que quedaba al lado de la mía y yo pues, dormí en mi antigua habitación.

Me encontraba muy cansada por el viaje asi que decidí hablar con Edward mañana. Subí a mi habitación y encendí el TV.

Estaban pasando un programa que me encantaba mucho, como se llama, ah si, el Show de Ellen. Si que me reía.

Ella indico que se iría a un corte comercial. Seguí viendo los anuncios. Comerciales sobre shampoo, enjuague, jabón y productos de belleza.

— Interrumpimos esta transición para darles un adelanto de las noticias nocturnas y mas recientes. Para el clima esta nuestra encantadora reportera Annie. Por favor Annie.

— Gracias Jhon, buenas noches a todo el publico, el clima será soleado para todo el fin de semana, sin mas que decir las dejo con Jhon.

— Muchas gracias Annie, en el deporte, el equipo de Seatlle van ganando, esperemos esta semana haber como acaba esta competencia amistosa y no tan amistosa.

— En la política, tenemos a Obama, quien ha participado sus condolencias a todos los familiares de los fallecidos en la catástrofe que hubo hace poco en Boston.

— Asi es Jhon, en la economía tenemos a los trabajadores de la embajada que reclaman el poco respeto que tienen hacia ellos. Ahora los dejo con Keren con la noticia de lo actual.

— Gracias Marie, bueno en lo actual tenemos a los 20 actores mas odiados, entre ellos tenemos a Madonna, Lindsay Lohan y John Mayer.

Por otro lado tenemos la cantante Beyonce, que debuta en el mundo del modelaje, posó para la reconocida firma internacional; " H&M" convirtiéndose en la imagen de la nueva colección de esta temporada.

Pero lo que los va a dejar con la boca abierta, es el ultimo Tweet que hemos recibido hace pocas horas, pues se trata de el papacito Edward Cullen, quien ha cortado públicamente con la súper modelo Tanya Denali , admitiendo que se ha cansado de la "farsa". Escribió en su cuenta Tweetter " la vida es sólo una, y no la malgastare mintiendo me a mi, y al mundo. El tu y yo, nunca existió, por eso he decidido hacer publico mi amor, por la única persona que he amado en la vida. Bella Marie Swan". Ahora solo queda estar observando sus movimientos y poder conocer a la afortunada chica.

— Sin mas que decir los invitamos ha seguir viendo nuestra programación y deseando les una feliz noche. Hasta un próximo fragmentario.

Me quede pasmada, hasta que tocaron a mi puerta asustando me.

— en.. entren — dije aclarando me la voz. Era Ángel

— has visto lo que yo? O me volví loco?

— si, lo he visto — parece que estuviera hipnotizada, y estuviera actuando mecánicamente, solo articulo lo que mi cuerpo quiere decir, pero lo que quiero es gritar de la emoción, alegría, satisfacción, júbilo, gozo me estoy regodeando de la felicidad.

Como lo amooooooo. Tengo que buscarlo. Sin pensarlo me levanto y me encamino a la puerta y Ángel me lo impide.

— que vas hacer?

— a buscar el hombre que amo.

— bella, piensa bien lo que le dirás, no lo eches a perder, te conozco bien.

— solo quítate del medio, y en lo demás yo me las arreglare.

Salgo corriendo y me dirijo a su habitación, buena la mía, no en realidad la de huéspedes, no tampoco es de ellos, si no de mis padres. Dios ya me estoy volviendo loca.

Abro la puerta y el no se encuentra adentro lo busco en el baño y tampoco. Me detengo en la venta y lo veo en la piscina. Dios que bello se ve a la luz de la luna. Instintivamente bajo las escaleras y me asomo a ver si hay alguien, no, no se encuentra nadie. Solo yo y ángel vimos las noticias? Ojala si, no quiero revuelo. Salgo lentamente observando lo nadando. Esta con un bañador tipo boxer negro, con rayas blancas a los lados.

Que sexi.

El se da cuenta que lo estoy viendo y se detiene en el medio de la piscina.

— lo siento — es lo único que me dice.

— lo se. Sabes cuento te amo.

— no — me sonríe — me lo manifiestas?

Hecho un vistazo a todas las ventanas a ver si veo a alguien y no hay nadie. Me volteo a ver a Edward quien me observa detenidamente. Le sonrió mientras me quito los zapatos, uno después el otro. Me bajo los vaqueros lentamente, los coloco encima del reclinatorio, y me quito la camisa, solo quedo en bragas y sostén.

— voy hacia ti a demostrarte lo cuanto te amo, o me vas a pedir que me detenga? — por favor. Por favor.

— esta vez tu ganas.

Hasta que por fin, grita mi subconsciente. Me hundo en el agua y doy unas cuantas brazadas hasta situarme frente a el. Su semblante esta iluminado por la luz de la luna, los ojos le brillan y tiene las mejillas ardientes, puedo sentir su calor emanar de su cuerpo sin tocarlo.. Por primera vez en mi vida, siento adrenalina pura corriendo me por la venas.

— te amo — le susurro.

— lose. Yo también.

Me acerco a el y enrosco mis brazos al contorno de su cuello.

— prometo que mas nunca te…

— Shh — lo detengo colocando mi dedo en sus labios — no hablemos de eso si, solo quiero disfrutar del momento.

— lo disfrutaras nena — me abraza fuerte y me besa intensamente, yo le sigo el movimiento como puedo. Me acaricia por todas partes, brazos, espala, piernas y entre mis muslos. Respiro agitadamente, nunca me a costado tanto respirar pero se siente bien, es como mandar todo a la mierda, olvidarse de todo y solo concentrarse en este momento. Dedo que mis manos bajen por su cuerpo sin importarme los tontos que pueden ser mis movimientos. El gruñe bajito, causándome un estremecimiento.

Me descubro empujando me contra el, pero no se por que siento que nos están viendo, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no me importa.

— si te lastimo, quiero que me lo digas bella.

Sus palabras son un susurro, siento que estoy viajando hacia el cielo.

— por muy estupido que suene tu advertencia, OK. Te lo prometo. Solo hazlo no aguanto más.

Le suplico apresándolo con mis piernas. Incapaz de soportar el éxtasis que me invadía gemí en voz lo suficientemente alta para que solo el me escuchara. Ante tal acto no pudo contenerse mas. Como si adivinase lo que iba a suceder lo ayude a quitarme las bragas y luego el se las quito, pero sin apartar sus labios de los míos. Es impresionante lo que siento.

En un momento quede arriba de el con un movimiento fluido l se introdujo en mi, haciendo me gritar, pero mi grito quedo ahogado bajo sus labios. Dios, como duele. Abrí los ojos de golpe con el cuerpo tenso.

— estas bien? — me pregunta preocupado — bella, lo siento no quería hacerte daño..

— ya cállate — el se sorprende — sigue — le suplico — sigue — lo tome de los cabellos y ahora soy yo quien lo beso. Dios, si que duele, pero es un dolor fascinante y afable.

El continúo con movimientos lentos, y a cada momento se hacían mas rápidos lo cual agradecía no se porque.

Nos movíamos lentamente hasta la parte de atrás de la piscina, hasta que quede apoyada al borde de la piscina. El arremetía contra mi una y otra vez, haciendo e gemir con mas fuerza. Por que dure tanto tiempo virgen dios! Esto es genial. Claro. Te estaba esperando a ti.

Con una ultima estocada me hizo llegar al orgasmo. Todos mis músculos se relajaron a su alrededor. Me quede apoyada sobre el no se por cuantas horas. Recuperaba el ritmo de mi respiración. Me aparte de el para mirarlo a la cara. Me observaba con ternura y algo que era demasiado intenso para describir. Veneración, adoración, devoción, adhesión y amor, mucho amor.

— estas bien?.

— mas que bien — le respondo sonriendo le — te amo.

— yo mas, ahora queda te aquí, voy por tus bragas.

Que oración tan fuera de lugar. Pienso para mi sonriendo. Regresa con mis bragas en la mano y me las entrega. Me las coloco y lo miro observando me.

— listo?

— si.

— bueno ahora vamos — sube por las escaleras y me da la mano para salir de la piscina. Que frío hace afuera del agua.

— a donde vamos?

— vamos a estrenar la casa que ha hecho Phil, al fin y acabo la a echo para ti — me sonríe mientras me besa.

— pero acabamos de terminar Edward¡!

— no nena, apenas empezamos — y tira de mi hacia la puerta de la cabaña que ha hecho Phil cerca de la piscina. Mañana tendremos muchas explicaciones que dar al despertar en la cabaña. La situación me hacer reí. Disfrutare el momento.

— apaga la luz.

Quiero dar las gracias a mis súper amigas Maripaz y Rakelitaa… que siempre están para mi . las quiero chicas.

También quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen mi historia ( pero que sin embargo no lo hacen =( ) igual los quiero chicos.

Será hasta un próximo capitulo. Besos

Les gusto?¿

Rewiens?

Preguntas?¿


	18. A Prueba De Paciencia

**A PRUEBA DE PACIENCIA **

La pasamos demasiado "rico", esa era la palabra correcta: rico, delicioso, excitante, asombrosa y perfecta.

Eso fue hasta que Edward rompió nuestro romanticismo diciendo que deberíamos limpiar la piscina. La verdad al principio no entendí, pero después recordé. La sangre. Me reí mucho, pero no fue gracioso levantarse a las tres de la mañana a limpiar la piscina.

Tuvimos que vaciarla y llenarla, le echamos cloro y quedo como limpia. La verdad no se para que tanto alboroto tampoco fuera que estaba llena de sangre, solo fue un poquito. Me iba a burlar de Edward diciendo le que su pito, no era tan grande como el decía. Iba a cuestionar sus genes de hombre. Pero decidí no hacerlo, porque todavía me dolía un poco.

El pensamiento me hizo reír.

De que te ríes?

Me acariciaba el abrazo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Habíamos decidido dormir juntos, total ya mama creía que no era virgen hace mucho. Y yo nunca le aclare ese error. Estaba acostada con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Edward.

Nada. es solo que recordé el incidente de la piscina y me dio risa.

— no te reías mientras limpiábamos.

Si. Digamos que estaba disfrutando mucho hasta que dijiste "la piscina". — dije imitándolo con la voz de hombre

—has quedado insatisfecha cariño? — me pregunto con tono burlón.

La verdad si — le seguí el juego — que harás al respecto?

— nadie queda insatisfecha en mis manos, eso lo solucionaremos a las de ya.

No se como pero de un momento a otro ya me encontraba debajo de el y sin camisa.

Dios !

Mama no dijo nada cuando me vio caminando de puntitas al cuarto a la mañana, pero se que cuando era la hora del almuerzo me miraba misteriosa curiosa y suspicacia. Me sentía cohibida.

Nena tienes que controlarte! — me dijo Ángel mientras me empuja a la biblioteca.

De que hablas?

— hablo de que caminas con recelo y duda, como si te estuviéramos vigilando, perdiste la virginidad no la confianza y la sensatez. — se burlo

Y tu..? y tú como diablos sabes eso?

Enserio? Nena me tenías preocupado cuando no volviste, hasta que te vi en la piscina. Después que te vi ahí no había nada mas que hacer me fui a dormir contento de que estabas con el, pero.. tus gemidos no me dejaban dormir.

Dios! Que pena, será que mama…

No. Ella no escucho nada. pero si te vio salir de la cabaña y entrar en tu cuarto.

Si eso si lo se, porque me vio en mi inútil intento de entrar sin que me vieran.

Vale, no es para tanto solo ten cuidado la próxima vez, o vallaos a un hotel.

Se río y se fue a la cocina. Lo seguí, mama se encontraba cocinando " o haciendo el intento" como decía Phil.

Ángel me das un minuto a solas con bella por favor?

Mierda!, estas jodida bella. Me grita mi subconsciente. Respira y actúa normal. Tienes 21 no 12.

Claro — me miro inspirando me valor — suerte — susurro a mientras pasaba a mi lado.

Estas bien mama?

Si cariño no es nada. es solo unas preguntas que te quiero hacer.

Lo sabía. Estas perdida. Joder!

Trago con dificultad y lucho para que me salgan las palabras.

Claro, las que quieras — las que quiera? Eso es lo que de verdad quieres?

Ok. Bella tú vives con Edward?

Vale, esa esta fácil.

No, te hemos dado esa impresión?

Bueno, la verdad es que los he visto salir de la cabaña. Y me pareció que iban muy enserio.

Vale, mama si vamos enserio. Pero no vivimos juntos.

No me mal interpretes cariño, eres grande y responsable de tus actos. Pero tienes que tener cuidado ok.

Alla viene el sermón del embarazo infantil. Yo ya ni si quiera soy una adolecente.

Sabes cuantas veces han salido niñas como tu embarazada por no tener cuidado y no protegerse.

Si, mama lo se.

Se protegieron al menos?

Mierda

Si — mentí, no quería preocuparla.

Vale, se que eres inteligente y no cometerás el error que hice yo, mira que eres joven y no te has graduado.

Solo me faltaban dos meses de clases pero no la iba a corregir.

Solo cuídate ok.

Si, te quiero mama.

Estuvimos hablando hasta que ángel me dijo para salir con Maripaz y los niños de compras.

Fuimos todos. Maripaz, ángel, Edward, los niños y yo. Juanjo no fue, se quedo a cocinar. Al parecer se compadeció de la comida de mamá.

Andaba preocupada, que tal que.. No bella mejor no lo pienses. Pero .¿ y si estaba embarazada? Estaba muy mal, varias veces me desesperaba el pensamiento. Edward me miraba raro, y extrañado. Le dije que hablaría con el cuando estuviéramos a solas.

A mi me gustaba mucho caminar, ellos lo hacían por comprar ropa. Mientras caminábamos por las tiendas recordé un día que Maripaz se palio con una chica por unos zapatos.

De que te ríes bells? — me descubrió riéndome Maripaz.

De una vez que vinimos y casi te agarras a golpes por los zapatos. Te acuerdas?

si, yo lo se. Pero ella no estaba de acuerdo — nos reímos mientras entrabamos en una tienda que ángel vio unos vaqueros que les gusto.

Al momento que entramos todas las chicas voltearon a ver. Y murmuraban será el? Ángel Glod? Fue muy chistoso porque ninguna se atrevió acercarse.

Mientras ellos miraban ropa yo me senté en un sillón que había en recepción vi como Edward miraba unas camisas desinteresado. Me vio y al instante camino hacía mí. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un probador.

Ahora me puedes decir que diablos tienes?

No es nada grave, es solo que mama me dejo pensativa.

Ok, pero en que piensas, andas misteriosa bella, como si te hubieras arrepentido de lo que paso anoche.

Lo tome la cara con ambas manos.

No me arrepiento de absolutamente nada. es solo que…

Que que?

No nos protegimos — dije atropelladamente, sin pensarlo. Cerré los ojos y me tape la cara con vergüenza.

El me saco las manos de la cara y me tomo por las mejillas y me dio un beso de esos que solo el sabe darme. De eso que me quitan todas las preocupaciones y dolores.

Pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos juntos.

Pero…

Pero nada. cuando regresemos vamos juntos al ginecólogo ok.

Respire hondo.

Ok. — le sonreí — te he dicho hoy que te amo?

Me sonrió.

no

pues entonces… te amo.

Nos acercamos lentamente para besarnos hasta que…

Toc toc toc

hay alguien ahí?

Un momento — doy un pequeño grito mientras le digo a Edward que guarde silencio

Bella?

Salgo del probador y esta Maripaz con un montón de camisas y vaqueros para probarse

No sean tan asquerosos, vallaos a un hotel. 

Salimos del probador riéndonos.

El domingo fuimos un rato a la playa. Esta vez si fuimos todos hasta Phil. Alquilamos una pequeña cubierta para protegernos del sol. Hicimos parrillada y comimos todos juntos. Bebimos, jugamos y charlamos.

Regresamos muy cansados. Mañana saldríamos temprano porque Edward quería tomar cita con un amigo de su padre.

A las siete nos pusimos a ver una película en la sala familiar y comimos cotufas. Cuando termino todos nos fuimos acostar. El vuelo saldría a las nueve de a mañana así que decidí preparar mi maleta en la noche, cuando termine tome un baño, me vestí, apague la luz y caí como piedra en la cama.

Me levante temprano, alas siete hice desayuno y baje mis maletas. Ángel bajo sus maletas y se sentó a desayunos conmigo. Al rato bajo Edward con su maleta y cara de sueño.

Alguien se cayo de la cama — dijo ángel burlándose.

Rodeo la mesa y me dio un " buenos días" y un beso en la mejilla.

Mama bajo a despedirse de nosotros cuando llego la hora de partir, le di un beso a todos, me dolió mucho despedirme de los niños, como los quería.

Phil nos llevo al aeropuerto y espero hasta que embarcamos.

Llegamos al departamento derechito al cuarto. Edward se quedaría hoy conmigo. Porque mañana temprano me tocaba la cita. La verdad decir que no estaba nerviosa era mentira. Me daban ganas de vomitar. Además no creo que eso sea así tan rápido. Pero he visto PLAN B , y si su inseminación artificial funciono en tan poco tiempo, yo no quiero correr riesgos.

Todo estará bien amor— me repetía una y otra vez Edward mientras acariciaba mi hombro.

Ese día cenamos temprano y nos fuimos acostar viendo un programa del show de Ellen. Yo me quede dormida sin darme cuenta.

Amor despierta — me levante con la imagen mas bella del mundo: Edward

—Ya me desperté — protesto para que se calle — te amo, pero en este momento me estas cayendo mal.

Oigo que se ríe y abandona la cama.

Levántate, tenemos que salir, la cita es para las ocho.

Me levante a duras penas me tome un baño. Ya que Edward ya estaba listo, solo me tarde media hora.

Ya quince para las ocho me encontraba en la recepción del amigo de Carlies.

Esta sentada una chica rubia, que se mira las uñas a cada rato. Como si se les fueran a ir corriendo.

Se abre la puerta y sale un señor alto, de cabello castaño con una libreta en la mano.

Bella Swan?

Aquí — digo levantando me y dirigiendo me al consultorio con Edward detrás de mi.

Entramos en el consultorio, Edward entre detrás de mi, pero al entrar se adelanta y saluda al doctor.

— hasta que por fin conozco a la afortunada bella, hey! que te has hecho famosa — dice mientras me extiende la mano, lo saludo y tomo asiento al lado de Edward.

El toma un expediente en el limpio de su gabinete. La saca y coloca mi nombre encima.

Ok. Bella, a que se debe tú visita.

No consigo pronunciar ninguna palabra. Por que me da miedo lo que me valla a decir.

Yo te respondo Julio. Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un encuentro, pero no, nos protegimos…y bueno…

— y quieren saber si has quedado embarazada — el siempre se dirigía hacia mi, pese a que el que le respondía era Edward.

El doctor Julio era?, bueno Julio se levanto y busco un vaso de agua y lo puso frente a mí.

Ok, las cosas son así bella. Se que Edward te ama, y yo lo aprecio por ser hijo de uno de mis mejores amigos, pero… yo pregunto y tu bella, respondes. Los dos están en esto pero si estas embarazada y no hay como saberlo, eres tu la que lo esta. Ok?

Que fuerte, pero el tenia razón, me tenia que controlar, además no creo que este embarazada.

Si — le respondo y me bebo el vaso de agua. El asiente.

— ok. Cuando fue su ultimo encuentro?

El sábado.

— ok. Ya las pastillas pos-coitas no son una alternativa. Por que ya han pasado tres días, y tres días son los que te da la pastilla de seguridad. Ok

Me estas diciendo que si me hubiera tomado una _postinol2 _no tendría que estar aquí matándome de la angustia?

Exacto.

Tiene que ser un chiste. Por tres días?. Dios por que Edward no me dijo nada, será que el tampoco lo sabía?

Al es la fecha de tu periodo?

— mayormente los quince, a veces tengo un desorden, pero casi siempre los quince.

Esto es lo que vamos hacer. En este momento no se puede hacer nada por que solo tienes tres días desde la última vez. Así que te vas a ir a tu casa, seguir con tu vida normal, como si nunca hubieras venido aquí, vas a esperar al quince que faltan… — reviso en su calendario — exactamente dos semanas, el quince vuelves a venir aquí y te haremos la prueba, así te venga el periodo quiero que vengas para revisarte. Hay mujeres que aun así estando embarazadas le viene el periodo y para que no te agarre desprevenida vienes, entendiste bella?

Lo único que pude fue asentir. Salimos del consultorio y fuimos al coche, sin decir una palabra. Solo tomo mi mano y la acariciaba mientras conducía, mostrando me apoyo con solo una acaricia. Yo se que no estaba sola.

Ya ha pasado una semana, hice todo lo que el doctor me dijo, fui al trabajo, a clases y seguí en mi rutina. La verdad que ni si quiera pensé que estaba embarazada. Por que para mi no lo estaba, eso no pasaba tan rápido, pero se por noticias que no es imposible.

Volví a estar con Edward, pero esta vez si nos protegimos, aun que… seguía teniendo miedo, me obligue a mentalizarme que no estaba embarazada, no me había sentido diferente, solo estaba comiendo mas de lo normal. Pero eso siempre me pasaba cuando me venia el periodo. Me asuste más cuando desperté esta mañana y vi que no me había bajado la menstruación. Ayer fue quince y nuestra cita con el Dr. Bruce era hoy.

Íbamos en el coche, habíamos pasado a que Edward desayunara en un pequeño lugar que encontramos de camino aquí, yo no podía comer, por que se supone que me tenían que hacer un examen de sangre y eso solo se hacia en ayuna. Ósea sin comer nada hasta que me sacaran la muestra de sangre.

No nos tardamos por que no queríamos llegar tarde. Al llegar el doctor nos hizo pasar de primeros. Hizo la misma rutina de la ultima vez, charlamos y nos conto unas anécdotas muy chistosas de su infancia, también nos dijo de lo feliz que era desde que nació su primera hija, que fue tan solo cuando tenia 22. El decía que la edad no importa, el que nace para ser padre, sienta cabeza desde que se entera que lo va hacer.

Ok, basta de charlas. Bella, estas lista?

— si doctor.

Ok, pasa a la sala de exámenes.

Me levante respirando lentamente. Cálmate bella, sabias que este momento iba a pasar.

Te voy a colocar una liga aquí para sacarte una pequeña prueba de sangre ok?

— doctor, permíteme quedarme al lado de ella, lo que pasa es que se desmaya por la sangre. — dice Edward mientras se colocaba frente a mi y me abrazada — estoy aquí, contigo, para lo que venga — me susurro mientras sentía que me pinchaban el brazo, fue muy rápido.

Estamos listo, solo esperaremos quince minutos desde el momento que le entrega la muestra a Annie.

Voy a llevar a bella a desayunar, y regresamos dentro de media hora le parece doctor? — le dice Edward, bueno la verdad se lo agradezco por que muero del hambre.

Me parece bien, yo los llamo cuando este listo el resultado.

Salimos y fuimos a comer a mi lugar favorito de verdad que necesitaba una taza de te.

Estas mejor?

Si, solo moría de hambre.

Si lo se, quieres hablar de los exámenes? — se encogió de hombros.

Edward solo estoy un poco preocupada y que si estoy embarazada?

Será feliz junto a sus padres que lo quieren mucho

Pero somos demasiados jóvenes!

Tendrá padres jóvenes que puedan jugar con el y no como los demás niños que tienen que jugar solo

Edward pero yo no me he graduado! — el siempre contraatacando

Solo te falta un mes y medio bella, para cuando nazca tú serás una profesional.

Pero y el trabajo?

Yo trabajare por los dos, además aves que no necesitas trabajar tengo para los dos

Pero...

Pero nada bella. Todo saldrá bien. Y si lo estas, lo amare tanto como te amo a Nos casaremos y viviremos feliz hasta que se nos caiga el cabello.

Te amo demasiado como para explicártelo — le digo con ternura mientras agarro su mano encima de la mesa y la entrelace con la mía.

Yo también— en ese momento sonó el celular y Edward contesto, hablo con alguien y dije "ya vamos para allá, gracias" — es hora.

Ok, llego el momento de la verdad, salimos de la cafetería y fuimos al consultorio, al llegar tuvimos que esperar a que atendiera a una pareja. La mujer tenía tres meses de embarazo. Se veía muy linda.

Bella Swan

Nos llamaron, nos levantamos y pasamos al consultorio.

Ok, bella. Tengo tu resultado aquí, quieres que lo lea yo o lo quieres hacer tu?

Yo no lo comprenderé mucho pero prefiero leerlo yo — prefiero hacerlo porque así no lo llamare de mentiroso por si no me gusta lo que me diga. El la extendió y me la entrego.

Rasgo el papel y saque una hoja donde tenía muchas informaciones que no entendía.

Pero hubo algo que entendí muy bien, y no tenía duda de lo que estaba leyendo.

_**Prueba:**_

_HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE: RESULTADO_

_(Prueba de embarazo) Positivo._

Sentí que toda la sangre huía de mi cuerpo, me fui debilitando, de pronto la hoja me pesaba trescientos kilos.

Que dice bella? — me pregunta Edward

Positivo — mi respuesta es tan solo un susurro.

Felicidades ¡! Serán padres…

Que pasara con bella? Tendrán el niño? o simplemente elegirá una salida mas fácil? A descubrirlo en el siguiente cap.

Holas chikas ¡! quería dar las gracias por su apoyo, aunque no todas comenten se que lo disfrutan silenciosamente un beso para ella muak! Y para mis super amiga Maripaz, un beso muy especial, se que te encanta leerlos tanto como a mi me encanta leer tus comentarios =)

Quiero invitar a las que no han leído mi segunda historia

Se llama Todo Por Tu Culpa : les advierto que tiene muchas escenas sexuales asi que si les incomoda abstenerse y si no pues venga! A leerla que esta muy buena =)

Les gusto ¿?

Rewiens?

Preguntas?¿


End file.
